Catching the falling star
by Bleedthegreyskyblack
Summary: Looking back Clary realized that she never once attempted to save her brother, even from himself. After the dust settled she regretted how she never truly met her brother until his death. Ithuriel offers her a way that would relieve him of his debt to her. Follow her journey & the price it costs to catch the falling star from crashing into the earth in destruction & death. Review!
1. Chapter 1

Edited & Complete! I have added a few additional things, and several thousands of words. Remember: Be kind & review!

Summary:

There are times in life when many wish for a redo. One chance to correct a bad decision or mistake that could have changed the whole outcome. In some cases this may have been for themselves, or more selflessly for another. In this case we will be exploring the latter. The need and desire to do something so selfless that could cost them their life in order to save another that could spare thousands of lives, and even more from pain, both physically, and/or mentally. Clary's wish was so great and the devastation that was caused by both her father and her brother so extensive that some in heaven decided to grant her prayer. But it would come with a price, a great risk, and an even greater catch. Yet, if she succeeded it would be worthy of an epic adventure told by generation to generation for millennium to come.

Prologue:

As Clary lied in bed that night thinking of all that had happened she began to weep. Her mom was fine. Jace was fine. Luke was fine. Simon was fine. But they were all sad while Clary was happy. She had all those closest to her, but it seemed as if she walked out unscathed while they all suffered. She felt selfish. She felt cruel. She was going to get her happily ever after with Jace when so many others were miserable. So many paid the ultimate price, and even more were left behind to pick up the broken pieces. And then her thoughts turned to her father and her brother, Jonathan, the ones who caused it all to begin with. And she felt shame and regret when she lumped Jonathan in with her father. Clary didn't ever truly meet her brother until he lay dying and his green eyes were revealed. All she ever knew was a doppelganger, a spawn of Lilith wearing a Jonathan body suit.

"Ithuriel, thank you for everything. You must have been in that house for years, well before I was ever born. I wonder if you sent me anything while my mom had the block on my mind. Would it have changed anything? Could I have made things better? Was there a way to save my brother before any of it happened? Would Jonathan been a good brother if our father didn't inject him with demon's blood? What were his true intentions anyway? Was it to make Jonathan to eventually take down Idris' wards? Was it really only for that purpose? And if Jonathan didn't have demons blood in him, would our mother have loved him too? Would the love of his mother and me made a difference in the man that he was becoming?

I don't mean to ramble, but I really did want to say thank you. I don't think I could have done any of it without you. I know a part of you runs in me, and I'll thank you every day for what you've helped me do: for helping me save the people I love and for still being alive to be thankful.

And Raziel, thank you for giving me back Jace even though I shouldn't have asked. I know now it was selfish. So many died because of that one decision I hastily made. And I wish I was sorrier than I, but that is the power of love and I know I'm not. It's just looking back I know my viewpoint was narrow. I only looked where it concerned me, my mom, and Jace.

I screwed over Simon. He shouldn't have gone through any of that. While I'm grateful to have such a good parabatai, and he seems happy now, the things he had to do were…indescribable. I should have never put the mark of Cain on him. I played God, well…I played with something I didn't understand. I didn't think. I just acted. Selfishly.

People are dead because of me. There is no going back from that. I will have to live with that for the rest of my life. I love Jace. I'm thankful for having him. I'm thankful for him loving me. But I messed up royally and other people paid the price. I feel so foolish that it took until all the dust settled to realize that while I was so happy that everybody else was still suffering and trying to move on to see it.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry Ithuriel. I'm sorry Raziel. I'm sorry God. I'm sorry Jonathan. I'm so sorry to the brother I never knew."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

I cried myself to sleep that night. Flashes of Luke hurt over and over again fresh in my mind. I didn't appreciate him or the love that he had for me and my mom. I saw the look on my mom's face the first time she had my mind blocked. The same women who never trained me for what I am. The faces of the people who were hurt or died flashed by in a rapid slideshow in my mind. I didn't know who was to blame more, me or my mom. If I was trained, or even knew what was going on I might not be where I am in the first place.

My dreams blended in seamlessly. I was standing on the edge of Lake Lyn with my feet in the water. But it was different this time. It was a sunny warm day. The fluffy clouds were picturesque in the blue sky. It was a sharp contrast to the nighttime excursion that was here the last time I saw my father alive. The time I saw Jace and my brother die, both for the first time that was. It wasn't the sight of Raziel that greeted me either. It was Ithuriel.

"Young Nephilim, I'm proud." Ithruiel said in way of greeting. "To see the error of one's way without an imminent death is always a sight that makes my heart swell in joy to the Lord in the mortal's creation. To see that His son's death wasn't wasted is always uplifting in my faith." He walked closer to me and I kneeled. "Stand. You are of my blood no matter how forced it was on either of us."

I stood in awe at his beauty. This wasn't the frail captured angel I saw in Wayland Manor. This was Ithuriel in all his true glory and power. It was a sight that made me shed tears I didn't realize were there until he swept his hand across quickly and took them to his mouth.

"Sadness. Such sadness for me. Sadness for others. Sadness for yourself. But, that sadness for yourself doesn't exceed the sadness you feel for others. Tell me. Why should Jonathan Morgenstern deserve such compassion or even a chance for redemption?" He asked in honest curiosity.

"I was taught that human babies are born clean, pure and innocent. He wasn't. My father tainted him with demon's blood before he was even born. It wasn't fair. He never had a chance. My father turned our mother against her son before he was even born. She knew he wasn't as he should have been. I'm not excusing her abandoning him either though." I started, but broke off when I realized how angry I was getting. I took a few breaths to put myself back together.

After a patient look from Ithuriel I continued. "Was there a way I could have saved Jonathan? Was there a way that I could have prevented anything that followed because of what my father did? I may not have liked him, hated him even, but, he was my brother. And I didn't see that it wasn't really him until right before he died when he looked up at me with those green eyes." I paused knowing I was in the wrong.

"I was so caught up in Jace I never even took a second to think if I could save him. I went to the end of the world and beyond for Jace, but I never once even looked twice at Jonathan and think if he could be saved or not. I vilified him automatically. I always assumed I had to choose between the two. But that wasn't true, was it?" I cried out.

" _Saved_. That is a precious word that many use too often and carelessly. Your soul is saved by the Lord. It is a distinction I want you to remember. Words have power just as the ruins you draw. Sometimes words can be even more powerful." He paused letting his words absorb into me.

"Nevertheless, it was not right what Valentine did to Jonathan. It was a sin against God so great that no punishment could ever negate it. There is no salvation for an act like that. As for your brother, there was a way to purify the demon blood from his system. It would have emancipated him from the demon's blood toxic hold. I showed you when you were younger. Yes, I broadcasted and broadcasted but as your youth would say, 'the tv was off.' Ithuriel informed me slowly referring to the block my mom had placed on my mind.

When I went to speak he held up his hand silencing me before the words escaped. "Purifying the demon blood might not have been enough. If he was too old then the influence on him would have already made its mark. Demon blood corrupted his innocent thoughts, and then the demon blood corrupted his corrupted thoughts. Do you see where I am going?"

I couldn't answer. Too old and it would have been pointless. "How old was too old?" I asked knowing it wouldn't make a difference now.

"He would have to be willing, and the demon's blood at its least amount influence when attempted. And a positive influence would have to have left a mark laying down the groundwork for the type of man he would become. Then the cleansing would have had to be performed before the mortal body began its ascent from child to adult." Ithuriel answered.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I didn't even meet him until well after puberty started for me let alone his. "But it was a possibility?"

When Ithuriel indicated with a nod a few more tears fell into the lake casting crystal like prisms upon contact. In my mind a scene unfolded. I drew a ruin on my heart, and then on my brother's left shoulder blade, and then a different one on his heart. I held his hand and cried out as he squeezed harder and began convulsing.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything." I said accepting that harsh, but honest answer.

"You do realize that I owe you a debt for releasing me. It isn't typical for one to point this out, but through the blood I feel your pain. I feel your regret." Ithuriel said reaching out with a hand to pull me to my feet. "No matter the debt that I owe though, aid of this kind would come with a price. I can't perform this on my own."

"Perform what? What type of aid? What price?" I asked confused and unable to think of anything that would fix any of this.

"I have spoken to one more powerful than myself. It is possible to send you back to a time where you could make a difference in Jonathan's life. You couldn't be sent back as you are now. You would awake at a younger age knowing and feeling everything as you do now. As of the price, that will depend on you. If you help guide your brother's soul, if you succeed and purify your brother, _and_ he doesn't cause the mayhem once again then your cost will be nothing. If you fail, then your soul will be bound to his. Whatever punishment that awaits him upon his mortal death will be yours to bear beside him. This is a heavy price indeed, but the rewards will be great indeed if you succeed. What say you?" Ithuriel said as he eyed me. It felt as if my soul was being evaluated like the truck Luke totaled for value.

"I'll do it." I said with absolute certainty.

Ithuriel sunk his hand into the lake and pulled up the mortal cup. He handed it to me and I held it like the precious artifact that it was. He pulled a dagger out and slit his palm open and let the blood fall into the cup. Once he felt there was enough in it he tightened his fist to slow the blood's progress. With a gesture from him I drank till nothing remained.

Pay with Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't want to open my eyes. The dream was so vivid. It felt so real. I stretched out and opened my eyes froze immediately. I was in a room decorated with orange walls scattered with finger paintings. I looked down and the shocked continued. I ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. As I stared at a smaller version of myself the dream vision replayed in my mind. It was real. I had the chance to help my brother. Plan. Plan. Plan. I need a plan. I took exhaled deeply trying to stave off the panic attack that was brewing within me.

Am I in school yet? Does my mother think my mind has already been blocked? Would it work if she tried to block it again?

I splashed cold water on my face and patted it dry in an attempt to calm me down. I made my way out into the living room. The lights were still off and I figured my mom was still asleep. Sunlight made its way in from the windows and I knew she'd be up sooner rather than later.

Have we met Luke yet? I pondered as my sight honed in on the piano. I moved slowly as I sat on the bench. Sitting in front of me was the same Goldbergs Variation that I heard Jace play at the Institute, and one of the first real pieces I learned after the basics were mastered.

Jace. I didn't even tell him I was going anywhere. I guess it doesn't matter since I'm on a new timeline now. What would he have said? What advice would he have offered me? I didn't even remember making a conscious decision to play and as the music streamed from my fingers a plan began to formulate in my mind.

"Clary?" My mom asked confused as she walked in and turned on the light.

I flinched like Simon used to due to the bright lights. "Hey mom." I said in response.

"Was that you playing?" She asked as her brows furrowed.

I froze as I realized how it would look as a child played without lessons. "Did my father like this song?" I asked quickly.

She hesitated in her step but moved to sit next to me. "Play it again."

I looked at her and then figured why not. She already caught me.

There was no point lying if I needed the truth. Words. 'Words have power.'" Ithuriel told me. If I wanted to build a better future I had to begin with a better me.

"Did my father like this song?" I asked again after I finished.

"Do you think he did?" She asked instead of answering.

"Yes." I said matter-of-factly. Simply said it forced demons to take their true shape.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why?" I repeated as I looked at her thinking how the Seelie Queen would have answered.

My eyes moved to her arms as she reached towards the papers and moved a different sheet to the front. I saw the scars this time around. I saw the permanent ruins as if for the first time. Loyalty on the left arm. A close journey to the heart. 'Why loyalty?' I thought.

I'm not sure if it was being back in my five year old self making me act, or if I was the one who changed and was truly seeing her for the first time.

"Why what? She asked.

Questions poured through my mind. Did I want to go with what I knew, which was where they were at, or did I want to gamble with her help. "Everything I've done was to protect you." Her voice echoed in my mind. No. I can't involve her.

"Why did my father like that song?" I asked. I figured it was the easiest way to see if she would come clean.

"He loved any song I played." She answered. I nodded in thought as she began to play. Maybe my mom took lessons from the Seelie Queen herself instead of trying to imitate her. Truth, but a vague truth I'm sure. The sky is blue. The grass is green. My mom would be of no help.

But she does have what I need. A steele. I couldn't wield a seraph blade at this age. I lack the strength. But I'm not going for a fight. I am going to heal. I am going to protect my brother from our father. My weapon will be my mind and a steele. The cup. The cup is still here. Crap. Got to move it in case our father tries to use me as a bargaining chip against my mom to get it back earlier. I started breathing faster again.

"Clary? Are you still with me? You look miles away." She asked sounding worried.

"I'm here. I'm just hungry." I said as I turned my face towards her smiling.

She rubbed my cheek softly. "I'll go start breakfast." She said standing.

As she started breakfast I ran through the places I thought she would have hidden her steele. I remembered a memory of her using it on her arm in the bathroom. The bathroom? Not likely, but worth a shot. Maybe in her bedside table? It was right next to the bathroom.

I took a peek towards the kitchen and saw her getting a pan out. Good. Pancakes equal more time. I turned and crossed the last ten feet into her room. I saw the nightstand and pulled open the drawer. There on top was the intricately carved wooden box I've seen others keep it in. I opened it and saw her steele. I grabbed it and put it in my pants and pushed the drawer closed.

I crossed the living room quietly making my way to my room.

"Where you going Clary?" She asked.

"I'm going to go get dressed and brush my teeth." I answered as I kept walking. I shut the door lightly as I looked around.

I grabbed a coloring book and stuck my hand in with the steele. Definitely not a long term solution, but it should work for a few hours. Once I was supposed to be down for a nap I would break this joint.

I got dressed quickly in some jeans and a short sleeve shirt. I made my way to the bathroom. After I was done I walked back to the kitchen and climbed my way up on to the chair at the island.

My mom slid me two pancakes, a cut up banana, and a glass of milk. "Thank you." I said as she began to pour honey onto her own pancakes. "Anytime pumpkin. What do you want to get into today?"

I shrugged as I ate my food.

"That isn't an answer." She said calmly.

"What do you want to do?" I asked not knowing what my answer should have been.

"It is supposed to rain today. We could go to the library. We could paint. We could draw. We could work on the piano." Mom said as she eyed me. She never taught me the piano before.

I eyed her for a few seconds before the doorbell rang. She looked honestly shocked. "Hold that thought."

"You can't be here." She said distraught. I peered around to see who it was and was happy to see it is Luke. I padded quickly to the door and smiled at him. I went to go to him, but mom stuck her arm out stopping me.

"Jocelyn, is this her?" He asked shocked as he squatted and smiled at me. Mom let down her arm as she sighed.

"Luke." I breathed as I hugged him. My mom didn't hear but I knew he did as he squeezed me slightly as he hugged me back. "Are you going out with us?" I asked as I released him.

Time taught me that Luke was more of a parent than either of my birth parents. If he was here then I could do this. He always had faith in me and told me the truth, even if I didn't want to hear it. To be sappy, he was the wind beneath my wings. And never more than when mom was in her magically induced coma.

"Clary. Go play in your room while we talk." My mom said tense.

"Yes mom." I said as I walked back to my room.

I began to looking around for a bag. I threw a few outfits in the bag and then stashed it under my bed. I began thinking of the mortal cup. Where was that now? She didn't paint the tarot cards until I was older. It must be somewhere in the house. Should I hide it myself? Should I go on to Idris? I sank to the floor and exhaled loudly.

Time was ticking, but time was rewinded. Before puberty. I'm five. He must be seven. Our father was already training him. What did Jace say? Fighting, Italian, Romanian, …, a blank. The falcon. Too young for the falcon. That was when Jace got sent to the Lightwoods. The Lightwoods? No. Way too many questions? Can't portal to Idris. If it wasn't for Luke I would not have survived the fall into Lake Lyn. Can't swallow it. That's the key. Can't swallow it. Wait. I can't go buy an oxygen mask and tank…Logistics. I feel like Alec. Is there a ruin?

My mom opened the door. "Clary. I want you to come and meet my friend." I stood immediately and followed her out to the living room where Luke was sitting on the couch turning to see me. "Clary, this is Luke. Luke this is Clary." I made my way over to Luke. He opened his arms and I climbed into his lap.

"I'm sorry Luke. She normally isn't like this. She has been acting weird all morning." My mom apologized. "Just give me a minute. I'm going to clean up breakfast."

"No rush Joce. And she's fine. We are going to be good friends, aren't we Clary?" He asked as he turned back to me and smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. I lied back against him and felt his sturdy frame beneath me. Unknowingly he was comforting me from the task beginning to overwhelm me already. I took a deep breath taking the scent of him in. I turned my head up to see his face better. No grays in his beard or peppering his hair. And on the side of his neck was his parabatai mark. It was severely faded, but the edges were permanently scarred. I lifted my fingers to feel it.

"What was it like?" I asked so softly.

"What was what like?" He asked as softly.

"For it to break?" I asked thinking of Simon. When I awoke it was just gone as it was never there, but the memories still existed. And Simon. What to do about Simon?

I heard him inhale deeply. "You still remember? Does your mom know?" He whispered.

I shook my head no.

"Like I lost half of myself." He answered.

"What was he like? My father?" I asked unable to stop myself.

He sat up straight and adjusted me as my mother walked back in.

"So, Clary, I take it you like Luke." She said as she raised her brow at me again.

"Is he moving in?" I asked innocently.

"Why would he be moving in?" My mom asked with a shocked expression upon her face.

"Because us ladies need a man of the house." I said smiling knowing their future together.

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Go get your jacket. We're going out." Luke said as he lifted me up and shooed me away pointing at my bedroom.

"I'm not a dog!" I laughed. I howled loudly as I went to get my jacket.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I came back looking at them both.

"I'm not going anywhere. You're going out with Luke while I run a few errands." She said troubled.

"Are you okay mom?" I asked as I placed my hand on her arm.

She smiled at me. "Of course, and when you get back we'll all have lasagna together."

"See you at five Joce." Luke said as he leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. "Come puppy." I followed him to the door. "Now, stay." He laughed as he opened the door. I laughed as I pretended to pant as I waited for the next command. "Come on you knucklehead." I ran out after him.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?" I asked as he opened up his truck's door and lifted me and swung me inside.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"I'm along for the ride." I shrugged.

"Big help there." He said shaking his head.

Once he reached the end of the block I could see him struggling with something in his mind.

"What's up Luke?" I asked.

"Huh?" He responded.

"Either you're thinking hard or you're constipated." I said to keep a straight face.

He shook his head and let out an airy chuckle. "One of a kind Clary. You're one of a kind." He said as he pulled up in front of a donut shop. "I got a feeling I'm gonna need a second cup of coffee with you."

"Can I have some? And a donut?" I asked with a pleading puppy dog face.

"Does your mother let you have coffee?" He asked serious.

"Of course not. I'm five." I said matter-of-factly.

"Then why ask me?" He asked.

"Because you fail 100% of the time you don't try." I said stretching my mouth out showing as many of my teeth as I had.

"How can I argue with that logic?" He said as he pulled me towards him and carried me around the truck. "But, we don't tell your mom. Can you keep a secret Clary?"

"Of course!" I said angrily.

"Of course you can. So you can keep what we talk about secret then?" He asked.

I looked at him with scrutiny. Where was he going with this? "Yes." I said firmly.

He took us inside and put me down as he ordered. Two coffees, one large and one small, and two donuts.

I moved to the self-serve bar and picked up the sugar container and a few napkins. I took my load and walked to the booth in the corner away from the bathroom. He was over as soon as he got our order.

"So Clary where do I start?" He asked me as he poured the sugar into his coffee.

"The beginning." I said as I took the sugar and poured it into mine before I began to spin counter clockwise.

"You remember?" He said bluntly.

"Yes." I said as I looked at him defiantly. Was he going to tell my mom?

"And your mom doesn't know?" He asked.

"She doesn't know." I said as I began the donut.

"Yet you told me." He said pointedly.

I shrugged. "You're Luke." I said simply.

"Yes, I am Luke." He said slowly as if it was a question.

"The same Lucian who loves my mom and was parabatai with my father. The same Lucian who would go through hell and high water to help my mom." I answered his unspoken question.

"Lucian. How do you know? Did your mom tell you? About me?" He asked.

"No." I answered finally. "I can't tell you. Just trust me like I trust you." I said with pleading in my eyes.

"Why trust you?" He asked me leaning towards me on his forearms.

"Because I know you. I know the Luke who would rather have cold pizza for breakfast instead of hot pizza for dinner. The Luke who rolls his toothpaste tube. The Luke who would help anybody but himself. The Luke who won't tell my mom he's been in love with her since he was my age." I stated.

"Give me something else." He said. "Tell me something that your mom couldn't have told you." He said tightly.

I breathed out deeply and thought. "After my father gave you the dagger to kill yourself, and you didn't, you went to pick a fight with the alpha. You didn't go to take over the pack. You went to die."

He leaned back quickly against the booth and wiped his face with his hands. "Your mom wouldn't of told you that." He said quietly. "So, you were joking with me when you howled?" He realized. He laughed loudly while I smiled.

"I love you Luke. I want to protect you. I can't do that with my mind blocked." I said quietly.

"I won't tell your mom. I disagreed with it the second she told. She can't take the Nephilim out of you. Not forever." He said looking at his watch.

"Bored with me already?" I asked smirking.

"No, I'm thinking it's only been fifteen minutes and I feel like you've been watching me and not the other way around." Luke said.

"I did something bad." I said just realizing that Luke's appearance might make my mom look in her nightstand.

"What?" He asked.

"I took my mom's steele this morning." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked shocked.

"I need one." I said simply. "I figured she wouldn't be using it since she is trying to keep it from me."

"What do you need a steele for?" He asked.

"I need to prepare." I stated.

"Prepare?" Luke repeated.

"Prepare." I answered.

"Come on." He said standing grabbing his cup. I scrambled to take the trash to the can before I downed the remaining coffee and tossed it in as well.

"Thank you." I said as I trailed behind him going to the truck.

"Don't make me regret this." He said more to himself than to me.

I knew where we were heading. We were heading towards the book shop. But, it wasn't a book shop yet.

"It's empty." I said confused.

"For now." He said firmly. "It will be a bookshop soon enough now that I know Jocelyn isn't going to run at the sight of me."

"It will be beautiful." I said remembering the times I used to borrow the books and camp out with Simon in the backroom. He led me to the living section built above the shop and I grabbed his hand as we climbed the stairs.

"Have a seat." He said indicating the table. He sat his coffee down and head back towards his bedroom.

The place was sparsely furnished but organized like the rooms at the Institute used to be. Nothing like how mom had our home.

Minutes later he came back carrying a duffle bag. He sat it on the table and unzipped it. He pulled out a wooden box. He sat it in front of his chair and sat down. As short as I was I couldn't see his face after he opened it up and took out a smaller box and held it as he closed the lid and sat it on the larger box.

"I will make a deal with you Clary." He said his words heavily. After he knew I was listening he handed me the smaller box.

I opened it and sighed. "Your steele." I said breathlessly. "Luke I can't." I said pushing it back.

"I can't use it. I held it in case I ever have a child and they are a shadowhunter." He said simply.

I knew Luke didn't have any but that could change if I stayed in this timeline.

"A deal. You tell me what you need to prepare for and it's yours." He said pushing the box back towards me.

I shook my head no. I wanted so badly to confide in him, but he would take that to my mom.

"Why Clary? I can see you want it desperately." He said egging me on.

"I need more. I need your word. I need your oath you won't tell my mom." I said still eying it.

He sighed heavily. "My word. That is a powerful thing you asked for. But, okay. I give you my word that I won't tell your mother anything about what you are planning."

"Or the Clave." I added.

"Or the clave." He repeated as his eyebrows rose in interest.

"I'm going to help Jonathan." I said as I watched for his reaction.

"Who?" He asked for clarification.

"I'm going to go help my brother. I can purify the demon's blood out of his system with this. I can do ruins. Better than anybody. Jonathan wasn't the only baby father experimented on. I wasn't intentional though. Father tried to make mom happy after she got upset about Jonathan and he put powdered angel's blood in her food." I told him in a jumble of rushed words as I reached out and stroked his steele.

"I'm sorry Clary, but Jonathan and your father are dead." He said sadly.

"No they are not. Jonathan, my dad, and Jace are in Idris. I know." I said imploring him to believe me.

"Who is Jace?" He asked.

"Jace is the other boy my father is raising separately. He believes he is Jonathan Wayland and that my father is his father. That's whose bodies mom and you saw at the Fairchild Manor with my grandparents, Wayland and his son. But he isn't a Wayland. He is the baby that my father cut from Celine Herondale. He's Stephen's child. Father gave Celine angel's blood in the form of elixirs for a healthy baby. He doesn't know about Jonathan, but Jonathan knows about him. He lives at the Wayland Manor while father has Jonathan in a cottage. I don't know where though." I informed him.

"That's a lot to taken in Clary." He said truthfully. "And how are you going to help Jonathan. You are here in New York." He trailed off.

"Portal." I said waving the steele.

"It's too dangerous. You do realize that your mother has done everything to keep you away from Valentine, don't you?" He said realistically.

"He's my brother. I only have until he starts puberty." I said.

"How can you purify the demon's blood?" He asked.

"A rune. There is a catch. He has to be willing." I said.

"Who told you this?" Luke questioned.

"An angel." I said refusing to go any further.

"You can't portal into Idris directly." He stated.

"I know. I'm still working on that part of the plan." I answered truthfully.

"Well…at least you are planning." He said sarcastically.

"I can't leave until I re-hide the mortal cup any way. I can't take the chance father using me as a bargaining chip." I said raising my chin.

"She would give it up in a heartbeat for you." Luke agreed. "What can I do?" Luke offered.

"I don't know." I said simply. "But this, this was a big help."

"It is just a steele." He said dismissively.

"No, talking about it." I said as I got up and went around and hugged him. "There is no other man like you."

"Come on. Let's go watch a movie before you swell my ego anymore." He said as he lifted me up and carried me to the couch. He turned on a few channels until an overplayed cartoon movie was on the screen. I fell asleep as he stroked his fingers through my hair.

I awoke an hour or so later to Luke sitting at the table once more. I moved to sit next to him. He was drawing a crude map.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This is Idris. Here is Alicante. This here is Lake Lyn. Here is Wayland Manor. And right here, this little box is a cottage that your father and I found. While it is still a cottage by Idris standards it still has four bedrooms, and three floors. Quite a find for us. Me and him used to come here and hang out. We never saw the owner's or traces they ever came back. The line might have died out, or they were stationed elsewhere. There was a tunnel that we would meet up with Michael Wayland every now and then when he got his hands on one of his parents' bottles." Luke explained.

My breath caught up in throat. "You are amazing Luke!"

"You know, by the time your father and I were your age we were already working on several languages, strength and endurance training, and swords, right?" He asked with his brow furrowed.

"I'm a five year old girl. Strength isn't really my forte." I answered.

He put down his pen and walked over to the wall where two swords were cross mounted and took them both off the hangers. He handed me one and my arm sunk.

"I think this is too heavy for me." I answered admitting my weakness compared to how I was before I left.

He turned back to the bag and handed me his kindjal. It had a blue stones on the hilt and a star etched onto the blade. The Morgenstern kindjal. "This should suit us."

I eyed him once to see his starting stance and made mine accommodate his fighting style.

"Good form for a starter. Move your left foot back and inch or two." He stated. "Now, make the first move. Show me what you got padawan."

His tone was mocking, but I didn't rise to it. Instead I jabbed while I maneuvered myself out of the corner.

Fifteen minutes later and my child muscles were exhausted despite the nap I just woke from. Luke noticed and called for a break.

I walked over to the kitchen and filled two glasses with tap water and took one over to him.

"You are truly your fathers' daughter." He commented.

I was a bit insulted, and it showed on my face.

"It's not meant as an insult Clary." Luke said taking a seat. "Your eyes were so focused. It was as if you were planning your moves ahead. Your father did that."

"What was my mom's like?" I asked curiously.

"Intense. It was so passionate and full of emotion. It was as if that opponent was the single cause of grief and strife in the world." He said losing himself in the memory.

"I like yours better. You are so in control. Patient even." I said finishing my water.

"It was the only way to fight your father. Wait until you figure out his strategy against you and then go from there. It took longer with me because we fought each other so much in the Academy during training and way before that when our fathers had us train together. He kept me on my feet." Luke said raising and putting things away. "We have to go soon or we will be late for dinner."

I walked and found a copy of Treasure Island on his side table. "Luke, may I borrow this?" I asked.

"Sure. Just take care of it. It's my favorite." He answered.

I opened the front and flipped till I saw a title page. I grabbed the map and folded it with the Steele inside. I stretched my arm not quite as far as it could go. The result was a small map below the words, "Treasure Island." It looked like it was supposed to be there.

"Your mother could do that." Luke said in awe. "She didn't know until she was older though."

"Handy." I said simply as I put my jacket on.

"Come on squirt." He called from near the stairs. I grabbed his hand as he turned off the light and we headed out towards his truck.

"Thank you for today Luke, but I don't understand why you are helping me." I said curiously.

"The way I see it, your mind was strong enough to break Magnus Bane's block. I saw how serious you are about your brother. I don't think anything I could do would stop you indefinitely. I'm better off making sure you are properly prepared and planned." He said. "I owe this to both of your parents."

"I love you Luke." I said smiling as he lifted me into his truck.

"And I love you already squirt. If I were to have a daughter half as special as you were then I would be one proud dad." Luke said as he turned his face around to back his truck out.

"Any girl would be lucky to have you as a dad." I whispered as I hugged the book closely thinking of the Luke from my time.

Love me and review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Mom!" I said running in.

"Dinner is almost ready go wash up." She laughed as I flailed my arms in the air with my book in my mind.

"Okaaay!" I cried out in a monster voice.

I put the book on my night stand and went to wash my hands and face. I hurried out to see Luke and my mom not talking as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink.

I sat at the table while Luke carried the salad over.

"So, what did you both get into today?" Mom asked as she joined us with the lasagna.

Luke looked at me and I started in. "We had donuts, and then we watched a movie which I didn't make it through. And then I learned that Luke was a pirate! He had swords hanging on the wall and _everything_. So we played pirates. And I am queen of the ocean. No wonder he still isn't a pirate. He is _horrible_ with a sword." I said laughing at the end. Luke's mouth dropped, but mom seemed convinced.

"You didn't tell me you were a pirate." Mom said smiling at Luke who quickly changed his expression to a sheepish grin.

"A man has to be mysterious. I can't be spilling all my secrets, now can I?" He said as he took a sip of the beer my mom served him.

"Can Luke stay and watch a movie after we eat?" I asked looking between the two.

"Honey, we took up Luke's whole day. I'm sure he as things to do as well." Mom said.

I let my face drop into obvious disappointment.

"It's no problem if you are up to it Joce." He said smiling reassuringly at my mom.

"Fine, but you have to take a bath first. You smell like a pirate." Mom said.

"Deal." I said as I dug into the lasagna with gusto.

After bathing I came in with my blanket to find Luke and mom on the couch with a spot open in the middle for me.

"What are we watching?" Mom asked me.

I turned to where the movies were kept under the television and pulled out Sleeping Beauty. I put it in and pushed Luke to the middle by using the armrest to push my legs off. He lifted his arm and I snuggled in and used the other cushion to rest my legs on and covered myself in the quilted blanket my mom made.

I was still awake but my eyes were closed halfway into the movie when my mom started talking to Luke.

"She's not sucking her thumb." Mom observed.

"She had a long day. I don't think she stopped moving or talking until she passed out during the movie earlier." He said. "You are raising one special girl."

"Too special." She sighed.

"She is the way she is meant to be." He stated.

"I wish she wasn't meant to. It would be safer for her." She countered.

"You can't fight fate Joce. Delaying it will be worse. Mark my words. It's not my call, and I know it. But, I'll be here through it all though. That is if you want me here." He told her. I could feel him slightly shift towards her.

"I can't ask this of you Luke. We've been through this." She said speaking slightly above a whisper.

"And that there is my call. I would have been there since Idris, but you left me." He reminded her.

"I couldn't ask you to give up your life for me and Clary. We were so young, and we still are. You should be meeting another woman and falling in love. Not saddled down with me and my problems." She confessed.

"Clary isn't a problem. She is a blessing you are lucky to have." He told her.

"I'm just lucky her father doesn't know she exists." She continued.

Luke let out a shaky breath. "Are you sure he doesn't suspect?"

"No. He would have pulled heaven from the sky to get his hands on her." My mom stated.

"And if he finds out about her? You could have been spotted going to Magnus'." He thought aloud.

"Unlikely," My mom started but my thoughts took off and I missed what she said next.

'Magnus Bane. Ragnor Fell. Portal.' I thought. 'Taking my memories would be breaking the Accords. But, I can't blackmail Magnus Bane. I won't. But I can't afford his services.'

"I don't think you are giving Clary enough credit. But like I said, she is your daughter. You should have seen her playing pirates. The way her eyes lit up. I only saw Valentine in her. So calculating. Determined. She took me off guard. She is as much him as she is you." He whispered as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Mom made a disgruntled snort.

"You didn't make her alone." He commented. "And besides, before his dad died he wasn't all bad."

"It had to be festering in there for years. You know, she was playing the piano this morning when I woke up. I thought somebody broke into the apartment. I've never taught her. Calm as can be she asked me if her father liked this piece. I didn't know what to say." Mom said with a cracking voice.

I felt him pulling her against him and her warmth spread into me.

"The truth. It wouldn't have hurt. Don't make yourself a villain. The mind blocks won't last after she's an adult." He said kissing her head.

"Did she ask you about him?" She said.

"Yes." He answered simply.

"And what did you say?" Mom questioned as I felt her body go rigid.

"At one point he was my other half. How we used to go hang out at this old abandoned house and be teenagers together. I told her how smart he was and how popular he was." He responded truthfully.

"The drinking cottage!" She chuckled. "Mundanes have a word for that you know, a _man cave_."

"Fitting. There was a cave underneath." He chuckled.

"I should get going." Luke said as the movie credits began running. "Gotta leave the ladies wanting more."

"It is late." Mom observed.

"What are you two doing this weekend?" He asked.

"I have to deliver a painting tomorrow. After that nothing. Why?" My mom answered.

"I bought a house a few years ago upstate. I would like to take you two there. It's a safe house and I would like you to know how to get there if something happens." He offered. "It's situated on a small farm and has a lake and all. I think you and Clary would really like it."

"That would be nice. If you don't mind stopping by Magnus' on the way out of the city we can leave in the morning." Mom said accepting his offer. "I could use some fresh air."

"How does eight work for you?" He suggested.

"Eight works well. I'll have breakfast ready at seven thirty if you want to join us." Mom said as she moved to sit up. "I'll get her so you can get up."

When she tried to pry me off I burrowed further into Luke's side not ready to go without him yet. "No." I mumbled.

"Come on Clary. Luke has to go home now." Mom said a little firmly.

"I got it this time Joce." Luke offered. He pulled me by my armpits and cradled me against his chest as he carried me to my room. My mom must have led him in because the blankets were already pulled back exposing the cold sheets.

I couldn't force myself to stay awake and drifted off while they were both standing over me.

I awoke again before my mom. I got dressed and ready. I then packed my bag as I waited for her to awake. I took her steele out of my coloring book and took it back to her room. I put it back in her nightstand in the box. I started to tap her.

"Mom." I paused. "Mom." I paused again. "Mom. Mommy. Mommy. Mommy!" I said doing my best Stewie impression from _Family Guy_.

"What time is it Clary?" I turned to the clock. Wait. I'm five. I shouldn't be able to tell time.

"Numbers." I answered sarcastically.

"What numbers?" She mumbled as she rolled over.

"Red numbers." I laughed. "They say, 'wake up mom.'"

"That would be letters you poophead." She laughed sitting up. "Oh shit! Luke will be in a half hour! We are going away for the weekend and we aren't even packed!" She said jumping out of bed.

"My bag is next to the door." I said simply.

"Your bag?" My mom paused. "You heard?"

"Yep." I said as I turned and left her room to turn the coffee pot on.

Mom got showered and dressed in record time. I sat on her bed as I watched her throw random articles of clothing into the bag. "Where is my toothbrush?" She said getting agitated.

"In your mouth!" I laughed.

Her mouth spread in a grimace making toothpaste spill from her mouth. "Eww!" I laughed throwing a pair of socks at her.

'Yes. This would help Jonathan.' I thought. I sighed deeply. I got up and made my way to my room. I grabbed my drawing book and started a letter to Magnus Bane. Hopefully, just hopefully, I could convince him to help when I got back. Once finished I folded the letter into a square. I ran to the living room and got my mom's origami book, a gift from Dorethea, and ran back to my room.

"No running Clary!" Mom called after me from the kitchen.

I folded the paper into a beginner's swan and carried it carefully to the kitchen as if it was made for glass.

"What's that?" Mom asked as I sat it at the counter before I perched myself onto the stupid high chair.

"Your friend. He likes art." I said as if it was the simplest answer in the world.

"Who? Luke?" She said questioningly.

"No. The guy with the painting. I can't not bring something or I'd be rude." I said so seriously that she wouldn't argue on something so trivial.

"You are so polite I don't know where you get it from." Mom said astounded.

"Obviously not from you." Luke laughed. "I've been knocking at the door for five minutes. Started to think you were standing me up."

"Luke!" I said. "Look what I made!" I said raising the bird. "For the art man!" I said hoping he would pick up my drift. Obviously not.

"A pigeon?" He guessed.

"A swan!" I said incredulously. I didn't think I did a bad job with it. After that I looked and saw my neck was too short. Ah screw it. I'm supposed to be a five year old. I looked at it closer. Sadly, I don't think I've ever did it as well I just did. Who folds paper for fun anyway? I snorted as I pushed it a bit away making room for my pancakes.

"Where is Clary's eggs?" Luke asked as I ate my banana first.

"Eggs are nasty." I said shuddering a little.

"Huh. I think your mom's eggs are perfect." He said smiling at my mom.

"And I'm sure you think she poops roses too." I snorted.

"Clary! Where did you hear that?!" Mom exclaimed.

Luke snorted while attempting to drink his orange juice causing him to cough.

"From my lips." I said grimacing my mouth in an attempt to look cute.

"I blame you Luke!" Mom said attempting to look mad. "One day with you and you corrupted my angel!"

"No. I gifted her with a sense of humor." He said playing her game.

"That isn't a sense of humor!" Mom stated in between bites shaking her head. I never saw her eyes light up like that for anybody but Luke. She must have loved him for years too.

Luke carried our bags to the truck while mom did the dishes. When he got back I walked down with him holding the doors while he carried the painting. Mom joined us shortly carrying my origami attempt.

"You forgot this Clary." She said handing it over while I rode between them.

Luke turned the radio onto some oldies station that even my mom knew the words to. They sung in harmony as if they've done this a million times. Seamless.

It was only a thirty minute drive in the traffic to Magnus Bane's. I held open the front door while my mom carried in the painting.

Magnus Bane must have been expecting her because he was at the door seconds later. Some foreign opera played in the backroom, and he was dressed in an all dark purple suit.

"Jocelyn. I was shocked to hear you were already done last night. I'm glad you caught me before I headed out." His eyes shifted towards me. "Clary." He said. He stared at me while my mom drifted into the apartment and began unwrapping the package. I knew she wouldn't hear over the music.

I stared back and held up my bird in presentation sitting on both of my hands. "For you Magnus Bane." I whispered.

"You know my name?" He whispered back glancing at my mom looking at her work of art one last time.

"The son of," I said nodding as he covered my mouth looking at my mom before turning quickly back to me.

"How?" He said.

My mom started walking back over to us. "Clary said you must like art so she made you that swan." She said full of pride.

"It is beautiful." He said looking at me smiling as he took the bird.

"Come. Let me know if this is what you wanted?" Jocelyn said gesturing for Magnus to come and look at the painting.

"It looks like home." He said sighing. "It is perfect as usual Jocelyn. One of my clients wants a few paintings commissioned for their new restaurant. He saw your last one and is interested in meeting you."

"You know I don't want to meet them." She said frowning.

"I figured so I had him write want he wants, sizes, and style down. Give me a second and I'll grab them. Do you want some coffee or tea?" He offered.

"We're fine. We have somebody downstairs waiting." She stated.

Magnus made his way to the back of his apartment while we waited in the living room. I ventured over to the cat. It wasn't Chairman Meow. It looked similar though, but was a female.

He came back out. "I can't find them now. How about you and Clary come by next week on Tuesday and have an early supper with me. I'll give them to you then." He offered, but he didn't look away from me.

"I'll have Luke watch her. I'll come." She said blowing the stray hairs from her face.

"Nonsense. Bring him too if you must. I would love to see how everything is going with her." He said as I turned away and petted the cat.

"Do you think?" Mom trailed off.

Magnus brushed her off. "No. I'm the Magnus Bane. Just want to see the effect for research. I've never attempted a spell of this nature."

"Okay. Clary's first day of school starts on Tuesday. We will be here on around five then." She agreed.

"Bye sir." I said waving before I made my way to the door and caught up with my mom. She grabbed my hand firmly and led us out of the apartment.

"I liked his music mommy." I said changing the subject as we made our way to the car.

"The music?" She asked distractedly.

"Yeah. The music. It sounded graceful like those people who dance on their tip toes." I continued rambling.

"Oh the ballet dancers. No. That wasn't ballet music. That was opera. He likes his opera music." Mom continued.

"Who was he again?" I asked.

"An avid art fan." She answered firmly.

"Oh. He's a smart man if he likes your work." I smiled at her as she lifted me into the truck.

The tension left her as she climbed in beside me. Either she believed my lack of memory for him, or being with Luke again made it easier.

"What were they saying? I didn't understand." I said going back to the music.

"Oh. They were singing in a different language." She said turning the radio down.

"A different language?" I asked trying to steer the conversation.

"Yes, they were singing in Italian." She answered relieved.

"How many languages are there?" I asked.

"Hundreds." Luke said.

"How many can you speak?" I asked mom and Luke.

"Two." He said firmly. "So can your mom." He said smiling at Jocelyn.

"Is Italian one?" I asked honestly curious.

"No." her mom answered. "I speak French. Luke speaks Romanian."

"Dracula?" I asked turning towards Luke. 'My father speaks Romanian.'

"Yes. Just like Count Chocula too." He laughed. My mom's expression reverted back to stressed.

"Mom, isn't French the salad dressing you buy?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Yes honey. Just like the dressing." She answered.

"That stuff tastes worse than eggs." I stage whispered to Luke.

Luke let out a bark like laugh that my mom couldn't help but join in on.

The next hour was in silence except for the radio playing. I dozed off against Luke. When I awoke we were outside a warehouse.

Let me know I don't suck like eggs! Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we?" I asked stretching catlike. We were in the middle of an industrial district. Rows and rows of warehouses stretched for blocks. They weren't in the best of shape, but it reminded me of mom and when we went searching for antiques.

"Looking at books for the store." Luke said lifting me and carried me into the last warehouse in the row.

"Yes, Luke brought us this far for free labor." My mom laughed.

"Of course. Gotta work off your room and board somehow." He smiled as he pulled her against his side with his arm around her. "We are seeing a man about a load of books by the pound. I'll go through some of them and box them while we are at the house and see if he'll do to get me started."

"Sounds like fun." I said trying to get the sleep out of my voice.

True to his word Luke had us loading boxes of books into his truck. "The worse part Clary is we have to unload this when we get there." My mom said as she moved the stray hairs out of her face once more.

"It's like pirate treasure." I smiled as I handed her the bottle of water. "You never know which ones will be filled with long buried treasure."

"Thank you Clary." She said before she took a drink. "These boxes look long and buried alright." She said eying the next load being brought out on a palate jack.

Despite the number of boxes we were in and out within an hour. Apparently the whole truck load only costed him $200. Seemed like a deal to me too. Starting up a book shop couldn't be cheap. He said he'd have to see another vendor about newer books to my mom. He even saw an introduction to Romanian book sitting on top of one of the piles. He handed it to me and I began to silently read while we continued to drive. Belatedly, I realized why my mom kept eying me. I shouldn't be able to read. Well, in for a penny in for a pound.

"Buna." I said to Luke.

"Buna." Luke replied correcting my light "b" sound.

"Buna." I repeated and he nodded at its accuracy.

"See my fay." I said.

Luke laughed. "What was that supposed to be?"

I held up the book and pointed.

"Ce mai faci." He corrected. "I think yours was a sin to the Romanian people."

I laughed and repeated him a few times before I got a passable. My mom sat in stony silence.

"Here's one for mommy. Te ebest." I smiled.

"Te iubesc." Luke corrected.

"Mommy, te iubesc." I smiled.

"What's that mean?" My mom sighed.

"Mommy, I love you." I said as I hugged her.

She hugged me back and kissed my forehead. "Te iubesc baby."

Luke smiled at the sight before him. I closed my book and fell asleep the remainder of the ride. I don't remember napping so much when I was a child, but this body wore out so quickly.

This time when they woke me we were at the house. It was a bit tamer than I remembered, but up until a month ago this was Luke's full time home. There was a cattle fence that was missing a few boards, but there were no animals to contain. You could tell the summer heat took its toll on the long grass that was no longer green. It reeked that summer was coming to a close. The lake made up for it as it glistened in the sunlight as we rolled slowly up the long gravel driveway.

"Luke, this is so beautiful!" My mom complimented taking the full view in like the artist that she was.

When we stopped, Luke got out and opened the back of his seat up and hidden on top of his bag was a packed lunch and a blanket. He gave me his keys and told us to go freshen up and meet him by the lake for lunch. Someone must have ran into the store while I was asleep, because my mom was carrying in bags of food with us. The house was more furnished than the apartment was, but it lacked the feeling of home that I remembered at Luke's from my time. It was only slightly chilly for this time of the year and I wore a light jacket while we ate the packed sandwiches, bags of chips, and apples with the juice boxes. I laughed at the sight of them drinking fruit punch from the kid sized boxes.

After we ate we got to unloading the books off the truck. I held the doors open and got them water while they moved the boxes into the living room. Mom started cutting up the vegetables for soup while I helped Luke go through the books. He really got a bit of everything.

"I have to go next week for the special section if you are interested in going back with me." He offered.

"What day?" I asked as I put all the Jane Austen books into piles by title.

"Got a hot date I don't know about?" He asked laughing.

I told him about the letter to Magnus, mom's commissioning request, and him inviting us to dinner on Tuesday. He let out a deep breath.

"That was a risky move. You don't think he'll rat you out?" He said nonchalantly.

"Nope." I said almost sure.

"Ragnor Fell. That might be a bit of a stretch to think he'll help you too." He said.

"It was worth a shot. Sadly that was the easiest way I think I'll be able to get to Idris." I said placing my piles into the appropriate box.

I was saved by mom coming in to let me know that soup would be ready in a few hours and that we should explore some before the sun went down. Luke got up and threw one of his jackets to mom before he gave us the tour of the property. He showed me the little canoe that we would take out on to the lake tomorrow just the two of us.

The rest of the weekend passed the same way. Family time. Luke reenacted the first time he met my mother. She was rolling down a hill. He told me how when she got to the bottom she had bits of flower petals all over her. The purple petals in red hair made her look like an angel on earth. My mother blushed.

"And I had to try to impress her and I rolled down, but I started to go off the side. When I stood I was covered in thorns. She came running over and got almost all of them off." He said laughing. My mom clutched his arm as she bent over laughing. I could tell by the light in her eyes that she was lost in the memory too.

We all walked the property where mom picked certain flowers and grasses that Luke carried in a basket. While Luke was out on the canoe with me she sat on the banks weaving hats for all of us. When she finished one she had Luke come back over so I wouldn't get sunburnt. Then, again so Luke could match. It was quite a sight seeing Luke in a tri-tipped hat like a pirate weaved out of grass with flowers. He'd tell me tales of his shadowhunters' days when he was in the academy and the mayhem my mom, him, and my dad got into.

And when mom went in we'd get our swords back out and work a bit. Bit by bit I improved my strategies. Fighting a person wasn't like a fighting a demon. Demons relied on their strength and their extras like winged tails. They fought off basic instincts.

When Luke had to mend a few parts of the fence I went in and saw my mom working on her yoga with some weird hippie music. I just moved nearby and joined in following her lead. She looked at me once and I could see her hiding back her laughter. She kept on going, but kept looking at me in the mirror above the fireplace. When the music ended she began to sing for us. I knew it was from Idris. I heard Maryse singing it in Max's room after he died.

I worked on the language books that Luke and I found in the boxes after dinner so they could spend some time together. Occasionally I heard raised voices, but mostly it was laughter and sweet talks of times long past. In my mind I saw it as the reigniting of a flame and my heart swelled from the heat.

I had mixed feelings when we headed home Monday afternoon. While it was one of the best weekends of both my lives I knew I had to get back on track. I feigned sleepy so my mom would go to bed earlier since I saw that she was whipped. After unpacking and forcing me to bathe she tucked me in early and headed to her room.

Once I was convinced she was asleep I started looking for loose floor boards gently. I found one under the piano and struck silver. The wooden box with Jonathan's things was hidden beneath them. I took out a single hair from the banded section and crept over to the kitchen to put it into a baggy. I put the box back in the hole and made sure I didn't miss anything. I sighed as I looked at the piano bench.

Did my mother hide it in a book like I did when I hid the steele?

I first went into my copy of Treasure Island and placed the baggy behind my map before I returned to the piano bench. I looked through all the music books before I gave up for the night. It was getting late, and I was tired. I still had school in the morning. First, I had to test the hair out.

After I put everything away I crawled in bed. I couldn't say this week was a waste though. I got a steele my mom wouldn't look for, a traceable lock of Jonathan's hair, and a map. I had a possible plan. I was going to see Magnus Bane the next day. I was finally feeling optimistic about Jonathan for the first time since I arrived here.

Help me be optimistic & review!


	7. Chapter 7

School sucked the first day. I felt out of place. I felt like I was hanging with kids several years too young. And in truth, I was. When the bell finally rang I felt like I've been in school for a week. Friday was too far away. Finding the mortal cup was looking better and better compared to another macaroni art session.

After I got home I pretended to be excited about school and all the other kids. I don't think she saw through it. It is easier when she wants to believe and expects that sort of answer. I buried the hurt and worry I felt when I saw Simon. He looked so lonely. It hurt even worse when I snubbed him and moved to another table. That was where we first became friends.

I got to have a quick snack and a drink before Luke got there to take us to Magnus. I told him the same spiel, but I know he wasn't convinced. While he didn't say anything I could see the worry in his eyes. Thankfully mom was in the truck with us going on about how she was proud of his Kindergartener's first day and how quickly I was growing up. Luke would never take her happiness away from her. I knew he'd call me out on it later though.

He didn't go in while we went to Magnus'. He said he would be reading and drinking coffee across the street at the corner deli. We were to come grab him when we were done.

"Who are we eating with again?" I asked feigning ignorance.

"My art friend. A friend of his wants me to make him a few pieces." She said simply as she held my hand leading me up the stairs.

Magnus greeted us at the door this time in a red velvet smoking jacket, black pants, and bare feet with red sparkly toe nails. I smiled as I took in the sight. "Come in, come in. Have a seat." Magnus said all smiles and charm.

My mother took a seat on one side of the couch while I sat down on the other. Magnus sat next to my mom and then my mother froze.

"Now Clary how did my mind block not work on you? I am convinced that was my masterpiece of mind magic.' He said matter-of-factly.

"It was. Is. It's just things change." I mumbled. Being here wasn't as I expected. "I need your help." I said more confidently.

"I gathered with trying to get me to arrange a trip to Idris." He said rolling his eyes.

"I need to get there." I said firmly.

"Need and want are too different things young Nephilim." He said.

"This is a need. I need to help somebody." I continued.

"Your dead brother." He said leaning forwards and gazing into my eyes.

"If I can prove it will you help me?" I said.

"Prove he's alive and prove how you can help him." He said just as firmly. "I will risk your mother's wraith for the truth if you can't."

I pulled out the baggy with my brother's hair on it. "This is my brother's. I confirmed it worked last night." I handed it to him.

I ran to follow him into the backroom. He made the hair grow green and then it flew to the map on the wall. It stuck right on the border of France and Germany.

"I'll be damned." He said shocked. "In Idris all this time. And that Clave of yours thinking they are so high and mighty." He snorted. He turned towards me. "How will you help this brother of yours?"

"I have a ruin to purify the demons blood in him." I said simply.

"Demon's blood runs in your brother?" He asked astounded. "Whose? No wait, Lilith. That's what they meant of her child. And you must be the child of the light. No. That's not right. It's supposed to be a boy of the light."

"That's the Herondale boy. I have angel blood too, but not like him." I answered.

"The Herondale boy? Their line is near extinct." He said firmly.

I filled him in the missing gaps in his knowledge. Like Luke, he didn't doubt me.

"So, you are going to waltz there, mark your brother and escape with them both." He looked at me dubiously.

"No. I will be building trust. My brother has to be willing. Once I help my brother we will then go break Jace out and hightail it out." I said. "I know it won't be easy, but I have to."

"You cannot prevent the dark war from happening." He stated. "It has already been written."

"I can and will prevent my brother from being a pawn to our father." I said fiercely.

"That you could. _Could_ I said. You are five." He said before he began speaking to himself in another language. "Your father could kill you outright." He said looking at me.

"He _could_." I agreed. "It is a risk I will have to take. If you don't want to help me, fine. I will figure out another way."

"I didn't say I wouldn't help you." He whispered.

"But you didn't say you would either." I said thinking of the Seelie Queen once more.

Magnus then went on about how my Father could use me as a bargaining chip for the mortal cup against my mother. I explained my plan.

"If you manage to find and re-hide the mortal cup, then I will help you get to Idris and back when the time comes. It will cost you though. Your mother hid a book." He started.

"The Book of White. Okay." I said, "But I get the one page she has it for and you make it if the need arises."

"Deal. When it is complete draw the angelic ruin on something random. It was the key I installed in your mind to let your mom know when it was time to bring you back in." He said exhaling loudly. "Come. Let's not leave your mom losing too much of her time."

The rest of dinner passed quickly. He took my mom into a side room to talk while I played with Hiss Duchess once again. I know he didn't rat me out when mom walked us over to get Luke. One the way back Luke chatted up my mom about how the store should be operational in time for the Christmas shopping. She offered to help while I was in school. He took her up on her offer gladly.

Luke was waiting for me when I got off the school bus the next day. Mom had to go to Magnus' to drop off sketches of the possible paintings for the client to approve which ones they wanted. She took his truck so I took advantage of looking over the apartment. I found what I was looking for in a copy of a history book of Nephilim in her bedroom. She literally placed it where the drawing should have been. Since the rest of the art work was also in color you wouldn't have thought anything looked off, except to me. The page shimmered slightly as if it was a clear lake not making waves. I didn't tell Luke. I took it and put it in my copy of Treasure Island. I would figure out what to do with it when I was supposed to be sleeping.

I began doodling while Luke was on the phone. I drew a picture of all three of us standing on the farm. I used the angelic ruin to make the flowers. It didn't appear off, but my mother would know. I hung it on the refrigerator and sat down and set up a board game waiting for him. Battleship. A game my mom and I found at a yard sale for a quarter. It didn't have all the pegs, but someone normally won before we ran out of pegs anyway so we never really noticed.

Luke sank my battleship by the time we were going to surprise mom with dinner. I paid closer attention than normal. I wanted to make this extra special since I will be leaving sooner rather than later.

My mother took me to Magnus the next afternoon after school. I played with Hiss Duchess while I heard my mom angrily whispering.

"Chillax Jocelyn. I told you I would see her sooner rather than later. I tested the boundaries of the spell. I haven't done one these before. I needed to see it in action. I may have stretched it out while doing so. Hence, I told you after I did it. Did I not?" He stated.

After her muttering angrily he spoke up once more. "I can do this without you. Which I will do now." He said before he froze her once again.

"Alright. You already hid the cup?" Once I nodded he continued. "I am impressed. Where is it now?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Safe." I said raising my own.

"The mortal cup hidden by a five year old. My confidence in you astounds me." He said. "I will stand true unless you want to reign on our deal."

"Never. Let me know when to be here, but it has to be after eleven. She is always asleep by then." I stated.

"Midnight on Monday morning. The full moon will aid us. Now, pray tell me, how will you be arriving here?" Magnus inquired.

"By portal." I said.

"Alright. I will add you to the wards. It will make enough smoke your mom will believe I strengthened your spell. Act loopy when she comes to. That's good. Now cross your eyes. Perfect." He dictated.

"Why are her eyes crossed?" My mom asked looking at me with her brows furrowed. At this rate she would have wrinkles by the end of the year.

"I might have made her a little too pliable to let me into her mind. Nothing a good night's sleep won't take care of." He said ushering us to the door.

I stumbled in my act and my mom picked me up and carried me the rest of the way to Luke waiting in the truck.

I was laid in bed by Luke. My mom was making coffee for the two of them. "Night my little faker." He chuckled as he kissed my forehead. I smiled at him and rolled over.

Once he was back in the kitchen with mom I started planning the things I would need to take. I couldn't weigh myself down too much. I had far to walk in Idris. I couldn't hide everything I might need in a book. I wanted to avoid my father knowing that about me for as long as possible. Two outfits, a few bottles of water. _Treasure Island_. I needed another lock of my brother's hair. And I got to hide the box. Odd. Magnus never gave it back. Oh that little demon! I chuckled aloud. Half demon that is. I corrected myself.

"Sneaky little half demon!" I whispered chuckling. 'I was so desperate trying to get him to agree that I didn't even realize he played me right back.

I went to sleep easily that night. I knew I wouldn't be getting the hair. Not with mom drinking coffee so late.

The next day I suffered through another day of school. Afterwards I spent the afternoon with my mom. She helped me make my first piñata. It was going to be our centerpiece for a Halloween dinner I wouldn't be here to enjoy. I tried not to dwell on it too much.

Friday was once again movie night with Luke. I burrowed into his side and fell asleep knowing I wouldn't be with him soon. I had to leave my protector once more. I kept reminding myself that we would be a real family when I get back with Jonathan. I haven't figured out how I would also get back to New York with the Inquisitor's grandson. I would figure that out after I got there if my father didn't kill me outright. Luke sensing my tension stroked my back gently.

Luke took my mom and me to the zoo Saturday and he stayed once again to have dinner with us and watch another movie. This time he brought an old fashioned popcorn machine old and set it up for us in the living room. This time they picked the movie since I always fell asleep anyway. However, it was my mom who fell asleep against Luke first. I sighed and pulled my blanket over me and watched the movie. When Luke's light snores joined the soundtrack I dozed off too.

The first light of Sunday was breaking through the window when I woke up still on the couch with them. I saw their legs on the wooden coffee table. I didn't make a move to leave but closed my eyes once again.

They attempted to teach me cards that day. I must have seemed like an actual five year old then. I couldn't stop fidgeting knowing what was coming that evening. My mom took that as sign I needed a nap. Despite how late I slept I still slept most of the day away. I didn't wake until it was time for dinner. I guess it was for the best because I was going to need my strength. Luke left after dinner and my mom and I painted each other's toe nails after we both bathed. I feigned asleep when she was reading to me to get her into her own bed sooner.

At eleven thirty I ventured out into the living room. I placed a child's made card under the magazines with a corner sticking out. I moved next to retrieve Jonathan's box, a few bottles of water and granola bars. I put Jonathan's box with my other belongings in _Treasure Island_. I laid a note for my mom on the bed on the beautiful stationary that she had in her art desk. At ten till midnight I took Luke's steele to the wall in my bedroom and turned it into a portal for me to get to Magnus'.

"Perfect timing. Now when you arrive in Idris it will be seven in the morning. People will be out and about. I have arranged for Ragnor to provide you with appropriate attire, and you will burn whatever clothes you have there. Do _not_ tell Ragnor anything. It was a hell of a story I had to tell to get you in there. And pour all of this onto the fire after you put your clothes in." Magnus said tossing me a bottle then clasping his hands in excitement.

I took all the clothes out of my bag and left them on the floor. "No point in burning them. You can trace me with Jonathan's hair after I get to him, but not before or if we separate. It's fine." I shrugged resigned.

"Clever Clary." He smiled like Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland_.

"One more thing." I said as I pulled out my map. "Where is Ragnor's house on this?"

Where Magnus' finger pointed a black X appeared. "It is time." He said as the clock began to chime.

I put the map back in my bag and pulled the straps tighter.

Magnus Bane worked his magic and the portal opened up and I thought of Ragnor Fell's house in Idris with the huge portrait he hid himself in as I walked in with my shoulders high. Oddly enough, the portrait was exactly where I fell from.

"Ah, the Morgenstern girl arrives. Your father paid quiet handsomely I am told to arrange this discreet passage." He said clapping his hands.

I nodded once as I stood. "Clothes?" I said trying to keep our conversing to a minimum. I didn't want to mess up Magnus' cover story.

"Yes, of course. Can I offer you something to eat? Drink?" He said jovially as he led me to a guest bedroom down the hall.

"No. Thank you though. I am in bit of a rush." I said shortly as I closed the door to where several outfits were. Shadow hunter fighting gear, a set of training clothes, and a casual black leather shadow hunter outfits were spread across the large bed. I went for the training clothes knowing how far I'd have to walk today to get there. I was hopefully I would arrive before dark. Before I tugged the shirt on me I drew an untraceable ruin on my left arm and a stamina ruin on the right. I wish I could have had a permanent ruin in that moment. It was going to be a bear renewing them both all day. I put the rest into my bag fully realizing how heavy leather actually was compared to how the bag was before.

I walked out of the room past him and back into the sitting room with the blazing fire. I tossed the clothes in and poured the bottle into the fire as well. "I thank you sir." I said as he led me out of his house and to the wards.

I reached into my bag and pulled out the map. I saw where Ragnor Fell's house was on the map and by the landmarks and my previous trip here I made my way west. I stopped a few times to drink water or munch on a granola bar. For the most part I kept myself at a steady pace. Despite the ruins halfway through the day I sat down and leaned against a tree and dozed off. I knew I didn't sleep too long because the sun didn't move that far in the sky. Before I got up to leave I pulled out Jonathon's hair and did a quick locator spell and found that he was still in the direction of the cottage.

I put everything away and continued on. Night had fallen. If it wasn't for the stars I would have walked straight into the ward. The lights reflected off it slightly. It was covered with a glamour on top of it. I searched around a bit to find a few rocks to throw at the ward. I then sat and waited. My father knew I was here. Didn't know who I was, but he knew I was here.

"Girl, are you lost?" My father said baffled at the sight of me lying on the ground staring up at the stars.

"To be lost one must not know where they are, and I know exactly where I am at." I said turning to grin at him.

I caught his face. He seemed even more shocked once he saw my face by the lantern he was carrying.

"Well, aren't you going to say hello father?" I said standing up smiling.

Well, aren't you going to review?


	8. Chapter 8

"And how are you sure I'm your father?" He asked raising his chin up defiantly and in disbelief.

"The same way you know that I am your daughter." I countered.

"Does anybody know you are here?" He asked.

I shook my head no and pointed at the untraceable ruin on my arm.

"Worst case scenario I take you to Alicante tomorrow." He stated and turned to walk back towards the cottage.

This time the wards stopped shimmering and I ran quickly trying to catch up while pulling my bag back on. I followed father across the extensive lawns and to a house that matched Luke's description. Once we got closer it was easily bigger than the farmhouse Luke had upstate. And apparently this was a cottage by Idris' standards. I sighed knowing my older brother was inside and that I made it this far.

"Stay here until I come back." My father said sternly once we entered the foyer of the house.

I nodded silently in response while he went to the other room. He told Jonathan that he had company and that he needed to go to his room. I heard heavy footsteps as if in anger make their way up to the next floor. Father reappeared and led me to the kitchen. He filled a kettle with water and moved it to the stove. He didn't invite me to sit so I stayed standing there. Knowing how Jace and Jonathan were I stood still and tried not to fidget. He seemed slightly shocked and impressed when he saw me still standing there.

"Take your bag off and have a seat." He said patting the table next to him. I sat at a chair on the long side of the table near the head. I wondered where Jonathan normally sat as I waited for him to join me. He was moving back and forth grabbing various items. I stared at the markings on the table. Fingernail marks.

"Well. While you look like Jocelyn and me, I'm finding it hard to believe you are her child. She would have opened her mouth way before now." He said smiling as he put a tea setting down, tea bags, sugar, and a serving of pastries down. "But, that hair says otherwise."

"I'm waiting for you." I said simply.

My father smiled at me when he asked how many lumps of sugar I wanted. I waited until he was done serving and the tea bags were seeping before I chanced eye contact again.

"So, you obviously know my name. How about you put us on level footing?" He said charmingly.

"Clarissa Morgenstern. I go by Clary though." I said smiling back. "My mother had us going by a different surname though."

"Then pray tell me darling Clarissa how did you come to be here? And more importantly, _why_?" He continued.

"If you don't want me here I understand. I will leave right now if you wish." I said nonchalantly as I dipped my tea bag a few times to get it to darken more quickly.

My father sighed deeply. I didn't want to use up all his patience so quickly so I began talking before he could.

"I feel my brother. Here." I said pointing to my heart. "I knew he existed even though my mother never told me. When I found a box with some blonde hair, booties, and a little brush in a box I knew. So I traced it here. I knew where my brother was I would find you too. I had to come."

"Why?" He asked calmly as he sipped his tea.

"You're my father." I said just as calmly. "Families are supposed to stick together. And after she tried to have my mind wiped by some warlock I knew this is where I am supposed to be."

I put my tea cup down and began munching on the Danish. Pure bliss after eating only granola today. I sat in silencing finishing the treat while I saw the cogs moving in his mind. I saw the look Luke was talking about. 'Huh. It is intense.' I thought.

"Where does your mother live?" He asked.

"New York." I said before I finished off my tea.

He leaned forward and refilled my cup and placed a fresh tea bag in.

"Who was the warlock?" He asked again.

I tried remembering another warlock, but all I remembered was the ones I saw at Magnus' parties. "Black hooded cloak pulled down past their face. I was frozen while they tried." I said asking silently if I could have another Danish. He waved his hand as he leaned back in his chair.

"And it didn't work?" He asked quietly.

"Nope." I said smugly.

"Why?" He asked. I think it was more to himself than anything, but I still answered.

"You know why." I said taking another bite.

"The angel blood." He said. "For her depression. She was pregnant." He exhaled loudly.

There was no point for me to answer so I finished off the pastry in silence. I started my second cup of tea before he spoke again.

"What do you want from me?" He asked. "You came here with a purpose."

"I want to be with my brother and my father. I don't want my mind wiped. I don't want to pretend to be a mundane. I want to be who I am." I said a bit heatedly.

"And who is that Clarissa?" He asked intrigued.

"A shadowhunter." I stated.

"Then a shadowhunter you shall be, but where to put you?" He murmured to himself.

"With my brother." I said firmly.

"You seem quite determined on that I will give you. But, there is another one." He said looking at me.

"Yes, the Herondale boy. I feel him as well. The same blood runs through us after all." I said steadily. "I will do as you say without argument, but I want to be with my brother. And please, don't lessen my bond with him by pretending to be the other's sister too."

"Fine. But, as you are living under my house you will follow my rules. Being a good shadowhunter takes lots of work, practice, and time. I can't have a silly little girl getting in the way. Somehow, I don't think that will be a problem with you. I see a lot of myself in you." He said grinning at the end.

The cogs behind his eyes were moving at full speed. Without a word he got up and moved up the back staircase in the corner. Since he didn't tell me to follow I stayed and finished off my tea. A few minutes later footsteps were heard coming back down. Jonathan stopped short at the bottom of the stairs while our father sat back down at the head of the table.

"Have a seat Jonathan and stop staring. It's rude." He commanded.

Wordlessly Jonathan took the seat opposite of me. "Jonathan this is Clary, your sister. She has traveled a long way to find us, but more specifically, you." He said.

I smiled slightly while he examined me. "My sister." He breathed out slowly.

"Yes, your sister." Father said grinning as if pleased by his response. "She left her mother and wants to live and train with us. What do you think?"

"My sister should be with us." He said simply not breaking eye contact.

I stared back still smiling slightly. All I could think about was seeing the green eyed boy. I saw more of him here than I ever did in Sebastian. I remembered bits and pieces of him before he died the first time. I think I saw what Ithuriel meant by before the ascent into manhood. This was just a boy, my brother, but with black eyes with a silver ring instead of green. He was still in there somewhere.

Our father eyed us with interest before he looked at his pocket watch. "It is late. Tsk tsk. Come Clarissa. I'll show you to your room." He said before he stood. I grabbed my bag and followed him up the stairs. My brother went into a room across the hall instead of following us in.

"Please show me what you have so I can see what needs to be procured for you." He said with purpose.

Without argument I emptied the entirety of my bag onto the bed. Luke's steele was the first thing he grabbed.

"How did you come by this?" He demanded.

"Lucian is friends with mom. When he found out I snuck hers away he gave me mine. He also drew this map for me. Once I told him what I was going to do." I stated the truth.

"And he didn't try to stop you?" He asked in disbelief. "I take it he wanted your mother to himself then." He snorted.

"He told me you were his parabatai. Parabatai watch each other's back. He didn't agree with mom trying to wipe my mind, or you not knowing you had a daughter. He said regardless of the bond breaking he made an oath." I said defensively.

"Lucian was always loyal to a fault." My father murmured to himself while nodding. "Did you see a kindjal?" He asked distractedly.

"Yes, I got to use it during a few of our sessions." I stated to his raised eye brows.

"Huh. Is this all the clothes you have?" He asked changing the subject.

"Yes. I brought enough that wouldn't slow me down." I answered looking at my ruins. I would have to renew the untraceable before I went to sleep. He saw me looking at it and picked up Luke's steele and handed it to me.

"It appears it would be in our best interest for you to keep it for now." He said softly. "I'll go grab some of Jonathan's pajamas for the night. Give me a moment."

While I waited I renewed my untraceable ruin and put the steele in the nightstand.

He gave me a set of black silk pajamas and showed me to the in suite bathroom to bathe. He waited on the toilet for me and then patted me down with a towel that smelled of sandalwood. It brought forth memories of Magnus and Alec together. He helped dress me and then brushed and braided my hair gently. I was led back to my room. As I grabbed a pair of my socks to put on he put my few belongings in one of the drawers. He then turned and hung the fighting gear in the wardrobe.

I pulled back the blankets and he pulled them over me and kissed my forehead.

"I never dreamt of this, but I am very glad you are here with us Clarissa." He whispered before he turned the light off and closed the door softly.

I couldn't of been asleep too long when the door opened and Jonathan walked almost silently into the room. My breath hitched and he knew I was aware of him.

"Hello Jonathan." I whispered.

"Are you really my sister?" He questioned harshly.

"Yes." I said scooting over in my bed. He climbed in and leaned his back against the headboard. I reached out and took his hand before I went back to sleep.

"My sister." Jonathan whispered to the room not knowing that their father was glamoured in the corner watching it all.

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile back in New York Jocelyn was beside herself in tears crying on her daughter's bed clutching a note. Luke dropped what he was doing and rushed over once she called. He ran towards the sounds of sobs and stopped and knelt beside Jocelyn. She didn't say a word, but thrust out the letter Clary wrote before she left.

"Dear mommy, I didn't want to hurt you, but this is the only way. I have left to find my brother. He is still alive. I can help him. I know I can. I know you don't think I know or understand, but I do. I'm also the only one who can do this. When I return it will be with Jonathan and then you, me, Luke and Jonathan can be a real family. I know it is pointless to tell you not to worry, but I got this. Have faith in me. The angels do. I will be home as soon as I can, but I know and you know it won't be for a bit. Don't ground me when I get home, please. My brother needs me. I have untraceable ruins on, and I'm sorry, but I also hid Jonathan's stuff so you can't trace him either. I promise I'll give it all back when I see you again. My love to you and Luke, Clary."

"Well, I'm guessing you already tried to trace her." Luke said stating the obvious by seeing the steele in her hand. He climbed into Clary's bed that she most likely won't fit when she gets back and tried to hold Jocelyn. She banged her fists against his chest, but he just pulled her tighter and let a few of his own tears fall.

"Please God, and all the angels, protect Clary." He prayed as he stared at the portal a five year old made in her bedroom with his steele.

"She remembered! She must hate me!" Jocelyn cried out stretching Luke's shirt past its capacity.

"She loves you." He said simply as he kissed her forehead and clutched her tightly.

Jocelyn followed his line of sight. "I can't believe she made a portal." She said astounded. "In all your time together, did you think she was different?" She whispered.

"Yes. She told me so." He replied.

Jocelyn tightened in his arms. "She knew?"

"That she had angel blood. Yes." I told her.

"And you didn't tell me?" She asked shocked.

"She's five!" Luke said defensively. "I thought she was talking about the normal amount of shadowhunters blood. Not extra!"

"She made a fucking portal!" Jocelyn screamed sitting up.

"I see that! A normal five year old shadowhunter couldn't do that!" He yelled back.

"She seemed so normal until that day you came back." She spat.

"Don't put this on me! You even admitted that day that you woke up to her playing the piano." He yelled upset. He wasn't upset just with Jocelyn, but himself knowing that despite what he thought about following her to protect her that she went in the blink of an eye to where he couldn't follow. He had every intention of helping her plan so he could follow and aid her. Apparently she had other plans.

"Where did she go?" Jocelyn said sinking to the floor with her hand on the remnants of the portal.

Luke sat next to her on the floor with one palm against her back. "I'm scared for her too."

"I don't see why. She's not your child." Jocelyn spat as she stood to go get her shoes. She wasn't going to sit down and take this lightly.

"Look what this note says, 'My love to you and Luke.' Not just you. Me too. She obviously thought I was important enough to include. Maybe if you didn't try to trick her, or was honest with her you wouldn't be in this predicament." He said livid at her. His eyes started to change into their werewolf form and Jocelyn went limp at the sight of him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blame you. I shouldn't have said those things. You've been nothing but good to me and Clary. It's just…I feel more hopeless now than I did when I was with Valentine." She confessed as a few traitorous tears leaked down her face.

"Let's stop and look at the facts." He said leading her to the couch. He held her hand. "She says she can save her brother."

"He's a monster! That's not her brother!" Jocelyn said upset and disgusted.

"He's in there somewhere. Clary seems convinced that he just needs help that she can give him. And her note, 'Have faith in me. The angels do.' Obviously something is going on there. Remember in the Academy that some shadowhunters get visions. They might have made contact. She is more special than we can comprehend. If the angels see fit to contact her than maybe we should have some of their faith. She's your daughter. She will always do what she feels is right."

"The cup. What if Valentine tries to use her to get to the cup?! Damn it Clary!" Jocelyn screamed.

"How could she have known any of this? You! You had to have told her!" She accused angry once more at the situation. With Luke being there he was an easy target.

"Fuck you Jocelyn!" He roared.

He ignored her as she collapsed to the floor and sobbed loudly. He didn't leave though. He sat on the couched hunched over. Luke rubbed his face a few times trying to regain control. 'You are so in control. Patient even.' She told me. He calmed at the memory. He looked at the magazines and saw blue construction paper jutting out. He moved the stack exposing his card. There was no doubt that this was for him. There was a full moon made with white construction paper. An impressive wolf was drawn below it howling. He flipped it open. "Home is where the heart howls." Below it was a red construction paper heart glued in with, "Love Clary," wrote on it.

He smiled despite the tears falling. He moved back in to Jocelyn and sat on the floor in front of her, but didn't reach for her.

"I thought you left." She stated.

"No. I couldn't. Look what I found on your coffee table."

Jocelyn took the homemade card and read. She leaned towards Luke until her forehead rested against his. "She is too sweet to be with Valentine. He'll break her of it. She'll never be the same."

"All children grow up Jocelyn. Look at us." He said simply.

"I just didn't want it to be like this. Despite what I did she didn't hesitate to say she'd be back. I thought she'd hate me." She confided.

"She might have if she found when she was an adult." He whispered. "But she's your daughter and she loves you."

"And she obviously loves you." She said handing back the card.

"We need to go see Magnus. He told me the spell worked. We were there days before damn it!" She yelled again.

"Not until you calm down. This won't help Clary." Luke stated firmly.

She went to rage again, but the look on Luke's face showed that he wouldn't bend.

"We'll leave, and stop to get some coffee before we go." She conceded.

"Okay." Luke said. He didn't put the card down, but took it with them. Jocelyn watched silently as he placed it gently in his glove compartment.

"Are you sure she's my daughter and not yours?" Jocelyn said looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"The bond you two had so quickly. It was as if she's always known you. Clary never did like strangers. But you, it was like she was waiting for you." Jocelyn said shaking her head. "Don't mind me. I'm just grasping at straws at this point."

"What do you mean?" He asked again.

"Do you remember when we stopped at the zoo restaurant. We all got hot dogs. She went and picked up mustard and a container of onions for you without you saying anything. It was as if she already knew. I know it's silly. You guys probably had them before. I'm just trying to make sense." Jocelyn rambled.

Luke kept quiet lost in his own thoughts as Jocelyn ordered the coffee. They sat down before he realized he didn't have sugar. Clary always got the sugar and napkins. 'Because I know you.' It was as if she knew him, like they lived another life together. 'I love you Luke. I want to protect you.' He brushed his hair out of his face with his hands. 'Protect me from what?' He thought.

Jocelyn got them a second cup of coffee while Luke looked like he was miles away. He didn't even realize his cup was empty until she was heading back with more. "I think we should go see Magnus." He finally agreed. Maybe he could get answers of his own.

They made their way back to his truck and fought the morning traffic to get there. Magnus greeted them with a frown upon his face. He didn't think they would come this early.

"Magnus my daughter is missing. I can't even trace her. I don't know where she is at or if she's even alive. And the block didn't work. She knew more than I thought even possible." Jocelyn said with no tears, but a steely calm.

"Was she kidnapped?" Magnus asked as he turned and made his way to the couch.

"No. She left willing by way of a portal in her bedroom. A five year old made a portal!" She said losing control for a moment.

"I've never completed a spell like that before. In theory it should have been my mind masterpiece." He said showing true disappointment.

"There has to be a way for you to trace her where I failed." She pleaded.

"I can tell you if she's alive, that is if you brought something of hers. Your untraceable ruins don't work against that." He offered.

Jocelyn pulled a shirt out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. Magnus took it and held it in both hands. He closed his eyes for a moment and it seemed as if white lights were bursting from the inside.

"She's alive." He said handing it back.

"There's nothing else you can do?" Jocelyn implored him.

"I can't do anything for you. If she left on her own accord then she is utilizing free will which goes where the wind blows." He said with a flourish of his arms. "Any idea where she went?"

"To find her father." She said exhaling deeply as she sat on the couch.

Meanwhile Magnus was watching Luke's knowing expression. Magnus snapped his finger and Jocelyn froze again on the couch.

"What do you know wolf?" He asked curious.

"That you know more than you are letting on." He answered.

"And you know more than you are letting on to her." Magnus said indicating Jocelyn.

"An oath is an oath." Luke said firmly.

"And a deal is a deal." Magnus said sighing relieved knowing they were on the same page. "Do you think she can do it?"

"I believe Clary is beyond anything the Nephilim have ever achieved before." Luke answered simply.

"She is something. Definitely not a typical five year old in almost any species." Magnus agreed. He began to make his way to the back room. Where the world map used to be was a close up of Idris. Burning green still was Jonathan's hair. He walked over and picked up one of Clary's shirts. He tore a small piece up and it as it burned green it joined the hair.

"She made it there." He stated.

"Do you believe she is more?" Luke asked questioningly as he stared at the map. 'She made it.' He sighed in relief.

"Do you?" Magnus countered.

With a nod Luke voiced the thoughts he couldn't bring to say to Jocelyn. "She knew me."

Magnus nodded in agreement.

"Do you think, that somehow…I don't even know how to say this. It sounds crazy." Luke said running his fingers through his hair.

"A shadowhunter can't do that on their own. No mundane. No average downworlder." Magnus stated.

"What could?" Luke questioned looking at Magnus once more.

"God. A higher up on the side of the light maybe. Somebody with connections to them." He shrugged. "But to be granted something of that caliber…well…She must have had piss that could baptize the angels. They wouldn't do to that for shits and grins I tell you."

"But, it's a possibility?" Luke asked seeking confirmation.

Magnus nodded once and locked his jaw.

"Do we try to help Clary?" He asked.

"Please. That girl obviously has _all_ the help she needs." Magnus laughed. "I'm just keeping an eye on this. I do have to get her home still somehow."

"Do we tell Jocelyn?" He questioned.

"I'm not the one in love with her." Magnus stated nonchalantly. "My deal is with Clary."

"Review." I said nonchalantly.


	10. Chapter 10

"Clarissa." My dad said as he attempted some sort of poke but push shoulder move on me. Awkward. I rolled over towards him and I could tell I wasn't the only one who felt that way. "I put some of your brother's training clothes on your dresser. Get ready and come down. Breakfast is almost ready." He said as I sat up. Father was rubbing the back of his neck looking everywhere but at me.

"Good morning!" I yelled as he walked out of the room.

"Good morning!" He yelled back with a strained chuckle.

I laughed as I got out of bed. I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and bundled up Jonathan's clothes to take to the bathroom.

By the time I made it downstairs Jonathan and our father was already sitting at the table. He gestured to the seat that Jonathan sat last night for me to take. I walked around and sat. I saw a woman in the kitchen cooking breakfast in a uniform I thought only existed in movies.

"Nice of you to join us." My father said. I didn't know if he was commenting on the time to get ready or not so I just kept my mouth close.

"Good morning Clarissa." My brother said quietly.

"Good morning Jonathan." I said as I got my elbows off the table after a stern look from father.

"Well, we normally have a tight schedule we follow during the week. You will be starting with Shadowhunter history, Demon identification, Ruin identification, different languages, and etc. depending on the day. You will also be working on strengthening, endurance training, and fighting techniques in the afternoon. Today, however, I have a few unexpected errands to run in addition to the ones I already had planned. I already let you two have a bit of lie in after the festivities of last night. After breakfast you and Jonathan will work out. When you are done you two will come in and clean up for lunch. Afterwards, your brother will give you a tour and an idea of how we run things around here." My father informed me.

"Yes sir." I said.

The lady began to add condiments to the table: honey, butter, and syrup. Then the various fruits followed, and finally oatmeal. Now oatmeal wasn't my favorite, but at least it wasn't eggs. I never had plain real oatmeal before so I followed my brother's lead as he added a bit of honey and a serving of different fruits into it. My father watched curiously.

"What did you used to eat for breakfast Clarissa?" Jonathan asked as he saw my mimicked combination.

"Pancakes and fruit, cereal, or instant flavored oatmeal." I said shrugging.

"Pancakes are too heavy before you work out." My father said. "It weighs you down. Normally we are up and running before we eat breakfast."

"Yes sir." I said when he looked at me awaiting an answer.

"You know you can speak. I am not going to send you away." My father said attempting to get me to open up.

"I don't know what to say." I said honestly. "Only a few days ago I was sitting in our apartment trying to figure out how to get here and if I could find you. Now I am here and it doesn't feel real yet."

"That will come with time Clarissa. We are both glad you are here. Aren't we Jonathan?" He said before he stood and took his dishes to the sink.

"Quite." Jonathan said simply as he took his dishes to the sink as well.

I finished off the last remaining bites quickly to catch up with them. My brother moved down towards the basement, and our father went up the stairs. My brother noticed my lack of footsteps and indicated for me to follow. Once at the bottom of the stairs it opened up into an elaborate workout room with different stations. I saw a long weapons section, a short weapon section, and a section with shadowhunter weapons. Jonathan walked past all of them to a section in the far corner. A few steps into the room I noticed the floor was a big springy and covered in padding. Jonathan pulled out a few additional mats and sat and watched me walk the last few feet.

"You walk evenly." He stated.

"I do have two feet." I said chancing a smile.

"Yes, you do." He said slowly like I was mentally deficient. "Father wants me to show you some stretches and then we are going to go for what he calls a light jog."

He sat with the bottoms of both feet touching and began stretching his arms. I copied his movements and thirty minutes had passed in silence except our bodies as they moved on the mats. I felt like I was at yoga classes with my mom again. Maybe that is why she loved it so much: the memories.

"My pants are a bit big on you." He said as he reached over towards the pants. I felt the tension rise in me thinking of Sebastian. But this wasn't Sebastian yet, and he was only tightening the draw string and rolled up the waist a few times. "Are your shoes tight enough?" He as he looked at the pants still hiding my shoes. I could only nod in response still caught up in the latest memory.

He rolled up his mat and I followed suit. He pointed at door that led outside underneath the stairs. I took in a deep breath once we got outside. The air was clean. Nothing like New York. At first I didn't understand what Jace was talking about, but now I did. There was no place like Idris. The sky was picturesque; a clean light blue with a few puffy white clouds peppering the view. And for the time being it was my home too.

He looked at me and smiled a genuine smile. "Let's see how you fair _darling_ sister." He chuckled as took off.

Apparently my father's idea of a light jog was my idea of a marathon for a five year old. It didn't help I was still tender from the journey yesterday. Jonathan led us out away from the house and up to the top of the valley and he turned to run along it back around the house. I was about half way around when I stopped and clutched my side. Jonathan was well ahead of me already and he slowed his pace. I took that as his hint to catch up. I jogged a bit until I closed the gap and slowed down my pace until I was walking. While he wasn't out of breath he was sweating.

"That's father's idea of a light jog? We were full outright running!" I stated as I tried to regain my breath.

"No." He laughed. "I just wanted to see how long you'd last." He said still laughing.

I huffed as I took off at a light jog. I was going to finish this crappy lap. 'Screw him!' I huffed. Behind me I could hear him catching up.

"Oh come on Clary! I thought you'd have a sense of humor!" He said still laughing despite his pace.

My mind didn't miss the fact that he called me, "Clary."

"We can cut back here and go inside if you're done." He offered.

"I _can_ do this." I said stubbornly through gritted teeth.

"Okay." He said simply as he pulled up beside me and matched my steady pace. "So, what did you do with mother then?" He asked curiously.

"We went to the library, the zoo, painted, drew, watched tv, cooked together, she read to me, and spent time with Lucian." I said simply.

"I heard you two talking about Lucian last night. That was father's parabatai, right?" he asked. After my nod he continued. "Isn't he a werewolf now?"

"He was real good to me." I said defensively.

"Then I like him already. Father must have thought him worthy at one point to choose him." He said.

Silence rang between us as I pushed my little five year old body to the extreme. I wondered if father let us take naps. Probably not.

Jonathan didn't speak again until we started the descent down the hill.

"Are you always so silent?" He questioned.

"Nobody who knows me says that!" I laughed.

He tugged my hand making me halt my descent. I turned and saw his disappointed face. I hurt his feelings.

"It's just, I've been wanting to meet you for so long I don't know what to say. I don't want you to hate me." I said looking at my feet.

"Impossible. I could never hate my sister." He said determined.

"I could never hate you either." I said looking around. "You know, this is a nice rolling spot we got here."

"A rolling spot?" He said confused.

"Yeah." I said nodding my head. I lied on the ground tucked my arms in and let my body roll sideways down the hill. I really did overestimate the height and I was nauseated by the time I got to the bottom though. It didn't put a damper on my laughter though. It reminded me of me, Luke, and mom doing it at the farm. It was one of my favorite memories of us together. I jumped to my feet at the bottom watching the sky go up and down before I turned to Jonathan. He was still standing there halfway up the hill with his mouth dropped.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked waving my hands in the air.

I really thought that he would run down the hill, or walk, but nope. He dropped to the ground and rolled. At first it sounded like his screams were terror, but they transformed into pure joy by the time he reached the bottom. Jonathan didn't get up right ahead. His arms were splayed off to the sides. I ran over to him and plopped down beside him and looked up at the sky.

"So, how did I do big brother?" I said poking his side.

"Better than I thought a girl could do." He admitted sheepishly.

"What are we supposed to do next?" I questioned.

"We will go shower and get dressed. Lunch will be ready as always at noon. Then I'm going to show you where we will do our studies, what I've already done and show you how he likes it." He said turning to look at me. "You know you're different, right?"

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Father has only ever introduced me to one other kid. And he whined. And he didn't even talk right!" He said angrily.

"Kids in my school were like that too!" I said. Granted, I was older in a five year old body. Jonathan on the other hand…

"Did father experiment on you too?" He whispered.

"What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance.

"I found this book. And it was like that book Frankenstein father read to me on Halloween. He had dates and my reactions to things. It wasn't the first book. I looked for ages after that for it. It said he put demon's blood in me before I was even born." He whispered. "Do you have demons blood too?"

"No. Mother was sad after you were born. Father tried to make her better so he put angel's blood in her food. He didn't know she was pregnant with me." I whispered back.

"So, you are like the other boy then." He said rolling away from me.

I scooted over close to him and grabbed his hand. "You are my brother." I said firmly.

"I think father likes him better. He spends more time with him than me. So why won't you eventually." He said angrily.

"Why do you think that?" I said squeezing his hand firmer.

"He is away from here so much. I was so happy to meet you. And then last night." Jonathan said stopping.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard you. I was on the top of the stairs. You refused to pretend to be his sister. You were mine." He said strongly standing up.

"I'm your sister Jonathan. I won't lie. I do feel a link to him, but it isn't what I have with you. Besides, you don't know where Father goes. And he could be lonely over there. He doesn't have a sister like you do." I said hitting my shoulder against his.

"Promise me." He said.

I exhaled deeply. "Promise what?"

"You'll always be my sister." He whispered.

"I promise to always be your sister." I said firmly. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be here now despite everything that happened.

Jonathan offered me his hand. I took it and followed him back into the house. The cleaning lady cleaned the clothes I slept in and wore yesterday, and placed them on the bed for me. I took my clothes from yesterday and headed to my personal bathroom to get cleaned up. Jonathan was right. Lunch was on the table when the clock chimed twelve and she was nowhere in sight.

'I must of just missed her. The soup is still hot.' I thought.

"Don't eat too much bread. It will make you more tired." He said stopping my hand from grabbing a second piece.

Jonathan and I ate in silence after that. The idea of a nap was still sounding better and better. We left our dishes in the sink and he led me to the room across the hall.

The room was its own library. The long windowless wall was fully shelved and fully stocked of books. There was a single desk, a couch and matching chair, and a fancy chess set with a chair on each side. He brought her in and they sat on the couch. "When dad teaches a lesson I normally sit here or on the floor and listen. Since I'm getting older he will leave me sections to read or study and he quizzes me when he gets back or the next day before I start again. He has pictures of different demons and I have to tell them what they are. I study Romanian, Italian, Latin, and French. Don't give me that look. They all sound different so after a bit you don't mix them up." He said seeing my face.

"Can you read?" He asked.

"Yes." I said automatically.

"Good." He said approvingly. "I normally do my work in my room at my desk and meet him in here when he tells me to. That desk here is fathers. If he isn't here in the mornings then he usually leaves the assignments here."

"What do you do if he doesn't?" I asked curiously.

"Go over my other stuff. Not much to do here by yourself." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

I couldn't help the yawn that escaped. "Come. I'll show you how he likes the work done." I followed Jonathan up the stairs and to his room. It was chaotic, but he seemed to know where everything was. He grabbed a couple books and jumped onto his bed. I saw the legible handwriting in organized sections. One book was for each subject they were working on. He passed them to me and I glanced through them.

"What's that?" I asked.

"This is the history of the Nephilim." Jonathan said shaking the book as he lay down. As he began to read I laid my head on the pillow next to him and drifted off.

Jonathan woke me as the sun was setting. "Father should be home soon. Wake up!" He said urgently. "He doesn't like when I sleep the day away."

I sat up groggily. He tossed me the history book he was reading me before I fell asleep. I began to read. He reached over and grabbed a different book and started reading as well. About an hour or so later we heard the front door open and close. Father wasn't alone though. There were multiple sets of footsteps.

"He rarely brings people over." He said as he turned the page.

Since Jonathan made no move to go greet them I continued reading. The book was discussing the birth of the shadowhunters by Raziel who was sixty feet tall.

About fifteen minutes later they heard their father coming up the stairs. He stuck his head through the door before he entered all the way.

"What are you two reading?" He asked.

"The Illustrated Guide to Demons." Jonathan said.

"The History of the Nephilim." I said flashing him the cover.

"Good choice Jonathan for you and your sister. Dinner is ready and we have a few guests over. Once we are done we will head into the parlor." He said. "I trust I don't have to tell you two to behave." He said giving my brother a pointed look.

Since I was closest to the door I followed our father first. Sitting at the table already were two men I've never seen before.

"Gentlemen, may I introduce my daughter, Clarissa." He said proudly.

"She is the spitting image of her mama." One said gruffly.

"Yes, Jonathan and I will be keeping a load of suitors away I'm sure." He laughed good-naturedly.

Jonathan and I sat beside each of the men. He started to glare daggers when the gruffy one kept staring at me. I discreetly stepped on his foot under the table. He turned to me with hostility in his eyes that slowly faded away as the little bit of silver in his irises became visible once more.

"Well Clarissa, I thought as a welcoming home present we would give you your first permanent ruin. Lee here will be the one to handle that." Father informed me happily.

"Thank you father!" I said happily.

'Marked at five? Was that even normal?' I thought. 'Oh right, the untraceable ruin I have to renew again.'

"He will do the majority and he will guide your hand to finish it off." Father said.

The rest of the night was spent with the men getting my first mark done. They held a special ceremony and gave Jonathan and I wine afterwards. He looked tight the whole time but kept his tone cordial as our father did. I was worried about the mark and thought very hard and concentrated while I connected the pieces with their help.

It still ached as I got ready for bed. After the guests left father came in with some sort of salve he rubbed on to it. "This should help it heal faster and make it look fresh. At least you don't have to worry about renewing it anymore."

"Thank you father." I said honestly shocked by this caring side.

"I got clothes and some other necessities I thought you might need. Greta will clean them and put it all away tomorrow while we are running. Remember, before breakfast this time." He informed me. He leaned forward and lightly kissed my forehead. "Good night Clarissa."

"Night father." I replied as I rolled over getting comfortable.

Let me have a good night, review!


	11. Chapter 11

The sun hadn't even broke the horizon when father awoke me the next morning. Wordlessly I got my training clothes back on and stumbled as I looked for a pair of socks. My sneakers were looking rough. I hoped father got me a pair of better trainers if this was a daily thing as I was led to believe.

Father and Jonathan were both waiting in the training room for me. I guess I didn't take too long getting down there because there was no impatient looks as I pulled out a mat and began to stretch with them. Jonathan really wasn't messing with me the day before. While our pace wasn't as intense the distance that we covered had me yearning for the lap around the valley. The journey back to the house was a beautiful sight. The sun had risen during the first half of the run and I could see the flowers, the hills, and valleys. Even the trees looked like they belonged on display with the dinosaurs.

My legs were burning by the time we made it back to the house. Wordlessly I went up to my room to get showered and change for breakfast and then lessons. I picked up my pace when I heard Jonathan's door open and close.

The same breakfast from the day before was awaiting us on the table. I decided not to add the blueberries, but scooped up extra peaches and strawberries. I added less butter and more honey. A concoction that I wouldn't mind repeating was my end result and I shoveled it in. I had to slow when my father cleared his throat with an amused gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry father." I said once I swallowed my food.

"You did real well this morning Clarissa. I'm quite proud." He said as he took a few more bites. "After we eat we will start lessons in the study. When our lectures are done then you'll have assigned work to do while I am out. When I get back I'll look through your books to see what progress you've made and point you in the right direction if needed."

"Yes father." I said as I finished my juice. The pastries looked good but when I went to reach one my brother raised an eyebrow. I huffed as I put my hand back.

"Did you want one Clarissa?" My father asked.

"I don't need one. The bread will make me tired." I said grabbing a few slices of the cut up apple instead.

"I have a special dinner planned tonight if you can stave off that sweet tooth of yours until later." He said amused, by what I didn't know.

Lectures. Yes, plural. One on a portion of the history book I haven't made it that far in. While I knew the gist this was more in depth than my late training had provided. I was supposed to read the earlier bits in my free time.

Then father discussed demons. We were to write up a summary about it, including where their vital organs were, whether their ichor was poisonous or not to the Nephilim, and draw a picture of it to keep in our demonology book. Since my brother was further than I, I had to do two and start in the A's until I caught up. I was told to leave a blank page in between to be able to add additional information later on. He was starting us on lesser demons and eventually we would progress into the greater demons.

As of languages, today was Latin. It wasn't so bad. The letters at least looked like English and many of the letters sounded similar. I had a bit of a way to catch up there as well. I felt like I was in college by this point. Oddly, father didn't like us taking notes. He wanted us to listen and by taking notes he had to keep pausing for us to catch up. I learned after an hour his patience reached his limit. Basically, don't interrupt father either by talking or making him stop talking. Jonathan kept shooting me a glance. I never wished for some jedi mind powers more than at the moment. He was hinting and sending me his thoughts I didn't get.

The last lecture was about the Conclave. When he first started I thought it was going to be a complete bashing rant. Nope. He discussed about how it was formed, what the goal was and the first laws. Just an intro. I've been there. I've interrupted sessions. But, I didn't truly grasp what it actually was, the hierarchy, what they did, or what their goals were.

When Jonathan was taking his books and list of assignments to his room I followed behind and put my stuff on his bed.

"If you spill ink on my bed I will rub your nose in it." He said threatening. I pfted at him as I sat it on the nightstand instead. I knew I could go into my room and do it at my desk, but that would defeat the purpose of getting to know my brother. I couldn't do the ruin without his consent after all. And for that I needed trust.

When we went down to lunch we saw that a salad topped with chicken strips was prepared. I never had anything like it before. Instead of tomatoes it was topped with cranberries and nuts. I didn't see any dressings on the table, but none was needed. It was flavorful without anything extra on it. While we ate Jonathan was getting me used to speaking Latin. He told me everything in the kitchen. A few were a bit difficult. As he said it I was trying to spell it in my mind to help me remember it better. I remembered the v made more a w sound from the first few pages I read while we got to have a bathroom break earlier. By then end of lunch I could say them all properly, but I bet I'd only remember a couple of them the next day.

After lunch I continued my work while I was in Jonathan's room. I occasionally asked a few questions about how my work was looking or if it was the way father wanted it. Then I asked a few about him or what they did together before I came. It seemed quite sad. They didn't play games like Battleship. They'd play chess every once in a while or hangman. Basically, if it didn't serve a real purpose then they didn't do it. It seemed frivolousness didn't exist in this house.

I kept working through the material until father returned home. I knew he wanted me caught up with Jonathan. I wasn't too far behind him in some areas due to him having to learn to read. It really seemed like the demon blood made him some sort of genius. I thought that about Jace too though. Surely I with my headstart and angel's blood would help me keep up with them too. Well, I was determined to and pushed my optimism towards it.

Father did provide us a special dinner, but he didn't tell us why. I was grateful though. We had steak, medium rare, baked potatoes, which Jonathan told me were a rare treat on its own, and for desert, dark chocolate bars with French words on them I couldn't read.

We settled in the study afterwards and he read us a story from one of his collections of foreign mythologies. If you forgot that they really did exist they were great stories. He followed us up the stairs and took a look at our work. He was pleased with mine and it shone in his eyes. Despite how fucked up my father was in my timeline, I did feel a bit of pride in it. I thought of my mother immediately after and how I missed her. I didn't want to develop Stockholm's Syndrome and not want to leave when the time came.

The next few weeks followed the same routine. All my free time was spent getting caught up to Jonathan. Father ran with us several mornings a week. If he didn't our assignments were on his desk. And we'd have lectures after lunch instead. He ate dinner with us three nights a week. Without fail he would read to us in the study afterwards.

I came to see what Jonathan was talking about. We had a bit less than half of his time. While I could see that Jonathan thought all the remaining time went to Jace I didn't think that was true. There were days when father joined us for dinner with cuts, or new scars, or a healing iratze that was fading. Honestly, I think Jace got less time than we did. I told him this one night that father didn't eat with us and we were outside staring at the stars. Jonathan found it calming and I always enjoyed our time together when the silver exceeded the black in his eyes. It reminded me that my brother was really in there somewhere. The more time I spent with him the more silver they became on a regular basis.

A month later and our routine rarely deviated. I was caught up with Jonathan and we were working on the same assignments. I taught him to play a few hand clapping games, I spy, and a few others. His favorite was hide-and-seek though. I could of sworn that he had a spine of jello. We had to put a max on the time spent looking because he was that good.

In return Jonathan made a game out of throwing knives. I know right? Only in Idris. My mother would have killed us on sight for this. Basically we set up three targets. You had to run while throwing and making it into the main circle, and then hit the other two. If you didn't then you had to spin around until you fell. The last part was my idea. Jonathan didn't have much creativity in stupid fun things. That was until our aim improved and the circle we aimed for kept getting smaller and smaller. Then he wanted us to spin five times and then run and do it. Father caught us one time doing that. He looked like he was going to say something, but shook his head no instead and went back into the house. I laughed for several minutes until Jonathan put two and two together.

When I first got there Jonathan's sense of humor was nonexistent. Thankfully that wasn't a permanent handicap. Over time he slowly opened up to me in that aspect, but never in front of father. I think father didn't have a sense of humor either, unless you counted sarcasm.

Father pulled me aside after lessons one morning. And it felt odd. Jonathan was really my only companion for the last couple months and I felt odd without him there with me.

"Clarissa. I cannot begin to tell you how proud you are making me." He started. "Your progess is astounding."

I wanted to say, "But" so badly and it was hard to refrain. He knew I wanted to. He even paused and watched my expression. After another moment he chuckled and then continued.

"See! Right there. I can tell you wanted me to throw something out there negative. It was like looking at your mother for a moment. Let me tell you, there is no negative coming." He said pausing to walk to the window.

"I'm sorry father." I said abashed. While I knew the things that he eventually had planned he never threw snide comments at me, or was cruel. Strict yes, but cruel no.

"I don't blame you. I'm sure your mother didn't say the nicest things about me. You've only been here for a few months. You'll get over that in time. The way you fit into our life here though has been almost seamless. Almost effortless." He started, but he didn't turn towards me. "I want you to come with me today. I'm sure a change of scenery will do you some good."

"Jonathan isn't coming, is he?" I asked meekly.

"No. We will be traveling to Wayland Manor today." He said shortly.

Thoughts poured through my mind like a tsunami crashing to the shore. Jace. The Book of White. Jace. Jonathan. Magnus Bane. Jace. My mother. Jace! The Book of White…how will I get it out of there? Eureka!

"Will I be doing my lessons there today?" I asked.

"What? Why would you ask that?" He said shocked. I guess of all the things I could of said that wasn't the one he was expecting.

"I wanted to know if I should go pack my stuff up before we depart." I said shrugging my shoulders. His lower jaw tightened. He hated when I shrugged my shoulders. I cut back a lot, but it was an unconscious movement.

"May I bring my sketchbook?" I asked eying his stance relaxed once more.

"Of course. The view is quite breathtaking. And if we have time I'll give you a tour. I'll be ready in a few moments. I'll meet you in the foyer. Oh, and change your clothes. Greta should have laid an outfit out for you." He said as he kissed my forehead and walked out.

I ran to my brother's room. His brows furrowed. "What's wrong Clary? Did you get in trouble?" He said seeing my disheveled mental state.

"No." I said furrowing my brows. "It's just father wants me to go with him today."

"And I take it I'm not invited." He said turning away from me. "He's taking you to him."

"Yes." I said as I moved towards him and placed my hand on his shoulder. "But, he's not my brother." I said firmly. "I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye either."

"Goodbyes seem final." He said with as much tension in his body as an eight year old could have.

"Then I'll say see you later alligator." I said with a smile.

"That's weird." He chuckled.

"No! You are supposed to say, 'after a while crocodile.'" I said smiling even bigger when he turned towards me with light in his eyes.

"After a while crocodile." He said as he grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly.


	12. Chapter 12

I changed into a beautiful light green dress and long light brown jacket waiting on my bed and a set of low cream colored heels. I didn't need a jacket, but I put it on anyway because I didn't know when we were coming back. I had hidden my copy of Treasure Island in my sketchbook and placed it in the pocket inside my jacket. I put the metal tin with a few drawing pencils and a sharpener in there with it. I ran my fingers through my hair and headed downstairs. Even though Jace was only seven as well I still wanted to make a good first impression.

Father was already in the foyer waiting on me. He didn't say a word, and I followed him as he went around to the back of the house and opened the storm doors. He locked it behind us. To say I found it was odd was an understatement. There was a moderate sized room and a door along the back. It was just a closet, but a mirror was hanging on the wall the size of Ragnor Fell's portrait. My father moved his hand in a circle. The glass began to shift like a breeze on a pond and I saw a different basement on the other side. It had stone walls and a few maps and paintings hanging on the wall.

"And now, we step through." He stuck his hand towards me. I grabbed his hand and held on tightly as we stepped through. He turned back towards the mirror and moved his hand the opposite direction. The glass became hard again. "Neat?" He said smiling at my astounded look. I appreciated it all the more that I didn't have to walk far in the heels. It took a moment before I recognized the mirror.

This was like the mirror I saw him escape from us to Idris. The one that broke. A piece that Jace carried with him. A piece that the Inquisitor traced. I couldn't tell if this was the same, or if this was the one he came out of. It was handy though.

"Amazing." I said honestly touching the surface. Glass.

"I'll have to tell you about these another time. We don't want to be late for lunch." He informed me. I followed him up the stairs where he unlocked the door. He had me step out first and he locked it again.

The Wayland Manor was nicer. Cleaner. Less run down. Elaborately carved crown molding. Wallpaper. I thought of the cottage my brother lived in and I saw where Jace was living. I didn't know what to think. I followed my father down the long hall to a set of double doors. It was a dining room fit for holding dinner parties.

I froze. Jace was sitting at the table. A seven year old Jace. Baby fat was hiding the high cheekbones and defined jaw that I fell in love with. His hair wasn't shaved on the sides or slicked back. White blonde baby curls circled his face. He looked pure innocent and my hands twitched to draw him with angel wings. Truly, all he was missing was a halo. I tried to burn him into my memories for me to draw later. He was shocked to see me as well.

My father motioned for me to remove my jacket. He hung it on a coat rack near the door. He put my arm in his and led me to the table.

"Men stand when a lady approaches the table and remain standing while they are sitting." My father said as he pulled out my chair. When I was positioned he pushed the chair in for me. Jace scrambled to do as he was told.

Awkward. My life was a series of awkward moments with my father. I knew my cheeks were aflame when I looked up at him as he was sitting himself once again.

"Jonathan, this is the Clarissa I told you about." My father said.

Apparently their servants heard my father because they began to bring out trays on food. 'High class.' I thought as I tried to stem my snort. 'Jace was raised uppity.' I smiled as I looked at the food trying not to reveal my true thoughts.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Clarissa." Jace said quietly. I turned towards him and my breath caught as I saw the way he looked at me. It was just like that night at Pandemonium. An electric surge shot through me.

"Thank you. It was very nice of you to invite me over." I said turning towards my father to see if I was okay. He nodded his head. I turned back to Jace. "I've been looking forward to meeting you too."

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way. I was going to let you two in on what has been planned. There are some things that are best taught in pairs. I figured we could combine some of your lessons one or two times a week." He said as he put his fork down. He took the opportunity to take a few bites as Jonathan began to speak.

"What did you have in mind father?" Jace asked.

"Firstly, dancing." He said nonchalantly before taking a bite.

I dropped my fork in shock. My idea of dancing was more modern and at times resembled an epileptic seizure as I was told by Simon on multiple occasions. Simon. My heart panged once before I tried to refocus on the conversation.

"Yes, dancing Clarissa." He said with a chuckle. "I figured you two could spend some time together and then we'll go from there. If you two get on like cats and dogs then there is no reason to continue, correct?"

I knew my father was baiting me, and testing me at the same time.

"Yes sir." I stated.

We finished the meal in relative silence answering only direct questions by mine, our…well Valentine. Jace and I kept glancing at the other. It made my heart swell knowing this Jace was interested in me as well. Granted, it wasn't in the same way, but it was still reassuring.

"Now, as I pull out Clarissa's chair you will stand again and remaining standing as she rises." My father said as he walked behind me and stopped. Jace stood up and my father pulled out my chair. He offered his arm. Father didn't move yet. "Go change into the outfit laid out for you and meet us in the music room."

Father led us back down the hall into a smaller set of double doors that were closed. He released my arm and opened them both. I waited for him to enter before I followed. And beside the window with a built in bench was a piano. I moved to it and lightly touched the keys without making a sound. I saw the piece. Fate. "Father, may I?" I asked. We didn't have a piano at our house.

"Of course." He said raising his head quickly to look at me from whatever he was doing.

I sat and slid off my shoes. I scooted the bench a bit further in. This was the fancy type that had two sets of pedals on the shafts. A higher set for children, and the lower set for adults I noticed. I began playing the piece in front of me. After a few bars my confidence of playing in front of my father rose as he moved to a chair closer and sat and watched me intently. When the piece ended I realized that Jace was here and watching me with such intensity I was almost convinced I had food on the side of my face and toilet paper stuck to my feet, or something equally embarrassing like my dress tucked into the back of my underwear.

"You play lovely Clarissa. It was like I was hearing your mother play again. I'm glad she was giving you lessons." He said impressed.

I didn't correct him, but thanked him nonetheless. Really, what could I say? 'Oh no, the boy next to you that I just met did.'

"Jonathan here plays as well. Perhaps I should find a few duets." He suggested as he moved his way to an old fashioned record player. "Now we shall dance!"

Jace and I lined up as father instructed. We were both nervous when we had to begin touching each other. It was awkward and my face was red as a tomato as father came and kept moving Jace's or my hands to the correct position or placement. Even more awkward still was when Jace dropped me during a spin and my heel fell off. All my embarrassing days in high school combined could not add up to this one dance lesson.

"Tsk. Perhaps I should have you two wear training gear next time and do this on the mats." My father laughed as if we were the funniest thing he's seen in a long time.

I guess I was wrong. He did have a sense of humor. A dark sense. And in my mind I called him a lot of bad words that would have had him ringing out my behind like a set of dirty training gear in the wash. Instead I shot a glare at him as I tripped on the long hem of my dress as I tried to stand. He only laughed harder.

"How can I trust seraph blades to either of you!" He roared in laughter.

His mocking only made me try harder. Part of me thought that was his goal. I don't like being laughed at like I'm a fool, and Jace felt the same way. I steeled my shoulders and moved to meet Jace once more. He met me with all fear gone. Over and over again and he didn't break eye contact. I refused to back down to him too.

Father kept us at it for another hour before we "could handle a simple waltz without injury."

We then took afternoon tea and finger foods such as nuts, fruits, and cheese in the parlor that had a view that ours could never contend with. My fingers itched for my pencils and sketchbook.

Father kept the conversation flowing since Jace and I merely looked at each other. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't want to lose the sight of him again. It was like I was awestruck and falling in love with him all over again. It was weird. He's seven and I'm six. We didn't know anything about each other. Then I thought it was that way in the beginning when we were older. It was there. It was instant. It was magnetic. If my father found it odd he didn't say anything. But I know he wasn't stupid or blind. I just didn't know how he would use it against us like before in my time line.

"Alright Jonathan. I'm going to take Clarissa home, and discuss a few things after dinner over there." My father said standing. "Clarissa, if you could give me a moment, I'm going to go speak with Jonathan before we depart."

I nodded in acknowledgement as I eyed the books on the shelf. Jace said he saw the cookbook while he studied in the parlor. Once they were out of the room I made my way over and looked for it. Sure enough. It was in the same spot. My coat and sketchbook were still back in the dining hall. I knew it would be odd if I took a cook book so I glanced at titles around it, Greek Mythologies. Bingo. Father was reading to us about it. I glanced at the door and listened hard. They were both making their way upstairs. I opened both up on the floor. Once I got the Book of White I flipped it over and placed it behind the lightning bolt on the title page. I put the cookbook back. I took the mythologies book back to where I was sitting and started reading. When my father returned ten minutes later I was so enthralled that I didn't notice he entered.

"What are you reading?" He asked curiously. I left my finger in between the pages and showed him the cover.

"You can borrow it if you'd like, and you take care of it. That book is quite old." He offered.

"I'd really like that." I said placing the book to the side to put on the jacket he was holding out for me.

"Come, we will talk when we get back." He said as he took me back down the basement and back through the mirror.


	13. Chapter 13

He led me back into the house and into the parlor. He poured himself a drink and sat in the arm chair closest to the fire place.

"So, was he as bad as you were expecting?" He asked with a raised brow.

I took that as an invitation to sit. "I didn't expect him to be bad. I just wanted to be here with my brother." I said simply.

"Good. I plan on training you some there if you agree." He said ignoring my comment about my brother.

"Whatever you think is best is what I'll do sir." I stated obediently.

"Tuesdays and Thursdays will be best, and maybe a few Sundays. You will still do your lectures with your brother in the morning, and then we will head over for lunch. We will have a few different sessions there as well. I will also continue your piano lessons as well if you want." He offered.

"That would be nice." I whispered thinking of Jace.

"Then it is settled." He said dismissively.

I went and put the book on my bed and changed back into my regular clothes. I went into Jonathan's room and sat on the bed and began my missed work before dinner. He turned around and looked at me. His eyes were all back.

"It's been awhile." I said smiling reminding him of our earlier comment.

He didn't say anything, but he picked up his book and came next to me on the bed and continued reading. He leaned his shoulder against mine. Slowly the silver took over his eyes. I exhaled in relief and continued reading.

Father didn't join us for dinner, but went out in his gear. I led Jonathan to my room afterwards and I read to him from the mythology book I borrowed from the Wayland Manor. He didn't say anything about it, but listened to me avidly as I began to read about the Heracles and his 12 Labours. I don't know if I fell asleep before or after him. When I awoke it was still dark outside. I turned and saw Jonathan sleeping and the book was on the nightstand. Somebody covered us with the throw that was at the bottom of the bed. When I went to sit up I saw father sitting in the chair in the corner of the room, and he didn't look happy.

"Are you okay father?" I asked curiously.

Jonathan woke beside me and sat up anxious when he realized father was in here too.

"Jonathan what did I tell you about coming in here at night?" He said tightly.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. Clary was reading to us." He stuttered shocked. Jonathan hardly ever got in trouble.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." I said quickly.

"You did nothing wrong Clarissa. And I'm sorry about this, but get up both of you and follow me." He said standing and strode from the room. Jonathan quickly followed and I ran to keep up. Father led us down both flights of stairs and down into the training room. He stopped in front of one wall with old fashioned medieval weapons. There was maces, and axes of different sizes among many others. But my father took the whip off the wall and turned to us.

"You know, you were doing so much better with Clarissa here. Your tantrums disappeared. You didn't argue. Your studies were getting better. You acted out less. I was somewhat proud of how you were doing. But I guess a zebra doesn't change its stripes after all, now does it?" Father said pausing as he spoke in a deadly calm voice to Jonathan.

Jonathan's spine straightened and he lost all the silver in his eyes. The whites were slowing being taken over this time in black too. My father either didn't see or care.

"What did I tell you would happen?" He asked my brother.

"Don't! I'm sorry! I messed up! I'll take double the amount, but don't do this to Clarissa!" He yelled in anger.

"I don't even know if they affect you, but I see what the thought of doing this to Clarissa does." My father said in anger, but with enjoyment in his eyes. He was enjoying torturing my brother. "Why don't _you_ tell Clarissa what happens next?"

"No! Don't! I beg you father! Do me instead!" Jonathan yelled as he whipped off his shirt.

From where I was standing I could see the scars. I gasped in disbelief. I knew Jace had them. I saw them. But to see them on a body of his age was truly disgusting. 'Wait!' I thought. 'Oh no! It's me. I'm going to get them since he misbehaved.'

"Don't worry. She's figured it out." Father said taunting Jonathan.

My brother turned to me and I could see the regret and the sadness on his face. "Father, please, I beg you." He pleaded hoarsely.

I stepped towards my brother. "It's my fault." I said. "I dragged you in there." I said with steely resolve as I turned around and got on my knees before I took off my shirt. 'Fucking asshole.' I thought. 'Damn you father!'

"Jonathan. Count." My father commanded.

I could hear the whip as he unwound it and it hit the floor. I heard the crack before it made contact with my back. I was so small it felt like it reached from side to side. Try as I might I couldn't stop the scream that escaped. I never felt pain like this. The pain of the burning ichor had nothing on this. No wonder Jace and Sebastian was immune and kept rolling when they got hurt in battle. They grew up with this.

"One." I heard my brother sob.

"Ready." My father said as I pushed myself back of the ground.

It was worse knowing what that crack signified as my back erupted in even more pain. I couldn't stop the tears that came with this pain.

"Two." My brother said in anger.

"Ready." He barely gave me a chance to get back up before he came again.

"Three!" My brother screamed as he ran to me.

"Jonathan, no!" My father said as my brother froze. "Now back up."

I heard my brother exhale loudly from his place next to me. He stood and moved back to where he was standing. I could hear my father moving towards him despite the fact that I collapsed on the mat on my stomach still crying, but not screaming anymore.

"This is your fault." My father whispered. "She'll carry those scars for life and know it was because of you. You were supposed to protect your sister. And now look at her. You failed."

I could see my brother squeezing his fists. My father waited.

"Yes sir." He bit out.

At that my father turned around and grabbed a rag and wiped off the whip. He wound it back up and placed it back on the wall. We stayed where we were while we listened to him go up the stairs. When we heard the front door open and slam close did either of us move. Me, trying to get off the floor, and my brother coming to me.

"I'm so sorry Clary. I fell asleep while you were reading. I didn't mean too." He said trying to help me stand.

I couldn't answer as tears streamed down my face and I clenched my teeth from screaming. My brother immediately threw me over his shoulder and I screamed once more. He carried me up the two flights of stairs and sat me in my bath tub. "Stay!" he said. I kept crying as I sat in the tub.

I heard him running back. He had a cutting board, a jar, and a bucket of ice. He told me to lay on my stomach. Luckily I was so small it was easy in the tub. He started scooping the ice and put it on the cutting board. He started to smash the ice with his open palm over and over. He took the crushed ice and released it when he was close, but not touching the wounds. He repeated this over and over until my whole back was covered. It froze the unmarred skin, but cooled the wounds that felt as if burned with fire from hell. Tears and sobs broke through my little body that made my back hurt worse.

"I know it hurts Clary, but try not to move. It'll only make it worse. And I would know." He said as he began breaking more ice. I could feel the ice melting down me and soaking my pants. When I chanced a glance at his face as he put more ice on I saw there was no black in his eyes. Just white and silver.

"I'm sorry Jonathan." I said as tear slid down my face.

He paused his movements and turned his face towards mine. "You're sorry?! For what?" He said as the black irises reappeared.

"It's my fault and here you are taking care of me. I don't deserve a brother like you!" I cried remembering how I treated him before.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I knew I wasn't supposed to be in your room at bedtime. Father caught me that first time and forbade it." He whispered as he began to put more ice on my back.

"Why?" I croaked confused. Simon and I shared a bed for years.

"It isn't proper." He said simply.

"But you're my brother." I answered.

"He said he could have easily taken you to Wayland Manor, but he was giving me a chance. And if I messed up it wouldn't be me who paid the price." He whispered as he broke more ice up. I had to strain to hear from the tub and over the ice breaking. "He could still take you." He said as he paused in his moments.

In that moment my back didn't hurt, but my pain was his pain. He didn't want to lose me.

"I love you Jonathan." I said softly.

He turned towards me in shock and disbelief like he's never heard the words said to him. "How could you love a monster like me?" He questioned.

"Because you love me. I know it." I said firmly.

"Father says love is a weakness and he now he's proven it to me." He said as he stood and kicked the door shut.

"Love is strength. Love is sacrifice. You begged for him to do this to you instead." I argued. I stuck my hand out feebly knowing he'd know my intention.

He collapsed next to me on the floor and stuck his arm in the tub and squeezed my hand as he cried.

"I do love you Clary." He said in between sobs. "But nobody could love me. Father loves the other boy. Mother couldn't stand me and she left. And eventually, you'll leave me too."

"I won't ever leave you." I said squeezing back. "And mother, she didn't leave you. She left father. She hated him for what he did to you. Do you know how I found you? She has a box. In it is some of your hair, a pair of booties, and a baby brush. She thought you were dead and she took it to remember you. I used one of the hairs to trace you. And here I am."

"And look what it got you." He said as he let go and put more ice on my back.

After a few more rounds of ice he went down to get more ice. When he placed the next round on my back he spoke again. "Why?"

"Why what?" I sighed. It still hurt, but it wasn't as bad as before.

"Why come find me?" He asked.

"Because you're my brother and I knew you needed me." I said testing the waters.

He didn't say anything for a bit. Jonathan let the ice melt off my back.

"This is going to sting." He said before he started patting my back dry. I gritted my teeth but didn't make a sound. It was harder with the salve. It hurt, but felt good at the same time.

"I wish I was like you and the other boy. Maybe I wouldn't mess everything up." He confessed.

"What do you mean?" I sighed as began a second coat.

"The demon blood. I can feel it. It grows in me. It spreads. And it was getting stronger and stronger." He said.

"Was?" I asked.

"Yeah. It hasn't been so bad since you got here. And when I get angry and it tries to overpower me you grab my hand or make me look at you. You see it, don't you?" He asked.

"Yeah." I admitted. "And I wanted to help."

"I figured. You always know when I'm at the edge, and you pull me back. You do help me. You help me be better." He said as he got up and washed his hands in the sink.

"When or if you are willing I can help get it out." I whispered half hoping he didn't hear.

He turned towards me and the towel slipped from his hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine rushed out the front door, and slammed it angrily. He knew he shouldn't be disappointed. The girl's presence made Jonathan a more pliable student, and a more obedient son. He didn't like what he did to Clary, but he knew that it would be in both of their best interests in the long run. Love was a weakness and his son fell for it like he did with Jocelyn. Yet, despite the betrayal his heart still yearned for her. The Jocelyn who thought he hung the moon. The Jocelyn who would fight tooth and nail for what they believed in. Like when she went against her parents anyway to marry him because she loved and trusted him.

It was to the same Jocelyn that he made multiple jumps through mirrors to portal to New York. But his thoughts weren't on her, but their daughter, Clarissa. The Clarissa who became a light in the darkness for him. While he knew that he needed Jonathan's blood to get the wards down it was going to be Clarissa who followed in his footsteps. She instilled loyalty in others just like he does. He smiled in thought at how she already had both the boys wrapped around her finger. He could see the bonds with both that she spoke of. His blood tied her with her brother, and Ithuriel's blood tied her to the other Jonathan.

He was going to have to rethink his plan. Did he need both? Yes. They both had their own strengths and he still felt as if he didn't even tap the other Jonathan's potential. He needed a catalyst. It would have to wait. He didn't want to fully alienate himself from Clary. Yes, a temporary separation will do well for both the boys. One for punishment, and the other as a trigger. If the bond that they both clearly felt could jumpstart Jonathan's abilities then it was worth a shot.

Once he arrived in the city he raised his hood. It was lightly misting and he didn't stick out. The glamour on his hand made him invisible to mundanes, but New York was swarming with downworlders. Even though many believed him dead there was always a possibility they might think of him later if he was spotted. And those downworlders knew how to gossip.

Valentine slipped into an alley full of shadows and trash cans. He put a trace on one of Jocelyn's old necklaces and it worked like a charm. It was as if she was waiting for him. He followed the trail and checked every now and then to make sure he was on course.

He knew when he made it to the apartment building just by going by Clary's limited details. It smelled like them. While it wasn't something he wouldn't have chosen to raise their daughter in it obviously suited Jocelyn's purpose.

Valentine knocked more on the door out of politeness than anything else.

Jocelyn was at the door in no time. She didn't seem shocked to see him. She knew he'd come.

"It's been too long. Time has been quite kind to you." Valentine said smiling. When Jocelyn didn't move he continued. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?"

She nodded once and he walked past her and towards the right where he saw an arrangement of couches and chairs.

"What is it that you want?" Jocelyn asked bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now now." He tsked at her. "Come sit down and let's discuss this like two adults." Valentine gestured for her to sit and waited for her to speak as she undoubtedly would.

"How is Clary?" Jocelyn asked quickly after she sat down on the contrasting red and white flower chair.

"You know, that right there is what made me doubt she was your daughter." He said interlocking his fingers. "After I found her outside the wards I led her through the house and into the kitchen. I began to make tea for us. She obviously walked a long way. And do you know what she did?"

Valentine was taunting her. He wanted her curiosity to get the better of her. He wanted her to want him there even if for information.

"She found you?" Jocelyn sighed. "I've been worried."

"Do you know what she did while I made tea?" He repeated himself.

"What did she do?" She said playing his game.

"Some tea would be nice I think." Valentine said. "Where did your manners go?" He smiled.

She turned and headed towards the kitchen and he followed and sat at one of the higher chairs at the island. He didn't say anything, but waited until she was done. She turned back and forth between her stove and cabinets and the island. Her bare feet showed the same toe nail shine that Clarissa had when she first joined them. Once she sat and started to pour them both cups and she looked at him did he continue to speak.

"Nothing. Just like that." He said with a flourish of his arms. "She said nothing and stayed standing until I offered her a seat. And then she stayed silent until I was done making tea and at the table with her. Nothing like you." He said. "Granted, had I known I had a daughter…" He trailed off staring intensely at her.

"What would you have done?" She said getting angry. "Turn her into another project? Not that you didn't anyway!" Jocelyn said putting her cup down with such force that he was surprised the tea didn't start leaking out the bottom.

Valentine didn't rise to her ire, but pretended they were having a calm conversation. He took one more sip of his cup and placed it gently down. "What happened with Clarissa was a mistake. Had I known…" He said quietly turning to look at the window.

"You would have gave her demon's blood too and not angel blood?" She spat.

Valentine shook his head in disagreement. "I would have given you nothing. I already achieved with Jonathan what I needed. And I know you knew what was going on with Celine. And like a good wife, you kept your mouth silent." He reminded her.

"You twisted our son to the point he didn't feel like my blood, or my child." She said heatedly as she got up and began pacing. "Or the nightmares! You didn't care what it did to me, did you?"

"You knew that I was dedicated and still dedicate my life to the cause. Jonathan will be the tool to achieve this. There was no need for a second one." He answered seriously. "The same cause that you believed in as well."

"The cause! Oh the cause! You didn't tell me it would cost me my first born!" She said yelling as she stood.

"Tsk Tsk. With an attitude like that I may not offer the deal that I came here to present you with." He said shaking his head. She was still the same Jocelyn.

"And pray tell me Valentine, what deal is that?" She said turning to look at him with exasperation on her face.

"If you give back the mortal cup, then I will allow you to come home with me and be a wife again to me and a mother to both our children." Valentine offered.

Jocelyn, expecting a much different deal sat down and exhaled loudly as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I take it you had a different deal in mind wife?" He said reminding her of their vows. He leaned forward and put his chin onto his palm exposing one of their wedding runes on the back of his hand.

She didn't miss the gesture and paused to take a sip of her tea before she spoke. "I thought you would say I could get Clary back if I gave you the cup." She whispered putting the cup back down.

"No. I have grown quite partial to her as her brother has. I have given you your options. Either give the cup back and be a family with us, or stay here alone." He said standing.

"You won't give Clary back?" Jocelyn said standing.

"If I'd know I had a daughter I would have been here years ago taking what was also mine. As it is, she sought me and her brother out. She is still young enough that I can negate any bad influence that you have had with her, and get her back on track with other Nephilim of her age. And she is happy and extremely close with her brother. They are thick as thieves. She's quite peculiar though. The angel blood took too well." He stated making her curious.

"What do you mean?" She asked curious despite herself as she leaned forward.

"She has been following the routine I made for her brother. We run before breakfast. They have lectures, assigned reading, and physical sessions with me. She has no problems with that. She was up to his level in a few months. I was astounded at how well she could read and write. I was _shocked_ you already taught her. She is impressive, witty, smart, obedient, and creative. She is a natural born fighter, a bit too well for her age. If she had more strength I bet she could take the boys on any day of the week. Despite the weapons she wields, I think she prefers the steele. I've caught her sleeping with it a few times." He paused and chuckled lightly. "You were that way too. And the piano. It is like you are back there with us." Valentine said with a vacant smile. He cleared his face once before he stood.

"Are you leaving now?" Jocelyn asked shocked since she was absorbed in his words and his charisma once more.

"I'll be back in a week for your decision Jocelyn. Choose wisely. There will be no second chance for you. Oh, I must credit Luke for some of this though and not you. Make sure you send him my regards." He said before he moved from the island and let himself out.

Jocelyn breathed heavily and a few tears escaped her eyes as she locked the door behind him and ran for the phone. Luke was already on his way since they were supposed to go get another load of books for the shop today so she didn't bother calling. She didn't want to chance Luke trying to go after Valentine himself. Instead she put the phone back and went to her room. She pulled down the history book and flipped to a specific illustration. She knew something was off even before she pushed her hand through the page and it clenched nothing but thin air.

"Fuck, Clary!" She said throwing the book at the wall. She let her face fall into her hands.

'She didn't give it to him, or he wouldn't have come. Clary must have known he would do something like that. But, how did Clary know about the cup? 'She's quite peculiar though.'' She remembered what Valentine said, playing it over and over in her mind. 'I didn't teach her to read. She just picked up a book one day as if she's always done it. She's alive though.' Jocelyn exhaled with relief. She found her father and she found her demon spawn of a brother. It was more than she knew last night. "And she is happy." She whispered to herself. She let her thought linger on that as she heard Luke let himself into the apartment.

"Joce." He called out.

"In here." She said calmly despite her nerves of seeing her husband.

He saw the shadowhunter book split in half. Part was on the floor, and the other part was on her bed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked confused.

Luke sat down in front of her and she let him in on the events of the morning.

"I wonder why he said that about _you_?" She pondered.

"I don't think too much of it. It just means that he knows about me and letting you know about it. Or maybe it was the Romanian." He said simply.

Jocelyn's eyes lit up and met his. "He must think we ran away together."

"Possibility." He said, but he believed that Valentine meant it in more than one way. He mentioned Clary's steele. He must have recognized it. Yet, he didn't rat him out. Probably gratitude. The steele was how she got to him after all.

"She took the cup." Jocelyn said pointing at the now useless book.

"If she hid it, then we will never find it I think." Luke said helping her to her feet.

"To smart for her own damn good." Jocelyn agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Father is home." Jonathan said stating the obvious after they both heard the front door open and close.

I made my way to the dresser and attempted to put a shirt on. It hurt like a son of when it got stuck in the salve.

"Did you attend to your sister?" Their father asked as he walked in.

"Yes sir." He said staring at the floor.

"My face is up here son." He said sternly. "And here I thought you learned your lesson." He said before clucking his tongue.

"I did sir." Jonathan said making eye contact.

"I don't think you have. Clarissa, grab what you need. Your lesson books, your sketch books, etc. I already have clothes for you. I think the two of you need some time apart." He said leaving no room for argument.

I only paused to look at my brother with sadness in my eyes before I followed his order. I grabbed the bag I came with and slowly put my stuff in. My shoulders still hurt and holding the bag and moving my arms just made it worse. I grimaced as father came and held my bag while I put the rest of the stuff in, including my _Treasure Island_ book, and the mythology book. I grabbed the box my father gave me for my steele and put that in as well.

"Come." Father said waiting for me to lead the way out. I paused in front of Jonathan and nodded once at him before I headed to the front door. I already knew where father was taking me. Wayland Manor. I didn't want Jace to see me like this and I believe father knew it.

I walked as slowly as I dared not wanting to risk father's anger once again today. Into the mirror we went again and father led me up two flights of stairs into a beautifully dainty room full of whites, pinks, and teals. He sat my bag down on the dresser and took out the items and left them in neat piles.

"Lay on the bed on your stomach. I will be back in a moment." He stated.

I had no trouble following his directions. I was still sore. I had no idea of the time, but I was ready for bed. I heard two sets of footsteps coming back. My father brought Jace.

"Do you remember what the healing ruin looks like?" Father asked Jace.

I assumed Jace nodded but I didn't turn my head. My back was flaring back up again in pain, and I didn't want to move.

"Here." My father said handing something to Jace.

"Clarissa. Take off your shirt and lie back down." Father told me.

I didn't say a word, but did as I was told again.

"What happened?" Jace asked shocked.

"Nothing that you shouldn't be able to handle." Father said matter-of-factly.

Jace moved silently, and I didn't even realize he was so close until the mattress shifted.

Father watched as I heard the box open. I felt the light pressure on my skin. "Try the back of the neck instead. Also, push a bit harder in." Father instructed. "You want to get as close to the damage as possible, but still be on the side closest to the heart. You have a bit more freedom when you aren't healing yourself."

I didn't think my Jonathan could have done it as well as Jace. The steele was an angels tool, and while Jonathan had angels blood he also had demon's blood. There was also nobody there earlier to instruct him. I liked how my brother tried to take care of me the old fashion way. It showed how much he actually cared. I felt more closer to him now than I had ever did before, and I truly believed he felt the same way.

I could feel the iratze working almost immediately as the burning feeling subsided.

"Very good Jonathan! The red is already beginning to fade!" My father beamed.

"Are you okay?" Jace asked me.

I nodded once, but I knew he recognized the gesture. "Thanks." I said softly.

"Anytime." He exhaled pushing himself off of the bed. "But hopefully not anytime soon." He attempted to joke.

"Well, we are going to leave Clarissa to sleep while we continue on with your studies." Father said. "Sleep well Clarissa and let us know if you need anything."

I was so whipped that I was out and didn't even hear if they shut the door, or put my shirt back on. The light breeze was soothing on the tender skin.

I was woken in time for dinner. Father said I would need my strength to get back on schedule the next day. He pulled out a dress out of the wardrobe and helped me get it over my head. I didn't hurt as bad but I was a bit stiff. The new skin on my back was also tight. Despite the ruin I knew it would still scar. I couldn't imagine Jonathan or Jace having to heal naturally.

"Your back looks loads better. If I left you home then it would have had to heal naturally in front of him." He said without apology, but honestly, I didn't expect one. I felt better now, but the memory was forever etched into my mind.

"I will be heading home after dinner to make sure he hasn't torn the house apart. After you eat, I want you to stay in here for the night. Am I understood?" He said. "We wouldn't want a repeat of earlier, would we?"

"I understand sir." I said. Once I agreed he led me from the room and down to the dining hall.

I forced the food in my system despite my lack of hunger. Jace kept glancing at me, but I didn't want a repeat so I gave him no incentive to follow me after father left.

Unfortunately, it had the wrong effect. Even though I locked the door he tried to talk threw it.

"Clarissa. Are you okay in there?" He asked. I tried to ignore him at first, but I moved towards despite myself. My back was feeling better so I sat on the floor with my back against the door. On the other side I heard Jace do the same thing.

"Are you okay?" He repeated.

"Yes, thank you." I said meekly.

"What did you do?" He asked.

I didn't answer. What would could I say?

"I promise I won't say anything." He said trying to get me to talk.

"I'm guilty for being the one thing someone cares about." I whispered.

"So they punished you instead." He said back. He sat in silence for a moment. "If I was there I would of taken them for you."

"They tried too, but they were informed they would learn better if I had to. It was worth it though." I said.

"Worth it?" He asked incredulously.

"If it wasn't me, then it would have been him." I said simply.

"Who is him?" He asked.

"My brother." I said before I got up and went to bed.

"Night Clarissa. I'm glad you're here." He said as he felt the door move against him.

"Night." I told him as I climbed back into my bed.

Jace had a similar system, except he also had piano lessons, literature, and now dancing lessons with me. He was at the same section as my brother and I so I basically fell in quite easily. Father also took us out one afternoon and worked on basic plant identification. This was bit neat. We got to keep a journal and draw the different plants in there to read about later during self-studies. We couldn't have done a lot of these at home. We didn't have a greenhouse like Father and Jace have here.

Father didn't mind me spending time alone with Jace, but like with Jonathan no boy should be in my bedroom, at any time. I asked him if there were any other unwritten rules that I wasn't aware of. He said, "If you don't think I would approve, then don't do it."

It was easier said than done. Jace was instantly attached to me. Where I did my work he did. When I went to play music, so did he. He tried to make it discreet, but he failed miserably. At one point a week later I just started making random laps around the floors. After reaching the third, I turned and called him out on it.

"I'm sorry. I'll go." He said disappointed.

"Wait." I said. I paused until he caught up. "I just want to know why you keep following me." I said as I chanced a glance at his eyes that never failed to entrap me.

"I never met another kid until I met you." He said simply.

"Am I what you expected?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

"I didn't think any girl could be as pretty as an angel." He said so honestly that I laughed.

"I'm not that pretty. There are girls loads prettier than me." I said laughing in embarrassment.

"You know many others?" He asked curiously.

I didn't want to say anything that could get me in trouble so I changed the conversation. "Do you want to play a game?"

"Chess?" He asked.

"No. I was thinking hide and seek." I said strongly. "You have a big enough house for it."

Jace agreed readily. I waited a few rounds until we worked our way to the lower level. I started looking for the entrance to get to Ithuriel. I found it, but I had to hide it quickly when I heard Jace getting closer.

"Gotchya!" He laughed as my feet stuck out from behind the curtain.

"Yes you did!" I agreed. I looked at the door in want, but I knew it wasn't going to happen now. It was almost time for lunch.

By the time lunch was over father was back to work on lessons.

It was another week before I got the chance to go see Ithuriel. I finished my self-studies first, and I excused myself to go freshen up.

"Ithuriel!" I said as I ran towards him.

"Clarissa." He whispered weakly. "Did you save your brother yet?" He asked.

"No. Father separated us. I just wanted to make sure I saw right." I told him.

Ithuriel sent me the same vision. I marked myself. I put the same mark on my brother's shoulder close to his heart, and then a different mark on his heart.

"Just one question. Before Jonathan died a final time, he said there wasn't enough good in him to live once the demon's blood was burned away by heavenly fire. That won't happen, right?" I asked worriedly.

"The first marks bind you to him, and him to you. You will give him strength. These marks won't leave. I told you that what awaits him, awaits you." He said weakly.

I went to release him, but he stopped me.

"It's not time yet. I need your brother, free of demon's blood, here when you do it." He said. "Go. Your father is back."

I rushed and went straight into the bathroom. I splashed water on my face, and then headed back into the room with Jace. I was sitting and staring out the window when father walked in.

"A bit of cabin fever Clarissa?" He asked as he came and stared out the window with me.

"Homesick." I whispered.

He exhaled heavily. "It's not time yet, but we can break this joint for a bit if you want to that is?"

"Yes father." I said obediently.


	16. Chapter 16

"Come Clarissa. Come Jonathan. I think you two are big enough to finally learn." He said smiling good naturedly.

Father told us to get jackets and meet him at the front door. Once we joined him he led us down to the stables. I remembered when Jace gave me a tour the stables were empty, but when we arrived there were three horses awaiting us.

"Father, truly?" He said.

"I tried to have them in time for your birthday, but they weren't properly broken in yet." He said grinning at Jace's excitement.

"Now, all they need is names. We'll pretend we are naming our seraph blades and see how well your readings are going. Let's look at Jonathan's first since his horse is right here." Father said as he opened the stall door and led us in.

The horse was still young, big enough to ride, but not full grown yet. It was all brown with a lighter brown mane. "Malik." He said firmly as he pet the horse's face gently.

Father then led us next to mine. "Uriel." I said stroking the side of her face.

My father looked at me curiously, but shook his head once before he continued. "And why don't we name anything after Raziel?"

"You just don't. He doesn't like it and nothing good will happen." Jace said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"And Clarissa, what can happen if you invoke a higher angel?" He asked.

"Might be more power than you can wield." I said mechanically.

Father taught us how to properly dress the horses, and then he had us lead them out. We learned how to properly mount them, and then how to turn, stop, and go. We practiced in the small pen. Father said we weren't ready to go further, but it was still fun. He said we could go back out in a few days when he the weather cleared up.

The days turned to weeks, and the weeks turned to a few months. While I missed my brother terribly, Jace was a good companion to have. Yet, the more fun we had, the more guilty I felt knowing how Jonathan must be doing.

Father did get a second piano. He had them both put into an unused parlor. He found duets for us, and then tested us to play the same piece and keep them both synchronized. It was loads harder than it sounded. Even with my lessons from Jace I wasn't up to the kid version's level. Quite of a bit of let down. But with both their help I became a stronger player. And the better I got the more I loved it. Sometimes I would even wake up earlier and go and play before we ran. I was ecstatic when it rained too heavily and we couldn't go at all. I got to play until breakfast with father's approval.

Jace and my dancing improved spectacularly after that disasterous first lesson. Bit by bit father increased the difficulty. He even tested us. He'd play a piece of music and we'd have to choose a dance that would have been appropriate.

We had riding lessons twice a week. We also had to go down regularly and brush and clean the horse. I didn't know what was more fun, the piano or Uriel. Once we were strong enough riders father took us for a half day ride. We even got to stop and have a picnic near a small pond. I got lost in the moment until I saw the crows watching us. Father's crows to be exact.

In our free time Jace didn't play throwing knives games, but had more of a reckless style than Jonathan. He'd jump off or towards real high places and expect me to follow. I didn't see him try anything like this before until he was locked up by the Inquisitor. And I didn't even hear about it until afterwards. Then this one time he took a mattress off a spare bed and we rode it down the stairs. He said that father did it with him on his birthday, but I found that hard to believe. Father didn't do anything frivolous with us.

Jace was also real curious about my brother. I told him all about him except for the demon's blood part. That was a secret, and I didn't want him to ask any questions about it or mention it to father.

One day after riding lessons, father told me and Jace that he was going to be going away on business for a few days and that there would be a list of assignments and readings on his desk in the morning. We were also to continue our regular schedules and that the servants would let him know if we weren't.

I was curious if he was really going away, or just home to my brother. He motioned for Jonathan to head up without us.

"Are you really going away father?" I asked sighing in disappointment.

"Yes. I'll be gone for about three days, but I probably won't come back straight here." He said happy with my unknowingly fake sadness.

"May I ask if I can go home, for a few days then?" I asked meekly, but maintained eye contact.

"No." He said firmly. "You will remain here until your brother remembers his place."

I looked down in disappointment. He used two of his fingers to bring my face to meet his. "You did nothing wrong. But, your brother has relapsed into his old ways. I don't think it is a good idea especially since I won't be there. Maybe if he's better when I get back I'll bring you over for a day and see how it goes. I'll tell him this too. You deserve a reward for how well you are doing." He smiled at the end. "Any message to your mother?" He attempted to ask nonchalantly.

"My mother?" I asked shell shocked.

"Yes, I am going to see a few acquaintances, and then I will be stopping by to see her." He said casually, but continuing to gauge my reaction.

"No. I have no message." I said steely as I straightened my posture.

"Any for Luke, if he's there?" He continued.

I smiled. "Can you ask if he got my good bye card? Other than that, no. My life is here with you and my brother. I have no need for any other messages, for anyone."

"Very good Clarissa. I'll see what I can do about your brother when I get back." He said as he kissed my forehead before he left me standing in the stables by myself.

I waited until the next morning, after our run and before breakfast to sneak down stairs. It wasn't until my hand actually made contact with the mirror before I realized that Jace followed me.

"Damn it!" I said.

"Where are you going Clary? Do you not like it here?" He asked crestfallen.

"No I really do. I love being here with you, but I miss my brother. I need to know if he's okay." I said firmly as I squeezed his hand.

"Then let's go." He said.

"No. I can't. If he finds out…" I said trailing off.

"Then he finds out." He said.

I didn't want to waste any more time. So I stepped through the mirror, and pulled Jace along.

"Where are we?" He asked as I opened the storm door as father had.

"Home." I said simply. "If you see father, make sure you hide."

"Do you mean your father, or mine?" He asked curiously.

"Shh!" I whispered hearing footsteps.

"Clary!" Jonathan said as he ran towards me and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Father is gone, right?" I asked anxiously.

"Yes. He left last night and hasn't come back." He said holding my face and just realizing that I had brought who he called, the other boy. "You brought him?"

"I'm Jonathan." He said sticking out his hand like his father instructed.

After a look from Clary he stuck his hand out as well. "I'm Jonathan as well."

"Brother, are you okay? Father said he was having trouble with you." I asked worriedly as I looked him over.

"Can we speak in front of him?" He asked.

"Yes. He won't tell." I said confidently.

"I want what we talked about." He said holding both my hands.

"Do you understand what will happen if I do, right? We'll have to leave." I told him.

"I figured. But you told me that our mom loves us. We'd go there right?" He asked.

"You're going to leave Clary?" Jace asked shocked.

"Pack, we'll leave now." I said.

"You can't leave me." Jace said outraged.

"Then come with me." I offered.

"My father isn't like your father. He wouldn't do that to me." He said disbelieving.

"He isn't your father." I whispered holding his hand so he didn't bolt. "That is our father. You were stolen as a baby." I said.

He tried to pull away, but I continued. "I can prove it."

"How?" He spat as he turned back around. I could see his eyes slightly darken in anger at my words.

"All Herondales have a special birthmark. Right here." I said pointing. "Besides, you saw my brother. He looks just like your father, doesn't he?" I said trying to be gentle. "If you need me to hold the Mortal Sword I would."

Jace pulled down his shirt and showed me the birthmark.

"How did you know?" He asked seriously. "You've never seen me in anything less than what's appropriate."

"There is an angel in the basement at Wayland Manor. His name is Ithuriel. His blood runs through both us. I can show you." I said as Jonathan came running out in his training gear and a bag on his back. Swinging on each side was a seraph blade.

"Fine. Show me. If he's there, and he confirms what you say I'll go. I'd follow you anywhere Clary." He said as he lifted my hand and leaned his cheek into it.

I led us all back through the mirror and we led our way back up to the bedrooms and grabbed a bag and threw our stuff in. I was careful to remember my steele, _Treasure Island_ , and the mythology book. I yelled for Jace to hurry and I took them both to go see Ithuriel.

"Ithuriel!" I called out.

"It is time I take it." He said, but paused when he saw my brother. "The boy still isn't clean." He stated.

"He will be. He already agreed." I told him.

"Come closer Jonathan." He said talking to my brother in his mind and we couldn't hear. Then my brother moved and walked towards the shelf. Ithuriel spoke to Jace and informed him of the truth. I saw the same vision of my father cutting Jace out of Celine Herondale. Father was speaking about what a waste of shadowhunter blood and her suicide. He thought he was damned lucky that Jace survived. I saw him compliment his deceased father and how his offspring will be even stronger. My brother was also shocked as he stood there with a vial in his hands.

I heard Ithuriel tell him to cut him and capture the blood. He told us to make sure he drank it after the ruin was drawn on his heart. He would need it because in my absence the darkness grew in strength.

"Go now." Ithuriel told us.

I ran out of there leading them both to the stables. Before we mounted I paused and drew the untraceable ruin on them. My brother rode with me as Jace rode his horse. We rode them for hours and through the dangerous forests without stopping until we made it out of Idris. I knew that Magnus made arrangements with Ragnor Fell for a way home, but I didn't trust him a second time around. He was too curious about my father. And I didn't want him to see Jace or Jonathan.

Once I knew we were out of the wards I stopped the horse and dismounted. Jace and my brother followed suit. I walked to an old tree and placed my steele on the tree. Within seconds a portal to Magnus' was made it. I told them both to think of me and following me before I took both their hands and led them out of Europe.

"Clary!" Magnus said in shock as all three of us collapsed randomly on the floor.

"Magnus! I need to do it now. In case we are caught. Father was supposed to be in New York either today or tomorrow." I said frantically.

He nodded once and led the three of us to a guest bedroom.

I pulled off my shirt and had Jonathan do the same.

"What is going on Clary?" Jace asked anxiously.

"I need to help Jonathan." I said as I was placed the ruin on my heart. I hastily turned Jonathan around and made an identical mark. "Get that vial of blood out of his bag."

Jace scrambled through the bag and once it was in his hand I had Jonathan lay on the bed and I sat next to him.

I looked at him one last time. He nodded. "I love you brother." I whispered as I squeezed his hand.

"I love you Clary." He said.

"Open the bottle." I told Jace as I began to draw on Jonathan's heart. I knew that Magnus was watching wordlessly from the door frame. Once complete I took the bottle and tilted it into Jonathan's mouth as he began to scream. He gargled and slightly choked, but he drank it all.

As he continued to scream I held his hand tighter. It was hard as he started convulsing. I felt tugs inside my body as if it wanted to convulse too. His body lit up as if engulfed by heavenly fire. I heard both Magnus and Jace gasp in shock, but I held tight refusing to let go despite the blood pooling in our hands from the fingernail marks he left on me.

What seemed like hours, but was only a matter of minutes, Jonathan's eyes opened and I was greeted with the sight of green.

I laughed and collapsed on him in awe, amazement, and gratitude. Lying here was _my_ brother.

Magnus stepped forward and clasped his hands. "Is anybody hungry? All this fire has gave me a strong desire for hotcakes and whiskey."


	17. Chapter 17

Magnus, being the good host that he is, made us all hotcakes with a side fresh fruit. He kept eying me, my brother, and Jace in turn.

"Are you okay Magnus?" I asked in between bites.

"Being around this here angel trio is a lot for me to adjust to. It's like being in a ballroom with over sixty Nephilim again. You three are highly concentrated Nephilim. The aura is overpowering to my senses." He said shuttering once before he continued eating. Despite what he said I knew there was more processing in his mind.

"I can't believe you three are just sitting here like nothing just happened!" He finally said throwing his fork down and standing up.

Jace, Jonathan and I stopped eating and stared at the flustered warlock.

"Do you not understand what she just did?!" He exclaimed running his fingers thorough his hair.

Jace looked at him blankly. "She saved him, right?"

"Do you know from what or how?" Magnus said with a locked jaw. "Clary, do you understand what you did?"

"I bound my soul to Jonathan so he would survive the demon's blood being purified with the help of the blood that the angel willing gave for him to drink." I said simply trying to be nonchalant and started to eat the food once again.

"You bound your soul to mine?" Johnathan asked shocked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because you are my brother. You would have been lost to me forever if I didn't." I answered.

"What does that mean? She bound her soul to his?" Jace asked looking at Magnus.

"I don't know to what degree. It could be as simple and mild as your parabatai binds. Or a step up like if she bleeds, he bleeds. More serious bindings go to the point of death. If he dies, then she dies. All of them are serious undertakings. And she just threw him down, marked him, with a ruin that _isn't_ in the book of Grey may I point out, and ran with it like it was no big thing." He said throwing his arms in the air.

"You knew before I went there that was my goal." I said through gritted teeth. "You knew I went to help him."

"I didn't realize what that would entail, or that it would actually work. But does Jonathan know what you sacrificed for him?" He said gesturing towards my brother. "Did he get a say?"

"He would have been taken control of by the demon's blood. His soul, and any ties we could have had would have disappeared at puberty." I yelled. "He is my brother. Not Lilith's son!" I screamed in anger.

"You got to be joking me! So truly, this _is_ the boy Lilith was bragging about?! And you did that here?!" Magnus roared back.

"The boy you believed to be the cause of the Dark War. Yeah. Yeah I did." I said fiercely. "And _you_ knew it before I _even_ left."

Magnus stopped. "Clary, but you actually succeeded. I saw a wisp of a powerful girl trying to save a boy that has been written about before mankind made the first skyscraper or car. How? How did you know what to do? How did you do that? Those pretty little ruins were not in the book of Grey." He said more calmly.

"I was showed them." I said.

"Clary. You got to give me a bit more. A minor angel couldn't have pulled that off." He sniffed me lightly. "And all three of you smell of a minor angel."

"A minor angel got help." I said. "The same minor angel whose blood runs in all of us."

"You do realize that Angels rarely help mortals. It is easier to get a demon to aid than the price Angels require. What did you bargain for that?" He asked sitting down.

"A mild one. I had to bind myself to my brother. Whatever fate awaits him upon his death awaits me." I said.

"That isn't a little price. That is the price of eternity Clary." He said shaking his head. "Do you even know what help he got?"

"Jonathan is worth it." I said shaking my head no. He didn't understand what my brother's life could have been. "I know you can take memories, but can't you just look at them?"

"I could." He said skeptically.

"Then look." I said firmly.

"I'll look, but if I don't see anything worth fighting for then you guys are out now and I don't want you to _ever_ darken my doorstep again." He said.

I moved towards him. It felt like hours as he perused my memories of the other timeline. I heard his breath hitch when he got to Alec, and then Alec's later actions. "He loved you. He wanted to be your one and only, and when you wouldn't give it to him, his heart broke. A broken hearted man is a man with nothing left to lose. He thought you would have carried on once more like he didn't matter if he died. He only wanted to be your last love like you were his."

"That is neither here nor there." He said briskly before he saw how their futures came back together.

Jonathan and Jace continued to stare until Magnus was done.

Magnus didn't say a word, but moved to grab a bottle of vodka from a cabinet. He didn't bother with a glass.

"Short of God only one angel could make that happen Clary. You took a very big leap of faith on Jonathan." He said as he took another guzzle from the bottle. He turned to Jonathan. "I have _never_ seen such sibling love or such a sacrifice that Clary has for you Jonathan. I truly hope you know that and don't squander it. You won't be just hurting yourself but Clary too."

"I would do anything for Clary." Jonathan said grabbing my hand. "She's my sister." He said matter-of-factly.

"This won't be easy. Many will be very mad about this. And how did you get involved in this young Herondale?" Magnus asked turning to Jace.

"That is what Clary called me. She even pointed out my birthmark. I didn't know until right before we came here, and I came for answers." He said sitting back down.

"I've known your family line for hundreds of years. It's almost died out now." He said lost in memories from long ago.

"Well, what are we supposed to do next? I seriously don't think father, well, your father, will let us all up and leave without a fight?" Jace said upset. "And what the hell is my name? I'm Jonathan, and he's Jonathan. I'm not a Wayland, and I thought my father was and he's a Morgenstern. I am supposedly a stolen Herondale baby…" He said running his fingers through his hair as he started pacing.

"You're still Jonathan Christopher. He's just a Herondale now. You're still the same boy who danced with me. The same boy who rode a horse so well on his first time that you would think that he was born on one. The boy who fights like hell is on his back." I said holding his hand. "You're still my best friend. You are still all of those things."

"With angel blood in his system?" He asked dubiously.

"All Nephilim do." I said smiling. "You just have a bit extra like me and Jonathan. That's why we got to stick together. We are stronger together than we are apart."

He leaned towards me and placed his hand on my cheek. "I'm just me. You, now you are something special. I don't even know where I belong."

"With us." My brother said firmly. "We will get to mother and figure this all out together, but nobody will separate us."

He looked at Magnus who just shrugged in a loss of words.

"I got what we discussed." I said going back to my bag. I pulled out the mythology book and popped it open. I found the right page and dug it out to the astonishment of the others watching as if entrance. "If you have a phone then I can get us out of your hair." I said.

"And where the hell do you think on this earth that you can hide from Valentine?" Magnus asked.

"We got to get back to my mom and Luke." I said firmly.

"And how long do you think that will last?" He said doubting my plan. "You need a grown up here _now_. Do you really think your mother is going to let you plot this out and go along with it? Because if you do, then you obviously don't know Jocelyn." He snorted at the end.

"I can't call yet. I don't know if father has gone to see her yet. Call Luke." I said imploringly.

"Fine. Dial the wolf." He said as he took the book from me. He tossed me the phone and dialed. I handed him back the phone. "Wolf?" He said. "Are you alone? Okay. Call me back when you are." Magnus hung up without waiting for a response.

"Now, go clean up. You all smell like medieval mudanes." He said pointing towards the hallway.

We all took turns. I didn't want to be far from them so I sat outside the bathroom door while I waited. They obviously felt the same because they were both cleaned and dressed waiting for me when I got out.

"Did you hear the phone ring?" I asked nobody in particular.

"Yes. Luke is on his way." Jace answered.

"How do you feel Jonathan?" I turned and asked my brother.

"A bit tired, but I'll live." He said attempting a smile.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"What if she still doesn't like me?" He whispered.

"You're her son. She will love you." I said confidently.

"You don't need to worry. You're her kid. I'm the stray." Jace muttered.

"No man left behind." I said firmly. "Besides, technically, I'm the one who ran away…" I trailed off.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Luke." I breathed running towards the door. I could smell him from here. Odd. Oh, right, bound to brother past the level of parabatai.

"Magnus, you wanted to see me?" He said before I came running into view and jumping on him.

"Luke." I said reassuring myself as he hugged me tighter. I turned my head back and saw Jonathan and Jace waiting at the entry for the hallway together. "Let me introduce you. Come on guys!" I said waving them over. "These are Jonathan Christopher. This one here I call Jace. For J.C. He is the Herondale boy I told you about." I said introducing Jace since he was standing a bit to the front.

Luke didn't put me down as he shook his hand. "Good to meet you. I knew your parents. Your father was a fine man."

"And this is my brother, Jonathan." I said. Luke slowly put me down as he bent towards Jonathan and put a hand on each side of his face staring into his eyes.

"I haven't seen you since you were a wee baby." He looked a bit longer. "Oh my god Clary, you did it!" He said letting a bark like laugh escape. "Your mother is going to be so amazed to see you." He said squatting down and hugging my brother to himself smelling his neck a bit as he did so.

"I've heard a lot about you too." My brother said quietly.

"Clary said that Valentine is going to pay her mother a visit. Has he come yet?" Magnus said asking Luke.

"No. I'm sure she would of told me." He said standing once more and turning to Magnus.

"You need to tell her don't go for any deal and we are good." I said tugging his hand.

He broke out his cell phone and dialed. He walked out of the room and we let him have his privacy. A few minutes later he came back.

"He hasn't come yet. I did remind her to have faith in you. I didn't tell her you were here waiting. I didn't want her to let Valentine know if he hasn't figured it out yet." He said looking at Magnus.

"What to do with the children? They can't leave until after Valentine pays his visit." Magnus said pointedly.

"And what to do with them after?" Luke said running his hand through his hair exhaling.

"Can the pack help?" He asked.

"Against Valentine?" Luke countered sarcastically.

"Then you have your answer." Magnus said.

"You." Luke started.

"Have done what I can for now." Magnus said. "I can come ward where you end up, but I can't be warding half of New York."

"Clary." Luke said as he sat down. I came and perched myself in my lap.

"Have you seen anything that can help get you in the New York Institute?" He asked seriously.

"Jace's grandmother is the Clave's Inquistor now. Maryse and Robert Lightwood run the institute. And they are good and they can get us help. But, there is one problem." I said grimacing.

"What is that?" Luke said not breaking eye contact.

"Hodge is in the institute by ruling of the Clave. He is still loyal to father. He is also the one who helped get Jace out of Celine." I whispered.

"Okay. I can work with that." He said nodding.

"Magnus, I know I shouldn't ask, but can they stay here for another day or two? I need to go get them sanctuary there. And then we can all move them there and you can ward it. Also, get me your price." He said grimacing at the end.

"No need. Clary we will be even then, right? Since you didn't use the return trip I planned out." Magnus said.

"Even. For now." I said nodding once.

"Clary, what did you, no nevermind. I don't think I want to know." He said hugging her tight. "I'm just glad you are back. I love you my little angel."

"I'm not an angel Luke." I said disagreeing.

"You are to me." He whispered hugging me once last time before he stood up and left.


	18. Chapter 18

Luke left Magnus' thanking the angels and cussing at the same time as he drove up to the Institute. He ended up having to park a few blocks away. He walked to the gate and waited. They knew he was here and he just had to be patient. Maryse recognized him and told the rest of the on duty crew that she had it.

"Lucian. To what do I owe for this honor?" She said shrewdly.

"Do you have time for a cup of coffee?" He asked nonchalantly. "I have information to be passed on."

"Is this from Lucian the former shadowhunter, or as the Alpha?" She asked needing to know how to navigate his request.

"Both. There is a deli about three blocks west. I'll be there waiting for you and Robert if you two decide to come. And don't let anyone else know. You have ears with multiple mouths." He informed her peaking her curiosity.

He only had to wait about fifteen minutes before they arrived. For once he really didn't mind. He needed a cup coffee. It would be hours later until he could even think about something stronger.

"Lucian." Robert said sticking out his hand. "I've heard you been well."

"Quite. Except now, or I wouldn't be here." He said finishing the remnants of his cup.. Maryse came back with another round for them and was thankful for it.

"What is so important that you actually sought us out?" Maryse said straightening her back.

Luke filled them in on Clary, her gifts, her journey, and her return.

"The Herondale baby lives?" Maryse said gasping as she put her hand to her mouth.

"Yes, I heard his grandmother is the Inquisitor now, is she not?" He asked verifying Clary's information.

"Yes." Robert told him.

"The kids need to be protected. And as Nephilim I was hoping…" He trailed off.

"The Institute." Maryse said nodding. "The Inquisitor will probably insist on the boy returning with her." She said raising an eyebrow at him.

"And for Jocelyn. As for the boy, Jace will not go anywhere without Clary or her brother." He said firmly. "I can guarantee that. They share a bond stronger than parabatai."

"The Clave will never split them if the bond can be verified." Robert nodded as the wheels turned in his mind.

"Or the Inquisitor allows it outright." Maryse added.

"There is one catch that might make her allow it." Luke said raising an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Maryse said interested.

"Hodge. He helped Valentine remove the baby after Celine took her life. He knew. He aided." Luke said.

"How could you know that?" Robert asked taken aback.

"The kids. They told us." Luke informed them. "Magnus believes them. He offered to further the wards on the Institute at no cost to the Clave or me if you agree and get Hodge removed."

Maryse exhaled loudly. "Okay. I'll send a message through and see what kind of response we get. I can't even begin to tell you though how long that could take." She added with a grimace at the end.

Robert agreed with Maryse's sentiment. The traitor was training and living with his children after all. "I will require the bond to be verified by the Silent Brothers before we determine the Herondale's fate and they live with our children."

"I will let the kids know. I don't think they'll reject that condition. Contact me when you are ready." He said as he slid his cell phone number to him.

"Do you have a picture of the Herondale boy?" Maryse asked.

"No. But tell her he does have the birthmark. She will know what I mean." He said standing.

"We will get to it directly." Robert said also standing and shaking Luke's hand.

Luke made his way back to his truck and headed towards Jocelyn's.

Her apartment was a wreck and she was sitting on the floor crying. He moved towards her and scooted a few things away with his foot before he sat down.

She looked up and he noticed the bruise forming on the side of her face. He cupped the other side of her face in his hand and leaned in. "Was Valentine back?" He asked.

"I didn't give him the cup and I turned down his offer. He didn't take it lightly." She whispered. A few tears fell. "I'm so worried for Clary."

Luke leaned in and smelled her a bit. It wasn't her. He let go of her face and stood up. He pulled out his kindjal before the shapeshifter exposed its true face. He knew he couldn't take it on completely, but he worked his way out the door and into the sunlight before getting to his truck. Luke couldn't risk getting hurt at a time like this. He high tailed it to the bookshop. The bookshop was locked up tight. He undid the locks and relocked the gate before running to the apartment upstairs.

He exhaled deeply when he saw Jocelyn cleaning her hands in the water. He pulled his kindjal out again and walked towards her sniffing the air. "Oh God Jocelyn!" He said placing the kindjal on the table and pulling her close despite the blood leaking all over him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Valentine was there. I didn't have the cup and he didn't take it well. And then, then the shapeshifter came back posed as him and it kept talking about the cup. I fought it enough to get to the bathroom. I grabbed my stuff out of the chest and climbed out the window. When I got here I had your guy close up and leave." She said squeezing his shirt. "I was about to call when I cleaned up. I didn't know you were heading over." She said worried at him being there too.

"I got good news. The kids are back." He said pulling her closer. "And she did it. She saved Jonathan from the demon's blood."

She started crying loudly and squeezed him hard as she collapsed to the ground.

"I saw them. I left them there because they knew Valentine was out and about. I then went to see about getting them to a safe place where you can all be together." He continued.

"What about you?" Jocelyn said releasing her firm grip.

"There are some places I can't follow Jocelyn. You know this." He said placing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sure they can be bargained with." She said pleading.

"If anyone can, it will be Clary." He laughed.

"Where are they?" She asked.

"I can't say. Ears can be anywhere. You will see them soon." He said kissing her lightly on the lips.

The phone rang. "Yes." Luke said.

"She is leaving now. Come meet us and bring Jocelyn. Leave the children where they are for now." Maryse said hanging up.

Both Luke and Jocelyn changed and headed back out to his truck. It felt that traffic was moving half as fast as the same trip just took. When they parked and walked up Robert was waiting for them both.

"Follow us. We are heading towards the library as to keep her presence secret for now." Robert said. He took them a long way around the Institute to avoid meeting anybody along the way. He knocked once before he opened the door and continued in.

"You have information for me Downworlder." The Inquisitor stated.

"I felt it your place to tell her since you came to us with the information. I merely said it was a matter of upmost importance to her professionally, and personally." Maryse said before taking a seat on a couch near the desk.

Luke exhaled. "Your grandson is alive and safe for the moment." He started with.

The inquisitor wasn't expecting that answer and collapsed into a chair nearby. "How?" She whispered.

Luke went on explaining what Valentine did while Celine was pregnant, and how Hodge and Valentine took him out and how he was raised. He told her of Clary and Jonathan's involvement, leaving out the demon's blood aspect. She looked at him and her eyes got stern.

"And you expect me to believe this and offer more of the Circle sanctuary in our sacred walls?" She asked him gesturing at the Institute around them.

"He has the birthmark." He stated.

She turned back towards him.

"If we can prove it, will you press charges once more against Hodge and grant us all sanctuary? Luke, myself, and all three of the children." Jocelyn said stepping forward a step with her raised hands open indicating she showed no threat.

"And allow a Downworlder sanctuary?" She laughed. "That is as likely as my grandson being alive! And if he is truly my grandson then he should be home with me."

"He is bound to the other two." Luke stated.

"I already contacted the Silent Brothers. They said if we bring the three in they will confirm his identity and if any such bindings exist." Robert said speaking up for once.

"Where are the children at?" The Inquisitor asked standing once more.

"At a safe house not too far from here." Luke said simply.

The Inquisitor grabbed her bag and headed to the bathroom. When she returned she was dressed in fighting gear. "Go prepare yourself Robert. We leave when you are ready."

Once Robert returned he led them out a back exit and down to the garage. Jocelyn and the Inquisitor rode in the back seat while Luke rode shotgun spouting out directions towards his truck. Once Jocelyn and Luke were in his truck they led the way. When they pulled up to Magnus they had to wait for the wards to fall before they were granted access. They could hear them locking down around them once they gained entrance.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." Magnus said gesturing them inside.

"Neither did I." Luke said leading the way in.

"Magnus Bane?" The Inquisitor said in shock. "They are here with you?"

"I'm sorry if you don't find me an appropriate babysitter, but I drew the short straw." He said tersely.

"No, just thankful if what they said is true. You always seem to be helping the Herondales." She said walking past into the apartment. She stopped short when she saw Jace sitting on the couch watching tv next to two others eating cereal and laughing.

Clary poked him and he turned to look at their visitors. His face furrowed when he saw the woman eye him with such interest, love, and sadness.

All three stood as if one. No one made a move despite the anxiety that awaited this reunion. Jocelyn was the first to move and rushed toward her two children on the end of the couch. She went to Clary first.

"Stupid foolish girl!" She said crushing her to her and peppering her with kisses. Clary poked her mom to get her attention on her brother.


	19. Chapter 19

Jonathan looked a bit out of place as Jocelyn turned towards him. "Jonathan?" She asked. She ran her fingers through his hair searching his eyes. The connection only a mother and child could have was there like it never was before. She crushed him to her. "My baby. I thought you were dead. I thought. It doesn't matter what I thought!" She said shaking her head. "You're here with me now."

"Mother." He sighed in relief as he hugged her back. I joined in on the group hug before I turned back to Jace and noticed him standing there watching us.

"Mommy. This is Jace." I said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Jace. You must be a real special boy." She said tearing up as she held both her children's hands.

"He's our third mother." Jonathan smiled.

"Your third what Jonathan?" She asked quietly.

"Our third half." Jonathan said as Jace and I giggled. "You know what I mean!" He said as he pushed my shoulder as Luke chuckled too.

"Jace. Somebody wants to meet you I think." I said pointing at the Inquisitor next to Robert and Magnus. I grabbed his hand and he let me lead him over.

"Ma'am, may I introduce Jace to you?" I said smiling with a tilt of my head.

"Jace?" She asked as studied his face from her closer viewpoint.

"It's short for Jonathan Christopher." He said raising his face to meet hers.

"It's a fine name indeed. I hear you have a special birthmark." She said hinting towards his shoulder.

I let go of his hand and he took off his shirt.

Her hand rose to her mouth in shocked joy. "God bless." She exhaled.

Jace put his shirt back on and took my hand once more.

"And, I'm told you are bound to these other children." She started.

He eyed her coldly as she referred to them as children and was unused to such a term. "I will not leave Clary or Jonathan."

"We need to verify these bounds if you are to remain with them." Robert said speaking up.

"I will agree, but I will not leave them regardless of what they say." He said firmly. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and agreement.

"Then we will leave now. Robert, I will call and have Maryse restrain and contain Hodge for the time being. Luke, I trust you can take Magnus to the Institute. Maryse will be outside waiting by the time you arrive I am sure." The Inquisitor delegated.

All three of the men nodded before she turned away and called Maryse. I turned away and made my way down the hall with Jonathan and Jace following in my wake to change for our journey. They didn't say it, but I knew they were taking all of us to the Silent Brothers. 'When in doubt, Silent Brothers.' I thought.

I followed their lead as they put on their fighting gear and shouldered their bags. I put my steele in the waistband while they put their short seraph blades from their bags into their holders. They didn't bang against them as bad when they walked. Jonathan handed me his spare and I followed suit.

If the adults were shocked when we all walked in without any emotion on our faces then they didn't say anything. I knew my mom must have thought that we moved and looked like Valentine in that moment. His influence was clear, but now she knew that both her kids were there on the inside. I didn't want them to try to pull us apart. And I could feel through our bonds that Jonathan and Jace were scared of it to.

My inner strength increased when I turned and saw Luke. I could see by his expression that I still was just his angel with her protectors. And I saw the promise in Luke's eyes that he would be there through every step of the hard journey that was still to come to all of us.

"Alright, Robert, Jocelyn and I will head to the Silent Brothers now." She said finishing her call with Maryse. She turned towards us as she was walking back in. "Oh Stephen!" She whispered to herself. The three of us turned halfway to fully face her simultaneously. "You are right. He is bound." She said to Luke in awe.

Jace, Jonathan, and I slid into the backseat of the SUV. My mother came up and lifted me up and sat back down with me in her lap. I turned towards her and kissed her cheek.

"Oh girl you are grounded for the next sixty years." She said laughing.

"Sixty seconds, oh you are quite an understanding mother." I said with my puppy dog look.

"That may work on Luke, but I perfected that move years ago." She chuckled kissing my head and reaching for my brother's hand.

I knew I wouldn't be grounded, but I let her think I thought I was. I brought her my brother back. And we were all together. Apparently we were _all_ going to the Institute. And if the Silent Brothers confirmed Jace's tie to us then we would _all_ stay together. Magnus lived closer to the cemetery than the Institute and we were there in only a few minutes.

"Warlocks draw powers from places like this." My brother said as we pulled up. "Let yourself feel it." He told us. I exhaled deeply and sensed some sort of glamour.

"No!" Jace said as I attempted to pull it away. "Just feel it. It's like naming seraph blades after Raziel."

"Certain things you just don't do." I said. In my mind I acted like I was pushing the corner back down.

Mother watched us interacting seamlessly. I could feel it puzzle her because she kept looking back and forth between us. I squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Hold on." The Inquisitor said before she and Robert got out and scouted the location. I took my steele out and drew one on Jace, Jonathan, and me. I reached for my mom and I asked silently. She stuck out a hand and she gasped slightly in pain unlike my partners in crime. I looked at her questioningly. They knocked on the glass letting us know it was safe to get out.

Jonathan and Jace slid their seraph blades out and called on them while they waited for me to climb over on their side. My mom chose to slide out on our side instead of use her door. I kept my steele out and followed them as the Inquisitor led the way with Robert drawing up the rear. A Silent Brother was waiting for us.

"I will take you down, but only the young will go before the counsel." He said directly into our minds.

"Of course." The Inquisitor spoke aloud.

He nodded once before he led us down the stairs and the door locked behind us automatically.

My breaths came short as I remembered the last time when I was here and they were all dead. My brother and Jace each grabbed a hand and I had steadied myself before we got to the bottom. No one uttered a word until we were outside the door.

"This is where we part for now. I will give you the answers you seek when we return." He said to us all. We followed his lead and went past him while he went to close and lock the door behind us.

"Stand below the sword." One of the seated figures spoke.

Jonathan led us over and stood directly below the sword as if shielding me from its pain.

"Scoot over. The middle one needs to be beneath." Another said in a deeper voice.

Jonathan reluctantly moved over and tightened his grip on mine.

"What is to be determined?" Another spoke.

"The Inquisitor is to know if the one on the far end is her kin and if the three are bound. She wants to know how he came to be here." The first one said again. If I remembered right, it sounded like Brother Zachariah.

"And how is this a matter for us?" Another said testily.

"We owe it to the Herondales." I was sure of it! Brother Zachariah said heatedly.

"Enough. Let us begin." The first one stated firmly.

A pain shot threw my head and I knew the others felt it as they squeezed hard back as well. My mind was feeling tender by the time my mind was watched on fast forward. I started to scream and I dropped to the floor my arms still higher in their grasp.

It was silent when I brought my head up. All the Brothers moved to stand around us in a tight circle.

"Saint Michael." Brother Zachariah whispered in awe.

"They are not to know!" The angry one from earlier stated.

"I agree. Tell the Inquisitor what she needs to know and get them out. Call a meeting. Get every Silent Brother." The one obviously in charged barked out in orders. All of them fled but the one that greeted them.

"Come." He said softly.

"What was all that about?" Jace asked heatedly as he and my brother helped me up.

"Nothing that concerns you yet." He said dismissively. "And hopefully never will."

"Jace." Jonathan said breaking Jace's glare on the Silent Brother like I used to for him. Jace swept around and lifted me in his arms. My brother tried to take me as well, but my head was already on his shoulder and my eyes closed.

I opened my eyes enough to see the Silent Brother conversing only with the Inquistor. She kept firm and nodded and was obviously thinking her replies. Once she was done she turned to us and we saw a deep sadness on her face.

"Come. Let's get back to the Institute before we discuss this." She said. Jocelyn moved to take me from Jace, but Jonathan stepped in front of us and took her hand leading her to follow the Silent Brother back out.

"I can take her son if she's too heavy." Robert offered kindly.

"Pft. She weighs less than my gear." Jace chuckled. I chuckled back and let sleep take me.

I didn't awake until after we pulled into the garage of the Institute and Jonathan patted me from outside the SUV until I responded.

"Grr." I said lowly.

"I'm sure you won't want to miss this." He smiled as he took my hand and I climbed off of Jace's lap and out of the vehicle as well.

"Is Luke here?" I said turning to find my mom.

"He is awaiting us with Magnus Bane and Maryse. Robert will take you three and Jocelyn to meet them in the kitchen while I deal with a few things. Then we will discuss this arrangement." The Inquisitor answered instead.

I followed Robert without looking at the paintings or getting lost in the Institute itself. I figured there would be time for that later. I was more interested in getting back to Luke.

True to her word, Magnus Bane, Maryse and Luke were waiting for us in the kitchen. "Luke!" I said breaking free and running towards him. Anticipating my jump he spun me around when he caught me then cradled me close.

"So, how did it go?" He asked my mom.

"The Inquisitor wouldn't say. She will be here after dealing with Hodge." She said. Robert nodded in agreement.

"Where are the kids?" Robert asked Maryse.

"Isabelle is down for a nap, and Alec is reading." She said looking at the ceiling as if she could see through the plaster. "Are any of you hungry?" Maryse continued looking at all of us in turn.

"I could do with some opossum." Jonathan said keeping a straight face. I tried my best to let them think he was serious but I lost it when I saw Maryse's disgusted look.

"He's joking." I laughed. "Father never fed us opossum."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Robert said turning to get the milk out.

"Probably not enough protein." Jace said as me and my brother began laughing.

"How about a sandwich?" Maryse said.

"Can we please just have a salad with nuts and meat? That is if it isn't too much trouble." I said meekly as I saw Jace's and my brother's face at the mention of so much bread. "Or some soup would be really good." I added when I saw the container already in the refrigerator.

"I have some chicken and vegetable soup." She offered thankful that we didn't mind leftovers like her kids did. "I take it you all followed a strict diet then?" She questioned.

"High in proteins, vegetables, and fruit." Jace answered.

"Training food." Luke said knowingly.

"I'll see that it is kept in stock. Anything particular for you Luke? Raw steaks?" She said offhandedly.

She didn't expect me to glare daggers at her and the boys to stand in unison.

"It was a joke!" She said with her hands raised as she put the container on the counter.

"Maryse." Robert said shaking his head.

"Wrong time of the month Maryse. I'm sure you know all about that, don't you?" He asked laughing trying to break the tension. The boys sat back down, but Luke couldn't lie and say he wasn't flattered.

By the time the soup was heated and ate the Inquisitor rejoined them smelling of hand soap.

She walked to the chair directly across from Jace and sat down.

"Okay. I spoke to the Clave and speaking to you about this will be my last official duty of Inquisitor." She started looking at all of in turn.

"What?" Robert said stepping forward. She waved him off in an attempt to finish this out.

"The Silent Brothers confirmed a seriously tight bond between Clary and her brother Jonathan. There is another tie, but not as strong between Clary and Jace, and Jace with Jonathan. There is also a smaller tie binding the three of them as one Angelic in nature. They wouldn't say another word on the subject. They stay together. I will not separate them so I resigned to be with my grandson. The Clave was just as shocked as I." She paused shaking her head.

"The Clave will allow this sanctuary I granted since the Silent Brothers verified the bond, and approved the sanctuary themselves and as a thank you for my servitude." She said looking at both Luke and Jocelyn. "You will take your place once more Jocelyn. That isn't a request, but a generous offer." She said with a heavy look to Jocelyn. "You will answer a few questions yourself tomorrow with the Silent Brothers." Her voice sounded a bit raspy and she drank the glass of water Robert gave her before she continued.

"As for me and Luke, we will be the joint trainers here. Luke will see to the physical portion and will still allow him the freedom and time to control his pack. And I will seek to the rest." She finished before looking at Jace in amazement at how her life could take such an extraordinary turn. She resigned herself to her fate years ago obviously I heard her tell Luke later, and this was the biggest blessing she could ever receive.

"Do you speak many languages grandmother?" Jace said reaching out and taking one of her hands.

"You are working on languages?" She asked shocked once more.

"All of us are working on Romanian, Italian, Latin, and French." He said smiling at her impressed expression.

"I don't speak Romanian, but I can help with the rest." She smiled at his attempt.

"Luke speaks Romanian." I chimed in. Luke rested his hand on my shoulder.

"Then we got this." Luke said as the former Inquisitor smiled.

"We got this." Jocelyn smiled as well.

"We got this." My brother, Jace and I said in unison.


	20. Chapter 20

True to the former Inquisitor, now going by Imogen, words she took my mother to the Silent Brothers bright and early the next morning. Luke was making breakfast with the three of us when Maryse came in with her two kids.

"Alec, Isabelle, I would like you to meet Jace, Clary, and Jonathan. They will be training here as well." She said as she gestured for them to sit down.

They looked as us like we were aliens. "Hi! I'm Clary." I said stating the obvious again. It's not like they would have mixed up their names with mine.

"I'm Isabelle." She said shyly.

"I'm Alec." He said eying both Jace and my brother.

"So, are there any good rolling hills around here?" Jace asked seriously. As my brother, Luke, Maryse and I laughed.

"What's a rolling hill?" Alec asked.

"Don't mind him Jace." Luke said knowing already that Jace didn't like to be laughed at. "City folk no nothing of a good rolling hill around here. It's too packed." Luke said to Jace's disappointment.

"We got plenty of climbing walls and obstacle courses to keep you entertained." Maryse offered. "I'm sure we can get you on the jump in no time."

"The jump?" He asked intrigued.

"That's what these city kids do here for fun." She said seriously with a gleam of amusement in her eyes. Alec's lit up as well.

"Can we mom? After breakfast?" He asked excited.

"First we are going to make a grocery list, and then give them a tour and we will end up there." She said indulgently.

"Yes, these three didn't understand how you couldn't have real oatmeal, mangos, blueberries, strawberries, peaches, and what was the last one guys?" Luke chimed in from his place at the stove.

"Honey." We all chimed in.

"I might need a bigger page." Maryse said eying the mini pad that was stuck on the refrigerator.

"I'm not so sure you will like this, but you'll make do for now." He said serving us instant oatmeal leaving a look that brokered no room for complaint.

Maryse got a bigger page and took a list of all the things we ate, which wasn't a big list, and a few ideas of meals that we were fed. We knew she wouldn't cater to it a 100% of the time, but would try to keep our preferences in mind. And let the others who cook know as well.

"What about eggs? That is a protein." She suggested. She saw Luke waving his arms and shaking his head.

"Eggs are like." I started before Luke covered my mouth and I giggled as Jonathan continued.

"Eating the puked up cat hairball that the dog ate and pooped out. Clary's words." He laughed at Isabelle's and Alec's face of disgust."

"So no eggs." Maryse sighed. Every kid had that one food. Oatmeal was easier anyway for a group this big.

"Good morning. I'll be heading to Idris this morning to tie up a few ends with the Clave this morning." Robert said to his kids as he sat at the table.

Maryse kept her eyes on the table when he said this. Luke looked back and forth between the two, but kept his mouth shut.

The tour carried on after everyone ate, and Robert headed to Idris. They ended up in one of the training rooms with the jump. Everybody took a few turns before they left. Jace looked like a natural on his second jump, and declared it was just as good as a _decent_ rolling hill. Jonathan took a few more turns than Jace to look promising. A fact that Alec didn't miss. But Jace seeing his contempt expression went and joined him while Isabelle took a turn to my words of encouragement.

Alec didn't miss the attempt and joked about his sister to her embarrassment causing her to lose focus.

Jonathan went and helped Maryse untie Isabelle and offered her his hand, which she took with a blush.

Mother's questioning with the Silent Brothers went well since she honestly didn't know where the mortal cup was. She would have a month to get back in shape, and join in the fray. When mother was back, and the shadowhunters dispatched to take care of the shapeshifter returned Luke went to go pick up our needed belongings. After what was picked through he paid a few of the pack to box it up and put it in storage until he could take it all to the farm. He didn't want anyone else to know of it for now.

Imogen tried to mimic some of our previous routines, but wanted to give us a more constant and stable feel. She also couldn't let us run around New York in the mornings either. Instead, she put three treadmills side by side in front of a giant screen that mimicked various outside views. We ran together at the crack of dawn while many of the others still slept. She would then greet us with breakfast of our usual oatmeal and fruits. A few times she tried to give us sweets, but we never once even reached for them. Jace's grandmother took the hint and changed tactics by sometimes throwing in various nuts or granola to our delight. We did include her in our conversations and for that she was thankful. Her eyes lit up. In the beginning she looked sad and lonely, but the more time she spent with Jace the more I could see of the beautiful women she obviously was in her youth.

When Maryse came in to feed her kids Imogen took us to one of the school classroom like rooms and began our lectures. Since we did well with what they called our self-studies, she would go in after our first round and got Maryse's kids started after they were dressed and ready. Since they didn't read as well us and got along like cats and dogs half the time she couldn't leave them alone as much. But an hour was fine after they started and got in the groove. She'd come work on the language of the day and give us another assignment while she went to check on Isabelle and Alec. Once done, we'd all meet up for lunch. They'd have a small break afterwards and then the five of them would train with Luke.

Luke had as much trouble trying to figure out how to get us all to train together when we were on such different levels. We knew we were different, and strived hard to be partnered up with the Lightwoods. We tried to keep it slightly above their level, but not show off. And after Isabelle, and Alec got tired he would work with us while they took a break and then the five of us would start up the next round together.

The longer he kept at it the harder Alec tried to stay with us. The boy was very determined. And whatever Alec did Isabelle followed. Normally when Luke called it quits, Maryse's kids went and took a nap and we, as he called, "his three," got cleaned up and worked on our studies together.

I once heard him tell mom that, "He had a feeling that this was impacted on them by Valentine, and didn't want to interfere and blow the bonds he felt forming in his heart. It didn't hurt anybody, and they knew better than anybody what awaited them outside those doors."

After dinner was another ball game altogether. We tested their limits, played games, was read too, and at times were our true ages that didn't show the rest of the day. While we laid watching a movie together, mom told Luke that, "these were her favorite moments, and if she had her way that all five of them would be living as mundanes in California, or somewhere equally far away." She wasn't blind to the danger, but wished it was different for us.

I remembered the second night at the Institute that made mom doubt the whole plan altogether. We just got our permanent room assignments, and my mom was running a bubble bath for me first. I undressed not thinking of it and hopped in happily. My mom saw my scars and had to excuse herself. She later told Luke, while me, Jonathan, and Jace, sat in the hallway listening to her and then cry for us. She called our father a monster and how she was a bad mother because she wasn't there to stop it. Jonathan pulled me back into his side in between both of them and we fell asleep listening to her caring sobs. She took it even worse when she realized we all had them.

It wasn't the first time she felt that way. Sometimes when they gave Jonathan or Jace a hug in the beginning they flinched as if they were hit. And presents were the same way. It was as if they were trying to figure out the catch, or price that went along with it. With time though the reactions faded and they welcomed the affection.

She seemed to make it her mission when she wasn't training to make us know how much they cared. Even when Jonathan asked to play his favorite game mom, Luke, Jace, and I went our training room and we set up the targets. We know progressed to ten spins and five targets. At first her eyes were wide like a deer in headlights, but she exhaled deeply and asked to go second so she could see how it was done. I tell you what, mom was a real good sport when it came to a lot of it. She insisted that I ride with her when Jace showed her what he called the mattress slide. She didn't even know what hit her when she was standing at the bottom of the stairs when he slowed to a stop. Luke smiled and waved at me and Jonathan.

"Me next!" She yelled.

After Jonathan and I both rode with mom Luke took his turn. He thought sitting was too mundane for him, and he surfed down the stairs on the mattress standing up. While she was telling Luke off, she didn't see me, Jace, or Jonathan take the mattress back up the stairs until Jace was screaming in delight as he took Luke's unspoken challenge.

I don't know whose face was redder, mom's or Maryse's when she was trying to take her kids up to bed and saw him as well. Naturally, Alec and Isabelle wanted a turn, but Maryse was dead set against it. Maryse being Maryse said a few rude comments to my mother. My mom smiled and nodded once before she told us to get it cleaned up. Mom didn't take what she said lying down. The next day while Maryse was out and we were supposed to be doing lessons she took Alec and Isabelle each down the stairs on the mattress. Jace's grandma, who has also been on the receiving end of Maryse's words many times, took pictures but didn't go down herself.

I don't know if it was to make Jonathan, Jace, or me happy, or to piss off Maryse, but mom started to show us the things that she and Luke did while in the Academy with the other kids. She had Luke tie off a long piece of rope from the top of the jump and had all of us carry our mattresses down to the training room. It was a long haul, but well worth it. Mom reminded us how Jonathan was a big Tarzan fan and that Luke picked up Tarzan and Jane costumes for the three of us, Alec and Isabella. We swung like Tarzan straight into the pile of mattresses.

Maryse found us at sunset in our costumes outback on the patio burning marshmallows and making smores, with dark chocolate of course. Mom and Luke were busying telling us that they tied the rope to the chandelier in the foyer at the Academy and was taking turns off the second floor and swinging over to the other side down to the first floor. Maryse didn't let Alec and Isabella hang out with us after lessons for almost a month.

Luke tried to upstage mom's evening one night by introducing the three of us, Alec, and Isabella (with Maryse's permission) to night vision goggles in one of the larger sized training rooms filled with obstacles. He then each gave us paint ball guns he borrowed from a pack member. The person who glowed the least won, and the rest of us had to clean up the paint. None of us won, and it took almost two hours to clean up our hour long game, but it was incredible. We hid behind here to shoot this person, and then we had to run and jump to avoid being hit. We were all glowing when we passed out from exhaustion that night.

Imogen didn't want to be left out either. For our last assignment we had to draw a few different demons. Then she led us to the training room where mom and Luke already were. They had this huge pendulum dangling. She had us tape our demons to the balls and then go line up with our bows and we each were handed a quiver of colored arrows. The one who shot the most out of three rounds won. And up for grabs was who got to pick dinner the next night, and the losers had to churn the ice cream. Needless to say, Jace and I were churning the ice cream. Jonathan had more patience to line up his sight. And when they went faster and faster in the next rounds we were tied in second.

Maryse eventually ended up joining in on the fun. She showed us a video of a circus. Then we were led to the larger training room where she had the trapeze, and tight rope set up above a giant net. We got to practice and train on it for a whole week until the rental period was up.

Several months after we moved into the Institute all of us were finally settled, and we all adjusted to living with each other, even Maryse. I think mom had her when she revealed how good of a cook she was, and took over a lot of the kitchen duties when she wasn't active in the patrols. On one of these nights, Luke was tucking me in alone.

"Luke." I said taking his hand.

"Yes Clary." He said knowing I was fishing for something.

"Do you still have the card I made for you when I left?" I asked.

"Of course I do. It never left me. Why?" He asked.

"Let's go get it." I said sitting up.

Curious he led me to his and mom's room two doors down. He opened up the nightstand and held it out. "See." He said.

I took the card in one hand and led him with the other down the hallway to a picture of Raziel holding out the cup as he stood in the lake. It was huge and took up almost the whole segment of the wall. I peeled off the red construction paper heart and he gasped in shock. I stuck my hand in the card and pulled out the mortal cup.

"Lift me." I said. And knowing what I wanted to do, he lifted me so I could put the mortal cup in the painting in Raziel's hand where it belonged.

He looked around to see if we were noticed by anyone, but the hall was as empty and barely lit as the hour indicated it should be. Even if the cameras saw down here, it would have been too dark to detect what I actually did.

Luke led me back to my room in silence. I got a glue stick out and put the paper heart where it belonged. "Here." I said smiling as I gave it back.

"You gave it to me? Why?" He asked as he lifted me back into bed.

"Because you are Luke." I answered.

"Why is that always your answer?" He chuckled and shook his head a few times.

"Because while Valentine is my father you are my dad." I said as I hugged him tight.

"I love you Clary." Luke told me as he hugged me tight.

"I love you dad." I said before I rolled over getting comfortable and ending the conversation knowing we had an audience now.

Luke left and obviously saw the boys outside in the hallway listening.

"Come on!" I heard him say as he pushed them both back into the room they insisted upon sharing across from me. They both followed without a word. Jace walked to his bed and Luke followed to sit on the floor in between the beds as he usually did.

"Not tired yet?" He asked glancing at both boys.

"Nope." Jonathan said as he crossed both arms and laid back.

"Boy story?" Luke offered.

"Boy story." Jace agreed.

"Back in the day when the Nephilim were still young there was this shadowhunter by the name of." Luke started as he slid to the floor and rested his back against Jonathan's bed.

Jocelyn listened to the story from beside the doorframe not being seen by either the young boys in bed or by Luke telling his tale. She got lost in the same tale that her father once told her. 'Clary really did make us all a family.' She thought not listening to the story, but Luke's soothing voice. The man that took care of her for years, and now the man that took care of her family despite what it could cost him in the end.

When he finished he found her dozing against the wall. He bent down and picked her up. She awoke when his arms encircled her, but let him carry her to bed, and not for the first time. She sat up and begun taking off her gear and then walked over to where he was at and changed into her pajamas. When they climbed into the bed she rolled over, and kissed him. "I love you Lucian."

"I loved you Jocelyn from the moment I met you." He said before he kissed her again.

"I cannot believe how despite everything how lucky and blessed I am." She confided as she snuggled into his arms.

"Those were going to be my words tonight." He said.

"Why, what happened?" She asked.

"Clary told me while Valentine is her father, that I'm her dad. And then the boys blocked my way until I tucked them in in our manly way." He chuckled.

"She's going to end up with him, isn't she?" She whispered.

"I honestly don't think there is another boy out there worthy of her, but him." He said honestly. "So intense. I would never doubt his love for her."

"Me either. It just scares me how fast they grew up, and how mature they are. Most of the time." She added chuckling.

"I wouldn't have them any other way. They are just the way they are supposed to be." Luke said squeezing her arm.

"Speaking of Valentine though, he has sent out scouts. He's looking for them." She whispered.

"I trust Magnus' wards to hold." He said.

"Why? Wouldn't it be safer to leave?" She said even more quietly.

"Because Clary trusts Magnus. And I trust Clary." He said.

"You are trusting a seven year old girl so wholly?" She said in shock.

"I have no reason not to. And neither should you." He said. "And besides, did you see that ruin she drew on the side of the building. I'm surprised anybody can walk into the building."

"You make me feel like a bad parent." She admitted sheepishly.

"No, just one scared for her children." He said kissing the top of her head before he closed his eyes.

Time progressed for the children like everybody else. Within three years Isabelle and Alec were in the same lessons, and training as Clary, Jonathan and Jace full time. While the three latter children still did more languages, and self-studies in different advancing areas. And by the age of fifteen they were more capable than any adult Maryse, Robert, Imogen, Jocelyn, and Luke had ever met. It didn't make any of them worry less, but more.

Downworld gossip, the increase of rumors circling around Valentine and his followers, and the Accords that would be renewed next year left Clary feeling nervous. That would be the battle that she drew the ruin to bind downworlders and Nephilim together. It was also when her father died. But, he didn't have the mortal cup, he didn't have Jace or Jonathan, and was at a loss of what he could do. She broke that timeline seven ways from Sunday. Her anxiety didn't go unnoticed by Jace, Jonathan, or Luke. When questioned though she gave them nothing. And she knew it was time to release Ithuriel as well. They were as ready as they would ever be.

One night after her parents were in bed she crept across the hall to Jace and Jonathan's room. They were already awake when they heard her get out of bed.

"Are you finally ready to tell us?" Her brother questioned.

I nodded. "It's time for us to release Ithuriel."

Jace and Jonathan agreed. They owed much to the Angel, and it was past time. They all knew that if he had been released they would have felt it. Jace felt the side of his neck for his parabatai mark. Neither Jonathan or I said a word about it. That wasn't our place. We didn't have a parabatai.

The boys wordlessly got up and started getting changed. I went back to my room and did the same and grabbed a bag. I put Luke's steele in my waistband as usual and we made our way down to the kitchen following Jace's lead. He grabbed a few of the water bottles and left a few on the table. Moments later Alec made his way in as if knowing what was happening. M y breath hitched as I saw Isabelle follow in as well also dressed.

"Where you go we go." She said fighting off any argument I could make before it was spoken.

I looked at my brother who shrugged and at Jace who clearly thought, "Why not?"


	21. Chapter 21

I led the way to the portal in the library. From here we could portal directly into Idris. Due to the time differences, and our attire nobody should think twice about us. I hoped. I began to draw a few ruins on everybody. Alec opened the door and Jace told Isabelle and Alec quickly what was going on. Despite the looks on their faces they didn't say one word as they followed quickly behind Jace. Jonathan and I followed right on their heels since everybody now knew we were leaving. Portalling in the Institute isn't a quiet way to make an escape.

I was partially right, people looked, but nobody said anything since others were portaling in from other Institutes. Robert himself would arrive this morning to begin work on the Accords with the council.

"And where are you from?" A man with a ledger asked.

"New York Institute." Alec said walking up in front of us.

"Names." He continued bored. If it wasn't for the log he wouldn't give a rats behind about us.

"Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Clary and Jonathan Morgenstern, and Jace Herondale. Our father will be arriving this morning as well." He said honestly.

I grimaced as he gave our real names. After we followed him a bit down the path did he speak. "The quill detects lies and false truths. By the time our father arrives he will be several pages past us." He said slowing down and letting Jace take the lead. "It's not normally so busy. You picked a real good time to come." Alec said nodding his head in approval.

I didn't want to point out how I really didn't know that, but Alec complimented me so rarely…A girl has to take what she can get.

"Have any of you rode horses?" Jace asked grinning as he spotted the Idris stable.

"We have no horses." Alec said tightly.

"They will be returned." Jace said raising both his eyebrows and bouncing them a few times in excitement. We rarely got to ride since we left Idris the last time. Even I was on board with this idea quickly. We wouldn't be exhausted when we got there, or if we had to make a quick getaway. Also, the less time we were gone the less trouble we would be in.

Jonathan didn't argue, and Isabelle turned to look at the scenery. Alec stared moodily at Jace until Jace cracked a grin and began walking towards the stables.

"Look for horses in the back stable at least. It means their owners are stationed elsewhere or ride very infrequently." Alec said exasperated.

"Oh my!" I said as we began walking through the stable. "Uriel!" I said. "Can it be?"

"Must be. Here is Malik. And there's father's Jonathan. His name is Adriel." Jace said pointing.

Jonathan walked to take Adriel, but decided not to. He was going to take a horse in the next stall. And with good point. Father's horse looked angry from being penned up for so long, or he knew how we betrayed his owner. Isabelle decided to ride with Jonathan since he was a stronger rider.

Again nobody looked twice when we left the holding pen and locked up behind. We rode on around the outskirts of Idris and towards Wayland Manor. We tied the horses off a bit away from the house and walked the rest of the way up the hill. We all had to hold onto Jace as he led us through the wards. When we finally made it in the house it was dusty and unkempt, as if it hadn't been used since we left.

"Now, after we are done we have to high tail it out of here." I said.

"Why?" Isabelle asked.

"Trust us." Jonathan said as he took in his surroundings and sighed. I knew he was comparing Jace's childhood home to the one he shared with me and father. I took his hand and began to lead him towards the basement entrance.

The door was a bit stuck, but opened after a few tries. I led them down the stairs with Jace pulling up the rear. Ithuriel looked a lot worse than the last time we've met. I guess father didn't bother to even visit him after we left.

Never seeing an Angel before had Alec and Isabelle stop in their movements. They knew what we came to do, but seeing even a weaken angel was still a sight to behold. Ithuriel was extremely thin, and I think that the binding of him to the house was the only thing keeping him alive. When I went to move towards him they came in further allowing Jace to come up beside me and Jonathan.

"I see you've done it." Ithuriel spoke quietly.

"Yes. And now it is time to release you." I said in sadness at his physical state.

"I've done my part. The rest is up to you the three of you." He said.

Jace and Jonathan got their seraph blades out as they looked for ways to release him.

"Open." I said forcefully as I scrawled on the markings on the floor with my steele.

We felt the house tremble. Jace looked around as dust started to flake off from the ceiling. Quick as lightening Ithuriel took Jace's blade and impaled himself. Alec and Isabelle were in shock at the sight. Jonathan grabbed Isabelle's hand while I grabbed Alec's leading them out of the house. Jace ran ahead opening doors as we knew it'd come down any moment and he didn't want any stuck shut. When we were almost to the front door the walls started to fold in onto themselves. As we exited the front door I made sure the steele was firmly in my grasp when the explosion propelled me forwards. I began rolling down the hill and I heard both my brother and Jace laughing as they continued on. Alec and Isabelle screamed as they ungraceful tossed, turned and bumped down the hill.

Once at the bottom, Jonathan and I were laughing as Jace told them that was what a good rolling hill is, and how you are supposed to tuck your arms in and keep your legs locked and together. Alec finally getting it began to laugh too. It reminded all of us when we first met each other.

"I prefer the jump thanks. You guys can keep your damn rolling hills." Isabelle said as she was brushing herself off.

"It's time to go." My brother said urgenty. There on the top of the hill behind was a figure dressed all in black. It was father. He made no move to follow us, but we could feel his eyes on us as we ran to the horses.

Jonathan cut the ropes to all the horses in our haste as we scurried to mount. I kicked it off and got the horse up to a full gallop. Jace and Alec were following close behind while Jonathan with Isabelle brought up the rear.

After a bit the horses slowed and we kept glancing nervously behind us. We didn't see father, but we heard crows on and off all the way to the stables. 'They were following us the whole time.' I thought as I led the horse back into his stall in the stable. 'They would know where we went by the ledger. We had to make a pit stop. But to where…'

"No use hiding it." Jonathan said as if he read my mind. "It's already in the books. I'm sure they could turn pages, or father could get somebody to look later."

"True." I agreed. Followers everywhere. "We are going to be in so much trouble."

"Yep." My brother nodded behind me.

"But worth it." Jace chimed in.

"How is it worth it? That angel." Alec started, but was slapped in the arm by Isabelle.

"Not here!" She commanded.

We walked up the hill and left via the portal and made our way back to the Institute to a bunch of angry and disappointed faces.

"No! Not one word. Jace, to the kitchen. Clary to your room. Jonathan to the training room. Isabelle to your room. Alec you stay right here. I'm going to the truth out of you all whether you like it or not." Imogen said taking the reins and was not corrected by a livid Maryse. Luke led my brother and Jace out while Mom grabbed my arm none too gently, and Maryse took Isabelle.

"Have a seat Alec." He heard her say before the door shut.

Apparently they each questioned us separately and then made their rounds on us. They must have met up afterwards to discuss because we were all brought back into the library together.

"What you all did was reckless, foolish, and headstrong!" Maryse roared.

"You all know better than that!" My mom added in there.

"You could have died!" Imogen chimed in.

"What were you thinking?" Maryse continued.

"We had to free Ithuriel." I said stiffening my back and taking the consequences. The rest followed suit.

"And why did it have to be you?" She said tilting her head sideways.

"Jace was the only one who could get through the wards. And I had to bring Jonathan before him, and I had to do the ruin." I stated calmly.

"Then why did Alec and Isabelle go?" She said through gritted teeth.

"They said they were going." I said strongly.

"They said they were going?" She repeated in that mother is so angry her voice is deathly calm tone.

For the first time that night I was scared and merely nodded once in response.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense." She continued sarcastically.

I thought it did, but apparently to them, not so much.

"And then once you freed him he killed himself, and the house collapsed, right?" She asked quietly. And her voice was still making me nervous as if she was still trying to gauge just how much trouble we were actually in.

"Yes." I said.

"Alec, what did the Angel say?" Luke said breaking the tennis match between Maryse and I.

"He told Clary that his part was done and she said it was time to release him. He said the rest was up to the three of them. I don't know what he was talking about, but they obviously did." He answered.

"Clary, do you?" Her mother asked sadly.

"Our blood is from him." I said. "Father had him prisoner."

Imogen gasped in shock. "For that many years!? That is a sin so abhorrent!"

Even Maryse couldn't detract from how wicked of an act it was.

"Go to your rooms." Imogen said. "We will discuss your punishments and let you know."

Jace squeezed my hand as we made our way back to our respected rooms.

Luke came to me first. He took me for a walk to the side of the building. I renewed my untraceable charm. When I draw it I only thought of Father and his followers. I figured the normal wards would keep the demons and everything else they worry about away. If Luke wasn't born Nephilim he couldn't have stayed no matter what they thought.

"Were you seen?" He asked.

"Yeah. After the house collapsed and we were laughing we saw a dark figure on the higher hill behind the Manor." I confessed.

"Your father?" He asked nodding.

"Yeah." I said putting a hand to my completed ruin. "His crows followed us the whole way back."

"Come on. Let's go find out what your judge, jury, and future prison guard decided for you." He said pushing my shoulder lightly.

"Luke, does this look like it's faded already?" I asked shrewdly as I stood back and stared at the ruin once more.

"Probably the lighting. It normally stays pretty steady for about a month, doesn't it?" He asked looking at it too.

I had to stay back in my room until we were called on for sentencing. Depending on whose voice you paid more attention to we were either banned from field duty for three months, or grounded until we were fifty and were being sent to our rooms to think over the severity of what we've done. It was a big contrast to the previous years. Normally when we were being rowdy, loud, or broke something they usually gave us an extra assignment. I always thought it was to get us to stay seated and shut up for an hour or two. Big difference. Hell, we got in less trouble when that stupid chakram broke a couple of the glass displays in the museum when Alec tried to make Jace take it back.

"No holding hands young lady. You are grounded." My mom said seeing Jace's hand in mine as we made our way back to our rooms. I sighed as I let go feeling more alone than I should have. My brother bumped his shoulder against mine casually as he turned to go into his room. I heard their door shut and my mom's footsteps still behind mine. I threw myself on my bed in defeat.

"Clary. What made you go free that Angel? Why now?" She said laying down on the bed beside me.

"We were finally ready. I had to. I gave my word. He couldn't stay there forever!" I said exasperated as I raised my onto my elbows to use my hands to hold my face off the bed

"Why did it have to be you?" She said running her hand down my hair.

"I told you I gave him my word." I said rolling on my side to look at her.

"To save Jonathan." She said nodding.

"Yes." I agreed.

"We've been trying so hard to keep you guys hidden and today ruined all of that. You do know that, right?" She said shaking her head in disappointment.

"I know." I said with furrowed brows as I sat up. "But it's almost time." I said imploringly. "The Accords will be here before we know it and."

"What about the Accords Clary?" My mom said cutting me off.

"Father will move against the Clave." I said confidently.

"And how do you know that?" She said getting angry. I know she wasn't angry at me, but scared.

"I just do." I said ending this conversation.

"Well the Accords always happen in Idris. I am sure the whole Clave can handle Valentine." She said standing.

"Yeah, that worked out well the last time." I muttered rolling on to my stomach.

"You are still a child! This fight is for the adults and that's the way it will stay!" She said as she turned to leave slamming the door behind her.


	22. Chapter 22

We were stuck in our rooms for the next couple hours. I was wondering if they were going to leave us to starve to death when the alarms started to ring throughout the Institute. I pulled my fighting gear back on and a set of boots. Jonathan and Jace were standing in the halls with the seraph blades at the ready.

"Ithuriel." I called out confidently. I tapped the steele once to make sure it was still in place before we made our way to the control unit.

There was no one in the hallways and I wondered where everybody was it. We didn't see a single soul until we made it to the main office. Several shadowhunters lied dead on the ground. We moved past them carefully as not to step on anybody. Somebody had to sound the alarms. Kneeling on their knees before us was Imogen, Maryse, and my mother. I looked around the room and didn't see Luke, alive or dead. Robert should also have already arrived in Idris by now. I gasped seeing the blood leak from Imogen's side. Standing behind them were two of our father's men that I saw die at Renwick's and Inquisitor Aldertree.

"Well, if I knew there was going to be a party I would have brought some wine." Jace said taking a step in front of me.

"We have plenty of wine, but nothing to drink it from. Go fetch us the mortal cup. You give it to us now, and just maybe we will let them live." Aldertree said as he ran a blade lightly down the side of his grandmother's neck.

"Don't do it Jace." Imogen said in desperation.

"We don't have the bloody cup. I've been here for years and it's always been missing." Jonathan said stepping in front of me as well.

"You may not, but the girl knows where. Do you not Clarissa Morgenstern?" He said moving the blade and placing against our mom's throat instead.

"Don't Clary." She said trying not to move her throat any closer to the blade.

"Ah, be a good daughter Clarissa. Your father said he will forgive your indiscretions and welcome you back home. You and your brother." He said.

I eyed him trying to see my options, but they had prisoners and I couldn't let anything happen to them.

"Fine!" I screamed. "But, the three of us will go with you and give it to him. He is my father and I do not trust you with it." I demanded.

"You are not in the position to be bargaining." The one on the left said.

"Oh I am." I disagreed.

"Clary no!" My mom yelled as tears fell once the blade was removed revealing a light trail of blood.

"I'm sorry mom. I have to do this." I said shaking my head once.

"Where is it?" Inquisitor Aldertree demanded.

"Here in the Institute." I stated. I looked around and saw that all the cameras had been disabled.

"Go. You have fifteen minutes and then we leave. Oh, and if you're not back in time, then one of these ladies here will pay the price." He told us. "How will I choose? Youngest? The one with the longest hair?" He taunted as he flipped the ends of Maryse's hair with his blade.

I ran out the room with Jonathan and Jace hot on my heels. I ran to my room and got the mythology book once more. They didn't say a word, but I could feel their sadness at me not confiding in them. This time around I didn't need to be lifted to reach Raziel. I stuck my hand into the painting and pulled out the mortal cup and put it in the book of an illustration of multiple Gods feasting. I ran next to the museum and broke the glass taking the replica out and putting in the cover page.

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jonathan asked as I led our way back to Aldertree.

"Thinking!" I said gritting my teeth.

"And do you intend on catching us up on the plan, or leave us in the dark again." Jace said agitatedly.

"You think I wanted to keep this secret?!" I said stopping and waving the book around. "I love you Jace. And I love my brother! I did what I had to before I came and got you both." I said with tears falling down my face.

"And look how well that is turning out for us!" He said running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Oh come of it! If Clary didn't come then I would have been a demon child running around, and you would have been playing house with some imposter and not with your grandmother!" Jonathan spat.

"We don't have time for this." I said shaking my head. "Just trust me. We got this."

"We got this." Jonathan agreed nodding while looking at Jace.

"We always got this." Jace said pointedly. He turned and noticed that we were a bit short on our squad. "Where did Alec and Isabelle go?"

"I don't know, but time is almost up." Jonathan said looking at his watch.

We ran the remainder of the way and made it with less than a minute to spare.

"Took your pretty little time, didn't you?" Aldertree said pointing at his watch. "Another thirty seconds and I would have stained this marble.

"The library is a big place." I said waving the book around. I saw my mom's eyes light up in recognition. She knew that book wasn't in the library.

"Where is it?" He said anxiously.

I opened up the front cover and dived my hand in. I pulled out the cup waving it around. When they went to move towards me I dove my hand back in and released the cup. "We deliver this to our father. Not you."

You could see the Inquisitor thinking. "Fine, but we take your mother for reassurance that you don't do anything stupid." He said pulling my mom up by the hair.

We followed them back to the library and waited while the two henchmen opened up the portal.

"To Renwick's!" The Inquisitor said as he jumped pulling our mother along. One of the henchmen grabbed me and Jace and began walking towards the portal. I turned and barely saw my brother with the other muscle before he disappeared.

When I turned back to face forward I saw Renwick's. A bit cleaner than I remembered, but it only brought forth a bad sense of déjà vu. Only Luke wasn't here this time to have my back.

"Come!" Aldertree yelled from the far doorway.

We followed down the hallway towards him and I looked out the windows not seeing the headlights I hoped I would.

"Master." The Inquisitor said as he went to kneel and pulled my mom down by her hair.

"Ah, what a nice family reunion this is." Our father said clasping his hands. "Time has been very kind to all of you." He said as he made his way towards us. The Inquisitor stood and released my mom's hair.

"A wedding band, eh? Let me guess, to Lucian." He stated matter-of-factly. He tsked before he stood in front of Jonathan.

"What a waste Jonathan." He said after he made eye contact. He shook his head. "You had so much potential." He turned and moved back in front of our mom. "It really is a shame that you had to change yourself for your mother to love you. I loved you just the way you were."

"You made me a monster." He spat out.

"And I was right nobody could ever _love_ you as you were. Wasn't I?" He said levelling his eyes with his son.

"My sister loved me, and still does." He said with a tight jaw.

"Of that I have no doubt. Especially the lengths she went to get you. But was everybody else being nice to you because of Clarissa, and not for who you are? Who you were born to be?" He said antagonizing. "Would have any of them accepted you as you were? Your sister was always good at getting people to do the things she wants, isn't she? She is _very_ convincing. I'm going to gamble and say she gets that from me." He said pulling his Morgenstern blade out and touched Jocelyn's chin, using it to make Jocelyn face him. "What do you think _wife_?"

"I love my kids." She spat out in anger.

"And what about the spare? Do you love him too? I molded him to be something of your approval after all. He had music lessons, dancing, and literature. You said a man had to be able to hold a conversation after all." He said as he moved closer.

"I love Jace." She said steely.

"And you love the wolf." He said turning away. "A lot of love to be throwing around. And kids, what did I say about _love_?"

"To love is to destroy, and to be loved is to be destroyed." Jace whispered.

"Love is a weakness." My brother said.

"Love makes liars of us all." I said as we each tried to turn the attention away from my mom.

"Very good Clarissa!" He said turning to me.

"Love makes liars of us all. Now, hopefully you weren't lying when they said you have the mortal cup for me." He said. "And if you are playing around with me, then Aldertree will play with your mother." He said stepping in front of me.

I opened up the book to the front cover. Jace and Jonathan eyeing each other and figuring things out in silence as they usually did. I looked up and past my father. Headlights. I knew he'd show up. I just had to stall.

I had my hand on the cup in the page and my father eyed it greedily. "So, did Aldertree say the truth?" I asked.

"About what dearest Clarissa?" He asked not looking at me, but at my hand in the page.

"All will be forgiven, and we can all come back to you as a family?" I said turning my face to his.

He looked at me. "You left me once. How do I know you won't do it again?" He questioned.

"I told you I wanted to be with my brother. You took me from him." I said honestly.

"What would I want with him now? You destroyed my purpose for him!" He roared.

I eyed my brother and then turned to Jace. I saw him nod once after he saw my desperation. "Why my brother? Why couldn't you have done it Jace instead?" I asked seeing the headlights stopped moving.

"Because Celine would have stopped taking them. Your mother trusted me implicitly. Did you not Jocelyn?" He said eying her in contempt.

"So, we can't go back with you then?" I said seeking clarification.

"No! Now give me the cup and your mother lives!" He roared as he dove for me knocking us both to the floor. I pulled my hand out with the fake cup and tried to get my steele out of my waistband as my father reached for the cup while he laid on top of me. Jace and Jonathan began to take on their captors. Once Jace had his pushed away a bit he pulled out his spare seraph blade, called upon it, and threw it to my mom as she started in on Aldertree.

I jabbed my steele into his neck. It temporarily burned him enough for me to roll from underneath him and call out "Michael!"

My father stood and turned his blade towards me. "Tsk tsk Clarissa. What did I teach you about naming your blades after the higher angels?"

"It's only a good idea if you are powerful enough to wield it." I said grinning as we began circling one another.

"Pride goeth before a fall dear Clarissa." He said matching my grin.

He watched as I made the first move. We parried, darted, and danced around the other fighters in a complex routine of our own making. It wasn't like fighting Jace, Jonathan, or even Luke. He manipulated multiple styles leaving me guessing on his next move. I remembered Luke's advice. He waited and watched until Valentine shown his true game plan. All I had to do was have patience.

I heard my mother cry out, but I didn't lose focus or turn away from father. He gave me one nod in approval despite himself. I heard another crash, but concentrated on my next move while planning out the one after that. My foot stumbled as I tripped over a body as I was pivoting around and gave him an opening to stand above me.

I felt my brother skid me sideways as he collapsed on me milliseconds before the blade came down.

Shock was on my father's face, but not regret or pain. It was enough for Luke to make his way into the fight.

"Those are my kids!" He roared brandishing the smaller Morgenstern blade.

"Jonathan!" I cried out as I moved him to the floor and placed a hand on his wound. With the other hand I took my stele to his skin, and despite the iratz the flow of blood continued.

"It's okay sister." He said throwing his head back in pain. "I lived longer than I feel I would have otherwise." He said turning to the side to look at me. My mother threw herself on Jonathan across from me while I felt Jace's hand on my shoulder.

"It's not okay!" I cried out. "I was supposed to help you!" I said tears falling freely.

"Look." Jonathan said as I turned and saw Luke thrust the blade into our father's heart. When father fell to the ground, Luke looked over at us and his werewolf eyes faded quickly at the scene. He came over and sat next to our mom and touched Jonathan's arm beside her hand. From my peripheral vision I saw that Maryse, Isabelle, and Alec were standing behind us as well. Isabelle moved towards us and threw herself to the ground. She lifted his head gently and placed it in her lap. Her fingers started to work their way through his sweat matted hair now being mixed in with her tears.

"I never deserved any of you." Jonathan whispered. "But I am thankful for every minute of it."

"We didn't deserve you." I countered holding his hand. "I never did."

"You're wrong. I didn't deserve you. I love you Clary. I love you mom, dad, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, Maryse. I loved." He said being cut off by the life leaving his body.

All air seemed to disappear from my lungs and I tried to scream, but the world went black.


	23. Chapter 23

I woke up back at Lake Lyn to my brother patting my face. The sky was as clear as the day I met Ithuriel here the last time. If Jonathan was dead, then my time was up as well.

"Jonathan?" I asked looking into his green eyes.

"Clary?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his face. He tugged my hand a bit trying to get me to stand. "We have company."

"Are we dead?" I asked him standing up and brushing off the sand off of me.

"I am dead." He said firmly nodding his head once. My brother was shirtless and the ruin on his heart was visible. As he turned around our binding ruin was still on his shoulder as well. His fatal wound was nothing but a scar. I turned to see what he was looking at.

Standing in Lake Lyn was both Ithuriel and an angel three times his size. My eyes hurt trying to look at him. I averted my eyes down to his feet. The lake bounced the light off just making it worse. I turned and looked back at Jonathan.

"Clary, allow me to introduce Michael. It was his aid that allowed your journey to happen." He said looking up in awe at the archangel.

"Thank you sir." I said nodding once in his direction trying not to look directly at him again.

"The angels told me what you did." Jonathan said. "In fact they showed me."

"I failed. You died." I said as tears slipped from my face once more.

"I couldn't be allowed to stay regardless. I failed my first time around. You saw what happens when you play around with death. A rebirth to the light means a rebirth to the darkness." He said smiling sadly. "It is weird. I now remember both lives. The one with the demon's blood, and the one without it."

"So this was all for nothing?" I cried out in disbelief.

"No. You saved me. You saved my soul. I get to go home now. And someday, we will all be reunited again." He corrected me.

"But, I still lose my brother either way." I said hugging him to me.

"At least you had a brother to lose this time. I could never express my love and gratitude for you coming back for me." He whispered into my ear. "I did nothing to deserve it. I was horrible to you. Heinous really." He moved back and put his hand against my cheek.

"You're my brother." I said as if that was an answer, like when we were growing up together. "I love you Jonathan."

"And I love you sister." He said. "I will see you again."

The archangel bent down and extended his hand for Jonathan to take. He smiled one last time until they disappeared in a blinding white light.

I sank to the ground on my knees and cried knowing he was gone from me once again.

"Do not dwell in sadness. You saved your brother's soul." Ithuriel said taking a few steps closer. "You knew him like you never knew him before. He in return knew you as well, and what it meant to be loved by family. Something he never knew before and it made all the difference."

"And that's why it hurts more." I said in between sobs.

"It is almost time for you to go home." Ithuriel said.

"How can I face them? Jonathan died because of me." I said pressing both of my hands to the ground unwilling to leave this place just yet.

"That wasn't the purpose of this. You asked to save your brother. You were then sent back with the purpose of saving his soul, and you accomplished that. When you return to your timeline it will be as you left." Ithuriel said sadly.

"My timeline? My original timeline?" I questioned standing up.

"Yes. We could never change the original timeline." He stated matter-of-factly.

"So, no one will know what actually happened?" I asked angrily.

"They will have wisps and recollections as if in a dream state. Those closer to the situation, or knew more of the truth will remember more." He informed me calmly.

"Then why?" I sobbed. "If nobody will know how good my brother was? Why have me save lives just to go back to where they are dead? Why just to rip him away from me again?!"

"The Lord grants chances for forgiveness where forgiveness is desired and earned. You are only mortals after all." He said softly.

"Was it worth it?" I asked.

"You tell me. Our debts are now paid. And it's time for me to leave you, for now." He said smiling gently.

"For now?" I questioned.

"I told you before that you would be rewarded. It just isn't time yet. You still have more to do down here." Ithuriel said knowingly.

I sighed in sadness, despair, acceptance, gratefulness, and steeled myself for what was to come. A timeline where I'd be without my brother, and where everybody I know and love thought of him as a villain. But Ithuriel was right too. I knew the truth. I knew my brother, and now he was in a better place than he was. I might not have made a difference to all those that died, but I did make a difference to Jonathan Morgenstern, my green eyed brother. "Thank you Ithuriel. Thank you Michael, and thank you my Lord." I said kneeling once.

And when I went to open my eyes again I was in the infirmary at the Institute.

"Mom? Luke? Jace? What happened?" I asked confused at their teary eyed and worried expressions.

"Something must have happened. The three of you were asleep for days. They brought Magnus in, and he said you all were fine and would be awake within a week." My mom said as she stroked my hair.

"You were asleep too?" I asked Luke and Jace.

"Yes, it had me worried. First you, and then Luke, and then Jace. They only woke up shortly before you." She continued.

"Jonathan." I whispered scared for her to deny what happened.

"What made you say that?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"I dreamed I got to go back and save him." I said looking at all three of them for some hint of recognition. She looked confused, but Luke tapped her out of it and said that I was probably thirsty like he was. Once she was away Luke took her spot.

He leaned in and hugged me. "Home is where the heart howls." I heard breathlessly.

I began to sob uncontrollably. Luke adjusted his tight grip as I felt the mattress sift, and I was also being embraced by Jace.

"Don't worry Clary. We got this." He said as he rubbed up and down my arm. "Where you go I will always follow as long as we aren't dancing. We still need a bit more practice to get that right."

Author's Note: Alright guys, that is all. I want to thank everyone who shared this journey with me. It means a lot. So, if you could be kind drop me a review. It is how I am going to decide if I should write another one or not.

Happy New Year all!


End file.
